


Bewitched

by seungdandy



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, GTOP - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/M, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Witchcraft AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 70,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: Seunghyun Choi is a hard working guy who is just trying to make it. He had recently opened up his own vintage record shop in Salemn, Massachusetts with high hopes of succeeding. The town itself was historic for many reasons, not the least of which was its long history with the occult. The only thing on his mind was the good tourist trade and being friendly to his fellow shopkeepers. Little did he know, one of those fellow shopkeepers would turn out to be the witch that would change his life forever.





	1. Hex

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on AFF in 2015, from August to October to be exact. I've decided to share it here since I like this story. I hope you all do too.

"I don't get it.... no one even _owns_ turn tables anymore. Why sell these smelly old records?" Seunghyun rolled his eyes while hanging up a poster of Tupac Shakur. "Seungri... you don't have a sentimental bone in your body, do you? Where's your sense of nostalgia? Lots of people love to collect vinyl, not to mention prefer to hear their music on it."

Seungri pulled open a box of CD’s. "If that's true then why even bother selling these CD's?" The older man chuckled. "Because I've still got to pay rent, eat and maybe just maybe have a social life. I may be a romantic, but I'm not entirely stupid."

Seunghyun had been living in Salem, Massachusetts for a few months now. Mostly he'd been setting up his shop, apartment and sleeping. He really didn't have much time for socializing with his new neighbors. Since he'd now opened up his new shop, he wanted that to change.

He figured it was in his best interest to become friends with his fellow shop keepers. He didn't want to make any enemies being the new kid on the block and all. "Seungri... watch the shop for a bit. I'm headed next door to that shop... _Hex_ I think it's called."

Seungri snorted. "Looking to buy a charm to drum up business?" Seunghyun slapped him in the head. " _Not funny_. I'm going to introduce myself. You know, be friendly. Will you be alright while I'm gone?"

Seungri looked around the vacant shop. "It'll be tough, but I think I can handle it." Seunghyun sighed. "Well... call me if you need me. I won't be long... just a quick hello." The younger man waved him off, head buried in a magazine and not really listening.

Seunghyun stepped into Hex and looked around... there was certainly quite a bit to see. So many scented candles and incense sticks that were purported to ward off or bring forth so many different things. He briefly toyed with buying the prosperity candle before he shook the idea off. He could hear Seungri cackling at the mere thought.

There was interesting jewelry and voodoo dolls... again he thought of buying one and naming it Seungri. He got a sick thrill thinking about poking the Seungri doll with a sharp pin and watching him squirm. 

He shook his head and cleared his throat. He didn't come to browse, he'd come to meet his neighbor. " _He... hello?_ " His call was answered by what could only be described as a sultry purr. "Well... _hello yourself._ " Seunghyun whipped around and blinked rapidly. He could have sworn that there was no one there a moment ago when he'd passed that corner.

The man standing in the corner, tucked into the window in plain view was positively spellbinding. He wore a dazzling coat with a golden paisley print over a ruffled white shirt and tight black, slim fitting pants. Upon his flaming red hair he wore a top hat, also in the golden paisley print with a large peacock feather adorning it's side.

His face was just about the single most attractive face that Seunghyun had ever seen. Beautiful brown feline eyes which were lined in black drew him in and made him think that he'd like to just stare at them for hours at a time. His lips were plump and glossy, curved as they were into an inviting smile.

Seunghyun realized that he'd been staring at the man for far too long and then finally something snapped. " _Uhm... I'm_..." The man smirked. "You're Seunghyun Choi and you've just opened the new shop next door, _Take a Spin_." Seunghyun nodded. "That's right... _but how did you.._." 

The redhead giggled. "I'm Jiyong Kwon... welcome Seunghyun. I've been waiting for you to come over and say hello." Seunghyun blinked. "You... _you have?_ " Jiyong gestured to the table behind him. "Of course... the cards told me all about you." 

Seunghyun was feeling a bit at a loss here. " _The cards?"_ Jiyong smirked. "The tarot cards. I've been reading them for as long as I can remember." The taller man blinked. "Oh... well... I just wanted to introduce myself. I hope we can be friends." 

Jiyong smiled. "Oh... I know we will be and Seunghyun... I'm sorry about your ankle." Seunghyun raised a brow. "My ankle? Uhm... my ankle is fine, but thanks. I'll see you around, Jiyong." The redhead waved. "I look forward to it... Seunghyun."

Seunghyun left Hex shaking his head. That Jiyong was one of the weirdest characters he'd ever met. He guessed it was an act for the tourists though. He entered his shop and walked behind the counter, tripping on a box that Seungri had left carelessly on the floor. 

" _Oh shit_!" Seungri looked over at him. "Hey... are you okay?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah... I just twisted my ankle on this box though." 

Then it hit him. " _Oh fuck... my ankle!_ " 


	2. He Did it Again

" _Jesus Seunghyun._... why'd you have to move so far outside of Boston?" The older man rolled his eyes and grabbed a few beers out of his refrigerator. "It's like 25 miles. It's really not that far." Daesung extended his arm to accept the beer being offered to him. "Yeah, but you only say that because we're the ones coming to you."

Seunghyun sat on the couch. "That's stupid. I've come to Boston lots of times. I don't hear Seungri complaining and he's here way more than you." The brunette snorted. "You may not hear him, but I do." 

The older man sat back. "It's nice to know I've got the support of my friends. It's bad enough my neighbors are witches or warlocks and probably putting the whammy on me, I thought that my friends would at least be on my side." Daesung laughed but Seungri groaned. "Not this again. Don't encourage him. It's all he's been talking about."

Daesung sat forward. "Wait... you're serious? You actually _believe_ that your neighbor is a witch? That's too fucking funny, even for you." Seunghyun frowned. "Yeah well then explain how he knew I was coming over and... and he knew my name. _Huh? Explain that._ " 

Daesung looked at him like he had three heads. "Maybe one of the other shop keepers told him. You have been making the rounds, right?" Seungri put his beer down. " _Thank you!_ That's exactly what I said." 

Seunghyun shook his head. "No... but what about my ankle? You can't dismiss that one." Daesung looked at Seungri. "What's he talking about?" Seungri rolled his eyes. "The _supposed_ witch told him that he was sorry about his ankle and then later he tripped on a box that I _may_ have left out and hurt it."

Seunghyun smiled triumphantly. "Yeah... explain that one away. You can't... because..." Daesung clapped his hands. " _Wait... I got it!_ He's one of those tarot card readers, right?" The older man side eyed his friend. "Yeah... _so?_ " 

Daesung smiled. "Well there's your answer. They're really good at reading people... power of persuasion and all. He just told you something and you made it happen." Seungri nodded. "That's logical. He's been freaked out all week over this. He's such a pussy." 

Seunghyun bit his lip. "Okay... but how did he know that the box would be there in the first place?" The two friends looked over at him, dumbfounded. Daesung frowned. "What?" Seunghyun repeated himself. "How did he know that the box would even be there for me to trip on?"

Daesung stood up to head to the kitchen for more beer. "I give you a totally acceptable answer and you have to fuck it up with logic." Seungri chimed in. "He knew you were still setting up the shop, it was a lucky guess that you'd trip over something. You're an easy mark."

Seunghyun remained skeptical. "Well neither of you saw him. He had this vibe... it was like..." Daesung returned from the kitchen. "I swear to god if you say magical I'm going to dump this beer on your head. Haven't you ever heard of theatrics before? This city lives off of tourists of course he's going to play up the witch angle. Who wouldn't? If I were you I'd dress in a pointy hat and sit on a broomstick to sell your musty old records." 

Seunghyun blinked. "I'm not sure who, but I'm pretty sure you've offended someone with that remark. It sounds..." Seungri laughed. "Oh... now we need to be politically correct to the witches? What... afraid your friend will cast a spell on you and turn you into a toad?" 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "You two are assholes. I'm just saying that witches are real. You know that whole religion thing... Wicca." Daesung nodded. "That's fine... but you don't know anything about this guy other than the fact that he apparently made you piss your pants in fear. _Seungri's words... not mine._ "

Seunghyun wasn't really afraid of Jiyong, not in the literal sense of the word. He was more like ready to exercise caution around him. He knew that there were things in this world that you just did not question or cross. Like the fact that although he has a horrible singing voice, Mick Jagger was one of rock's biggest superstars. You just accept it as a fact and move on. 

The occult was another thing that was on his list of untouchables. He wasn't particularly religious himself, but he could respect anyone else's religious views. He had no idea what Jiyong's views were, but he was certain that the redhead possessed some kind of powers to see things that he couldn't. 

His second meeting with the man had solidified this view. He was walking back from grabbing a sandwich and Jiyong stepped out of his doorway as he was passing by. "How was lunch?" The taller man jumped, startled. "Oh... _Jiyong._ It was good, thanks. How are you doing today?"

The redhead smiled. "I'm wonderful. I'm so glad that you got to eat a good lunch before the crowd gets here." Seunghyun chuckled. "Maybe for you, but my business has been really slow. I'm lucky if I sell anything all day some days." Jiyong reached over and touched his arm. "We'll see. Take good care, Seunghyun." 

Seunghyun watched him walk back into his shop and shook his head to clear it. He hurried back to his own store to find Seungri sleeping at the counter, feet up and magazine over his head. He sighed, thinking if things didn't pick up soon he'd have no choice but to change his store to a more traditional music shop.

An hour later, he and Seungri are knee deep in customers. There's actually more than one person in line and several people browsing the aisles. Seungri looks over at Seunghyun. "What happened? Did you put a new ad in the paper or something?"

Seunghyun shook his head. "No... I have no idea. I'm as stunned as you are. I tell you what though... I'm sure glad that I had that good lunch." 

Then he paused. " _Fuck... he did it again._ " 


	3. Familiar

Seunghyun adjusted the volume on the shop's sound system and looked around. "I tell you Seungri, if business doesn't start to pick up soon I'd have to be thinking about letting you go... if I actually paid you, that is." Seungri looked up from his magazine. "If you paid me to do this shit, I'd have quit after the first day. I keep telling you what you need to do."

Seunghyun sat on a stool behind the counter. "For the last time, I will _not_ start to sell porn in here." The younger man shrugged. "I guarantee business would pick up." Seunghyun shook his head. "That's not the kind of business I want. It's not who I am."

Seungri snorted. "Maybe it should be. Then you'd be able to sell all the musty old records you want." Seunghyun sighed. "Seungri... please... for the last time they're not musty... just drop it okay?" Seungri rolled his eyes and went back to his magazine. 

Seunghyun sighed and opened up his own magazine and began thumbing through it. The sudden appearance of a cold wet nose on his free hand that was hanging by his side made him jump. " _Oh._.. hey there. Where did you come from?" 

Seunghyun bent down to scratch behind the sharpei's ears. "You're beautiful... someone must be looking for you." Seungri looked over. "He is kind of cute, in a wrinkly way." Seunghyun smiled at the dog. "He's beautiful and so friendly." 

Seunghyun looked at his tag. "It says Gaho. You are an angel, aren't you?" Seungri rolled his eyes. "God... you really need to get laid if a dog is making you this excited." Seunghyun ignored him. "Don't mind him, Gaho. He's an asshole."

Gaho stiffened suddenly and sat at attention, staring at the open door in anticipation. Seungri raised an eyebrow. "What's with him?" Seunghyun hummed. "Don't know." 

Jiyong walked through the door a minute later and the dog immediately stood beside him. Today he was wearing a white flowing top over a pair of black leather pants. He looked completely comfortable despite the ninety degree temperatures outside. "Hello Seunghyun."

Seunghyun looked into the redhead's eyes. "Hello Jiyong. I assume that he's your dog." The redhead smiled. "Well we live together, but I don't own him. He been wanting to greet you for a while now. I knew that you wouldn't mind." Seungri put his magazine down. "Are you saying that your dog told you that he wanted to come over here and say hello?"

Jiyong turned to the younger man smirking. "Dogs don't speak." Seungri chuckled. "Oh... for a minute there I thought that you actually thought that your dog spoke to you." Jiyong's eyes sparkled with mischief as he regarded the younger man. "Oh... _but I do_... except not in the traditional sense of speaking. You see _Seungri._.. Gaho and I are close... we have a bond, if you will. I _always_ know what he's thinking." 

Seungri stared at him, mouth open and then he burst out laughing. "You really had me going there for a minute. _Always know what he's thinking_.... that's rich!" Jiyong stroked the dogs head as he watched the younger man with an amused look on his face. "Yes... _isn't it._ "

The redhead turned his attention to Seunghyun. "Gaho told me that today is a tough day for you. Take heart, he's always with you." Seunghyun blinked. "Ah... thank you. I... I appreciate that." Jiyong nodded. "We'll be off now... oh... one more thing... your instincts are good... don't let anyone..." Jiyong flicked his eyes to Seungri ever so slightly. "persuade you to change your vision. You'll do fine, trust me." 

Seunghyun nodded. "Uhm... thanks... that's good to know." Jiyong and Gaho turned as one and the redhead called over his shoulder as he left. "Take good care, Seunghyun." Seungri stared after him as he left. "What the fuck just happened here?" 

Seunghyun shook his head. "Are you starting to believe me now?" Seungri sighed. "I'll admit that was pretty fucking weird, but it doesn't prove anything." The older man scoffed. " _Seriously?_ After the dog, what he said to you and to me you're still not convinced?" 

Seungri snorted. "I'll admit he's good... very dramatic. He must be a huge hit with the tourists." Seunghyun stammered. "But... he..." Seungri opened his magazine back up. "You're such an easy mark. You've got sucker written right on your forehead." 

The next night was Friday and Daesung came out to visit after work. "I can see why you like it here. It is a cute town." Seunghyun sat across from his friends in the booth at the Beer Works restaurant. "I've been doing some reading. I found out that witches often have familiars... you know an animal or bird that assists them in their spells I guess." 

Daesung blinked. "What's all this about? Don't tell me you still think that guy is a real witch?" Seungri snorted. "Not only that, but he thinks his dog is one too." Seunghyun shook his head as Daesung laughed. "No... I don't think his dog is a witch, that's just stupid. I think he's his familiar. It's totally different. Jiyong said he could communicate with him and..."

Daesung put his hand up. "Wait... he said that his dog talks to him and you believe him? You've been sniffing too much vinyl, my friend." Seunghyun pursed his lips. "He doesn't talk to him like we talk, they have a bond... he knows what he's thinking. Seungri you were there. Tell him about Charlie." 

Seungri sighed. "It's true that Jiyong said that his dog knew you would be having a tough day, but he could have figured that out a million ways." Seunghyun frowned. "Oh yeah.. like how?" The younger man took a drink. "Well for starters you'd been playing really depressing music all morning and you do have Charlie's picture behind the register. It wouldn't be hard for someone good at reading people to put 2 + 2 together. He also never actually mentioned that it was the anniversary of his death, you just assumed that he knew."

Seunghyun finished his beer. "I guess that's true, but Jiyong had never been inside the shop before that day." Daesung touched his hand. "Look... I don't know why... but this guy is playing with you. My advice is to keep your distance. He's obviously freaking you out." 

Seunghyun nodded. "Maybe you're right. I just can't stop thinking about him. I think I even dreamed about him last night." Seungri smirked. "We need to get you laid. That'll fix it." The older man snorted. "That's your answer to every problem." Seungri shrugged. "Hasn't failed me yet." 

They decided to hit another bar, one with music and a more hopping clientele. Daesung and Seungri were off dancing with some girls while Seunghyun hung back at the bar chatting with a guy he'd met, Heechul. They were really hitting it off talking about music and film, enjoying a few beers together. 

Heechul smiled and ran his finger down Seunghyun's arm. "You wanna step outside for some air?" Seunghyun nodded and followed him out. They leaned against the side of the building together and Heechul moved closer. "You're a really interests guy."

Seunghyun smiled. "Thanks... I like you too." Heechul stroked the younger man's face and brought their lips together. At first the kiss felt good and Seunghyun returned it with enthusiasm. Maybe Seungri was right and he needed to get laid. 

Suddenly, Seunghyun felt overwhelmingly nauseated and pulled away. His head was pounding and he was also dizzy. He turned away from Heechul as quickly as he could and vomited all over the ground. He instantly felt better and sighed in relief.

Heechul, wanting to help, took a step towards him and reached out to him, touching his shoulder. "Hey... you okay?" Seunghyun flinched at his touch as the sick feeling overtook him again. The older man frowned. "Not quite the reaction I was going for when I kissed you."

Seunghyun took a few steps away from the other man and instantly felt better again. "I think I'm going to call it a night... _sorry._ Must be something that I ate." Heechul nodded. "No problem. Can I call you?" Seunghyun started walking away. "I'll call you. Good night." Heechul stared after him. He'd never given him his number.

Seunghyun texted his friends and headed to his car. Just before he drove away he swore that he saw the outline of a dog running in the opposite direction.


	4. Jolie

The next day Seunghyun felt much better. In fact, he'd felt much better as soon as he'd parted company with Heechul. If it was something he'd eaten, he'd have been sick all night and he was nowhere near drunk so it wasn't that. 

It was almost like as soon as his lips touched the other man's his body rejected it. How could that be though? He'd liked Heechul, found him attractive. Was that Gaho that he saw running away? Was he going insane? Seungri would say yes for sure. 

He was so confused and more than a little freaked out. He parked his car and headed down the street towards his shop to open up for the day. As he got closer to Hex, he noticed Gaho laying out front. " _Hey Gaho... how ya doing boy?_ " The dog didn't even give him a glance, he simply stood up and walked inside the shop.

He stood there, dumbfounded. What dog acts like that? Jiyong emerged from the shop in his place, dressed from head to toe in black today. "He's been in a foul mood since last night." Seunghyun blinked at him. "Oh? Is that so?"

Jiyong cocked an eyebrow at him. "It is. He's got a terrible temper really. I don't know where he gets it from. His sister is an absolute dear." Seunghyun shifted uncomfortably on his feet, feeling that he was meant to ask more. "What happened... did he lose his favorite toy?" 

Jiyong leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. " _Hardly_. He's quite sensitive, doesn't like seeing foul things. You can imagine, I'm sure." Seunghyun couldn't really. "I'm sure. Well I should get going. I need to open up." 

The redhead tilted his head. "You do that." Once Seunghyun had taken a few steps away he called out to him. "I'm glad that you're feeling better this morning, Seunghyun. Suffering of any kind is abhorrent to me." He turned and disappeared inside his shop, but Seunghyun froze in his tracks an eerie feeling creeping up his spine.

"Do you _seriously_ think that the dog made you sick because you kissed that dude? And that now he's giving you the cold shoulder? You've lost it, man. Like really seriously lost it." Seunghyun shushed Seungri. "Keep your voice down. The walls have ears." 

Seungri looked incredulous. "The walls have ears? Seriously?" He walked over to the older man and felt his forehead. Seunghyun shoved his hand away. "What the fuck are you doing?" Seungri sat down behind the counter. "Checking for high fevers, you're delirious."

Seunghyun sat down as well. "I am not. It was really weird. How would he know that I was sick last night, huh? Explain that one away." Seungri sighed. "He was probably referring to your emo day the other day. You know, Charlie's anniversary. Have you seen him since then?"

Seunghyun reluctantly answered. "No... I haven't." Seungri smiled. "Well there you go. You're letting this place get to you. Daesung is right. You need to avoid this guy. He's playing you. Also, you need to get..." Seunghyun put his hands up. "Don't say laid. I tried that and I ended up puking all over the pavement."

Seungri huffed. "Yeah... like its my fault you eat the shit you eat. Never fuck on a full stomach, it only leads to embarrassing situations." Seunghyun snorted. "I guess you'd be the expert on that." The younger man smiled smugly. "What fucking?" Seunghyun shook his head. "No... being in embarrassing situations." 

Later in the day, Seunghyun was fixing the record bins that some teenagers had mixed up. Seungri was sitting in his usual spot behind the counter to have a clear view of all the hot female tourists that happened by. The door was opened and a flash of tan caught Seungri's eye. 

"Hey look... I guess he's not giving you the cold shoulder any more. Looks like your buddy came to visit you." Seunghyun looked over just as the dog approached him. "Hey! Hold on.... you're not Gaho." Seungri came around the counter. "What? Are you sure?"

Seunghyun looked up at the younger man. "Unless he shrunk. This dog is much smaller.... and a female." He looked at her collar. "Hi Jolie. How are you girl?" Seungri scoffed. "Maybe you should forget about getting laid and just get a dog. They seem to do the trick..." 

Jolie turned to face Seungri, baring her teeth and started advancing. " _Woah, woah, woah!_ _What the fuck!_ " Seungri backed himself into the counter, nowhere else to go. As suddenly as she'd turned on him, Jolie stopped her advance inches from Seungri's legs.

She stopped and sat, turning expectantly towards the door. Jiyong appeared a moment later and the dog obediently sat beside him. The redhead glanced at Seungri. "You look as if you belong in the morgue. What's got you so spooked?" 

Seungri sputtered. "Your dog tried to attack me. Aren't there leash laws or something?" Jiyong licked his lips. " _Companion_." Seungri blinked at him. "What?" The redhead smirked. "Jolie is my companion as is her brother, Gaho. I thought that I'd made that clear the other day. I can no more own them as own the wind." 

Seungri huffed. "Whatever you want to call it... she still came after me." Jiyong tilted his head. "Well... she's an excellent judge of character and I'm afraid that she just doesn't like you very much." The younger man blinked. "Oh really? Did she _tell_ you that?" 

Jiyong smiled slyly. "As a matter of fact, she did. She doesn't like your false sense of bravado. She finds you tiresome. Sorry... her thoughts, not _entirely_ mine." Seungri glared. " _Why you._.." Jolie who had been sitting docile beside Jiyong throughout this exchange, stood up and, once again bared her teeth to Seungri.

The younger man backed down immediately, fear clearly written in his eyes. Jiyong caressed Jolie's head. " _Tut tut... there there dear heart_." Seunghyun cleared his throat, hoping to avoid any further escalation. "She's a beautiful girl." 

Jiyong turned to him, smiling. "She is. She _so_ wanted to make up for her brother's rudeness this morning. She's also quite sensitive, you know." Seunghyun nodded. "I can see that. I'm so glad that she came over."

Jiyong nodded his head regally. "She knew you would be." Jolie moved forward and approached Seunghyun who bent down on his haunches to greet her. "You're a beautiful girl. Thank you for stopping by. I hope we meet again soon." He scratched her head and the dog wagged her tail approvingly. 

Jiyong lifted a hand slightly and Jolie turned back towards him and sat down once again by his side. "We'll be off now. Take good care, Seunghyun and I do hope that you won't take anymore bad advice. It never ends well as you've undoubtedly come to realize." With those parting words, he was gone. 

Seungri looked ashen once he'd left. "Fucking hell Seunghyun.... I think that guy's _really_ a witch!" Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Really... I never noticed before." Seungri nodded frantically. "I think he's got the hots for you." 

Seunghyun scoffed. " _What?_ Now you're being ridiculous." Seungri shook his head. "Think about it. He keeps sending his dogs or companions over here and then he puts the whammy on your dick so you can't get laid. He's totally into you." 

Seunghyun blinked at him. "First off... the dogs have free will as far as I can tell... to a point. I don't think he's sending them here. And it wasn't my dick that got whammied... _if anything actually did_... it was my lips." Seungri rolled his eyes. " _Technicalities_. He obviously hates me because I'm trying to broaden your sexual horizon. Think how great it would be to bang a witch."

Seunghyun shuddered. "Yeah right... until he either gets angry at me or tired of me and I wake up one morning with no dick. No thank you. Daesung is right. I'm keeping my distance and my dick." 


	5. Spells and Readings

Jiyong stood in his kitchen with his companions at his feet. He held a single red rose in his hand and he sniffed it's sweet fragrance, smiling sweetly. He began pulling the petals from the flower and placing them into a bowl. He tossed the unused portion into his kitchen waste pile which was destined for his compost bin.

He turned and fetched a small jar containing catnip and sprinkled a pinch into the bowl along with the rose petals. He also added heather vervain as well as a piece of rose quartz. Satisfied, he deposited the entire mixture into a small, red velvet drawstring bag. 

He drew the strings tightly closed and held the bag to his heart, eyes closed, lips moving in a silent chant as he completed the process. Taking in a few deep, slow breaths, he opened his eyes and smiled a very satisfied smile. 

The bag was then placed on a long chain which was worn around his neck. He hurried into the bathroom to adjust the collar on his red flowing shirt. He straightened up his kitchen quickly and headed off to work.

Seunghyun was determined to not become any more involved with Jiyong than he already was. There was absolutely no way that he'd be getting himself mixed up romantically with... well a witch. No matter how unbelievably attractive and sexy he was. Seunghyun was a lot of things, but self destructive was never one of them.

He would still be polite and neighborly, but that was it. He wouldn't seek out Jiyong's company nor his dogs. He just wanted to live in peace and maybe just maybe make a decent living. It was this determination that caused him to seek out parking on the total opposite section of downtown so that he didn't even have to walk by Hex on his way to work. 

He drove around to the usual places for parking and unbelievably found none, even at this early hour. He was forced to look on his regular side where there were several spots open. He parked and decided to stop being childish and just suck it up and walk right by. 

Seungri had put stupid ideas into his head. Jiyong had never been anything but nice to him. He certainly never made any advances on him. He chuckled to himself at the thought. For all he knew, Jiyong could be married happily. 

"Good morning Seunghyun." He was so lost in his musings that he jumped when the redhead spoke. "Did I startle you... you look lost in thought." Seunghyun blinked. "Good morning Jiyong. You did actually... just thinking about the shop."

Jiyong smirked knowingly. " _Were you indeed?_ " Before Seunghyun had a chance to answer, Gaho joined them and nuzzled Seunghyun's hand. " _Gaho. Hey boy_. Seems like he likes me again." Jiyong smiled wistfully. "He's in a much better mood today. We cooked up something in the kitchen this morning that pleased him immensely."

Seunghyun raised a brow. "Oh... a treat for him?" Jiyong giggled, throwing his head back and covering his mouth with his hand. " _No, no._.. it was actually a treat for me, but he's very pleased by it." Seunghyun raised both eyebrows. " _Oh... well... that's... nice_. Do you cook often?"

Jiyong smiled fondly at him. "I _do_ actually. I cook _many_ types of things depending on my need." Seunghyun rubbed the back of his neck. "That's great. It's a good skill to have. I should go get ready to open up now. Nice talking to you."

Jiyong smiled. "You as well. Take good care, Seunghyun." Seunghyun waved as he walked off. Jiyong watched him go, one hand stroking Gaho's head and the other holding the red velvet bag which was around his neck. His lips moved in a silent chant, eyes never leaving Seunghyun's retreating back. 

When he'd finished, he smiled down at Gaho. "Let's just see if he can avoid me now, shall we?" Gaho barked in response and Jiyong giggled. "You're right... he is too cute. Let's go inside and make some tea."

Seungri sauntered in the shop a few hours later, two large iced coffee in his hands and plopped himself down in his usual seat. Seunghyun grabbed one and thanked him. "How's it going this morning? Any paranormal activity?" 

Seunghyun took a long drink from his coffee. "No... and thank you very much for putting more stupid ideas into my head." Seungri raised a brow. "Oh... what idea is this now?" The older man sighed. "You put it in my head that Jiyong was interested in me, which is crazy. He's never been anything but nice to me."

Seungri shook his head. "If he's not interested in you then why'd he cockblock you with that dude the other night?" Seunghyun bit his lip. "I forgot about that." The younger man laughed. "How could you forget? You blew chunks all over the sidewalk. It had to be totally disgusting. Hey.... I just thought of something."

Seunghyun frowned. "I know I shouldn't ask, but what?" Seungri stood up, clearly excited by his revelation. "You remember that old movie, The Exorcist... the one where the girl's head spins around and she pukes the pea soup everywhere?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah... it's a classic horror film, why? What are you getting at?"

Seungri bounced on his feet. "Think about it... you puke all over the place... he's got these two _viscous_ dogs..." Seunghyun shook his head. "They are not viscous, they're sweet." Seungri rolled his eyes. "Says you. That one dog almost ate my nuts. Anyway... don't you get it? Isn't it clear?"

Seunghyun blinked at him. "Get what? Just say it." Seungri huffed. " _Jiyong is the devil._ Those dogs are like the hounds from hell." Seunghyun was laughing, hard. "Seungri... witches aren't evil. He's not _actually_ satan. Now _you're_ losing it." 

Seungri sat down. "Don't blame me when your head spins around. I tried to warn you." Seunghyun was still laughing as he was straightening the racks. "What's so amusing?" Seungri almost fell off of his chair as Jiyong stood in the doorway. Seunghyun shook his head. "Nothing... just Seungri and his wild ideas." 

Jiyong turned to the younger man. "He does seem to have a wild imagination. It could get him into trouble if he's not careful." Seunghyun chuckled. "He's harmless." The redhead turned back to Seunghyun. "Seunghyun.... I was wondering if you could help me with something."

Seunghyun blinked and Seungri was shaking his head behind Jiyong's back. "Uhm.... _sure_... what do you need help with?" Jiyong smiled sweetly. "You look like you're much stronger than I am and I can't seem to get the window in my bathroom unstuck. Do you think that you could come over and try? If it's not too much trouble, that is."

Seunghyun shrugged. "I'll give it a shot, but I'm not sure how strong I am." Jiyong smiled. "Thank you. I'm positive that you're strong enough." Seunghyun looked at Seungri. "Be back in a bit." He followed Jiyong over to Hex and into the back area.

"It's right in here. Thank you so much." Seunghyun smiled. "Jiyong... it's no big deal. Neighbors help each other, right?" The redhead watched him unstick the window. "Yes... _neighbors_ do. I had thought that we were a bit more by now, Seunghyun." 

Seunghyun turned to look at him. "Uh... you... _you did?_ " Jiyong smirked. "Why yes. After all our little interactions.... I thought that perhaps we'd become friends." Seunghyun smiled. "We have... _definitely_." 

Jiyong gestured to his table in the front window. "Well then... won't you share a cup of tea with a friend?" Seunghyun bit his lip. "Alright. Seungri will be fine for a little while and he knows where to find me." Jiyong poured the tea. " _Indeed._ Take a seat."

Seunghyun sipped his tea. "This is good. What is it?" The redhead smiled, pleased. "It's my own personal blend. I'm so pleased that you like it. Shall I read your cards for you?" Seunghyun shook his head. "No... thank you. I'm not so sure that I want to know."

Jiyong regarded him a moment. "You do believe though, don't you?" Seunghyun put his cup down. "Yes... definitely." Jiyong extended his hand. "Let me at least read your palm. That's harmless." Seunghyun blinked. "You do that as well?"

The redhead smirked. "There isn't _anything_ that I can't do. Now please, let me have your hand." Seunghyun nervously extended his hand to Jiyong and felt a slight tingling sensation when the witch took his hand into his own. 

"Relax... this is pain free... I promise." Jiyong peered at his palm and ran the delicate tips of his fingers along his palm. It felt so good to Seunghyun that his eyes drifted shut. Once Jiyong saw this he brought one hand up to the velvet bag around his neck while still caressing Seunghyun's palm with the other. He began chanting silently again, eyes locked on the other man's face. 

He dropped the bag and began speaking. "Your fingers are longer than your palm which would indicate that you are steady in your outlook. Since you are a Scorpio which is a water sign that is a good thing. You're very close to your family, specifically your mother. I see you have a strong vitality and a good mental stability. Your overall health is good. Your love life hasn't always gone smoothly. I do see prosperity in your near future as well as great happiness."

Seunghyun stared at him. He didn't know what to feel or say. He had been overwhelmed with feeling when Jiyong had touched him for the first time and now he was just dumbfounded. Jiyong released his hand and he felt a loss throughout his core. "Of course that's just a quick synopsis. I could delve further, but I assume you'd like to get back to work." 

Seunghyun cleared his throat. "No, no.... thank you. That was... that was just great." Jiyong stood and cleared the tea cups. "I'm the one who should be thanking you." Seunghyun looked at the witch dumbly. "Why?" Jiyong smirked. "For helping me with my window."

The shopkeeper smiled. "No problem. If you need anymore help, just let me know." Jiyong smiled. "Oh... I will... take good care, Seunghyun. Seunghyun waved as he left. "Bye Jiyong. Jiyong walked into the bathroom and rinsed the teacups in the sink, scowling at the open window. He detested hearing the alley noises. 

As he was leaving the bathroom, he threw a backward glance at the window which promptly closed and locked itself. Smiling, satisfied he headed out to his shop to straighten out. 

"Why were you gone so long? How long does it take to open a window?" Seunghyun snapped out of his reverie and looked at Seungri. " _Huh? What's that?_ " Seungri huffed. "I said how long does it take to open a window? I was about to call a priest to come and save you."

Seunghyun chuckled. "You're funny Seungri. Why would I need saving?" The younger man stood in front of him. "Because you were in the devil's lair, that's why." Seunghyun rolled his glassy eyes. "Jiyong's not the devil, he's my friend. He read my palm and made me tea."

Seungri was freaking out. " _What?! You drank his tea! Quick... induce vomiting.... who knows what's in there! You could be his minion now_!" Seunghyun pushed him away by his face. "Please... you're embarrassing yourself. Jiyong is nothing but sweet. He doesn't have a deceitful bone is his delicate body."

Seungri shook his head. "Do you hear yourself? You're like _bewitched_ or something." Seunghyun snorted. "That's just stupid. We're friends. Jiyong said so himself. You're so dramatic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a palmist. This is a total made up interpretation of a palm reading. I mean no offense to actual palmists. The potion/spell that Jiyong makes in the beginning of this chapter is an actual 'To Draw a New Love to You' spell, which I found on the Internet.


	6. Youngbae

A few days later a man wearing black shorts, a black t-shirt with cut off sleeves, black combat boots and a black bowler hat walked into Hex. He maneuvered his way around the patrons looking at the goods inside the shop and approached Jiyong who stood behind his little counter. 

The redhead didn't even raise his head. " _Youngbae._... I've been expecting you." Youngbae chuckled. "I'm sure you have been. HyoRin sent me." Jiyong looked up. _"I know_." He handed his friend a vial. "I'm assuming that you two know what to do, but frankly I'm at a loss as to why your wife didn't make this herself."

Youngbae placed the vial in his pocket. "You know that you're much better at these things than... well _anyone_ else. HyoRin doesn't want to take any chances." Jiyong reached out and touched his shoulder. "Don't worry... it will happen. I see you with a baby very soon." 

Youngbae nodded, smiling slightly. "Thanks... coming from you... that's wonderful news. Well... I should get back. I left Hyo all alone." He turned to leave, but stopped. "Oh... I almost forgot... there's a get together between the shopkeepers tomorrow night at the Beer Works. I know it's not your style, but why don't you come?"

Jiyong frowned, his fellow shopkeepers gave him a decidedly wide berth with the obvious exception of Youngbae and now Seunghyun. He didn't like mixing with small minded people. Youngbae was different of course. They'd grown up together. Their mothers were.... _close._

Jiyong had inherited the gifts, Youngbae had not been so lucky. Oh, he had a few mostly having to do with animals, but nothing like Jiyong. Jiyong was incredibly powerful. Even as a child he could do amazing things, things that full grown adult witches were hard pressed to accomplish. Jiyong was a rare breed, he was one of a kind. 

"Is the new record shopkeeper going?" Youngbae cocked an eyebrow. "The tall guy with the white hair? I'm not sure... _why?_ What are you up to?" Jiyong cleared his throat. "Absolutely nothing. Now run along before Gaho chases you away." 

Youngbae laughed. "Okay, okay. Gaho loves me, but I'm going. Thanks again Jiyong. It means so much to us." Jiyong waved him off. "I know. Give my best to HyoRin. Goodbye Youngbae." On his way back to his own shop, Youngbae made a pit stop. 

"Excuse me... Seunghyun right?" Seunghyun turned to see the small man addressing him. "Yeah, that's me. How can I help you?" Youngbae smiled. "My name's Youngbae Dong. My wife and I run the curiosities shop on the next block over. Anyway, I just wanted to introduce myself and mention that there's a get together for the shopkeepers tomorrow night at the Beer Works. Sort of a meet and greet." 

Seunghyun nodded. "I heard about that. Do you... do you happen to know if Jiyong would be going to that?" Youngbae was a bit surprised that he asked that. "Uhm... I'm not sure. Honestly, it's not really something that Jiyong would usually go to. You never know though. You should come by." 

Seunghyun smiled. "Maybe I will. It was really nice to meet you." Youngbae headed out the door. "You too. See you around." HyoRin looked at him anxiously when he walked in the door. "What did he say? Did he do it?" 

Youngbae handed her the vial. "He already had it done before I even got there. Typical Jiyong. Always one step ahead of everyone else." She smiled and placed the vial in her bag. "We're so lucky to know him." Youngbae nodded. "I know... guess what?" 

She leaned on the countertop. "What?" He stood beside her and spoke quietly so the customers wouldn't hear. "I think Jiyong totally put a spell on that new shopkeeper next to him. The tall guy with the white hair." HyoRin's mouth dropped open. "What kind do you think it is?" 

Youngbae chuckled. "I've narrowed it down to some kind of love spell. I don't know which one though." She giggled. "He really doesn't need to use that though. He's pretty fabulous and anyone would be lucky to be with him." 

Youngbae sighed. "You know it, I know it, but Jiyong's been burned by narrow minded people too many times. As confident as he is in most things, he still feels a bit insecure when dealing with ordinary people." HyoRin nodded. "And other witches are intimidated by his power. Poor Jiyong." 

Seunghyun adjusted his shirt and walked into the Beer Works. He hadn't seen Jiyong since he'd helped him with his window four days ago. He'd even found himself walking by Hex a few extra times, but there was never any sign of the redhead. He had a nagging feeling since he'd last seen the man and if he didn't know better, he'd swear it was longing. 

He scanned the group of shopkeepers and to his disappointment, Jiyong was not among them. Why would he be though? Coming to a tacky chain restaurant definitely didn't seem like Jiyong's style. Seunghyun made his way to the bar and ordered a beer, chatting with a few other shopkeepers who were standing nearby. 

Youngbae and HyoRin approached Seunghyun. "Hey there... you made it. Meet my wife, HyoRin Dong." Seunghyun smiled. "Hey... nice to meet you. I'm Seunghyun Choi." They chatted for a while until a murmur ran through the crowd. 

They looked up and Jiyong stood before them, he'd chosen to wear black leather pants with a flowing white top. He knew how to dress for the most dramatic effect. His face was flawless with his eyes lined in kohl and his lips red and glossy. 

Seunghyun's mouth went dry at the sight of him. He heard the murmur of some of the others, clearly surprised at Jiyong's appearance. " _Can't believe that he came._ " " _Thinks he's so superior with his pure bloodline._ "

Youngbae cleared his throat. "Jiyong... so glad that you came." Jiyong raised his head higher and made his way over to his friends, accepting a kiss on the cheek from HyoRin with a regal head tilt. "Hello Seunghyun... we meet again." Seunghyun smiled. "Hello Jiyong.... how's the window working?" 

The redhead smiled. "Very well, thank you. You did an excellent job." Seunghyun chuckled. "You're welcome. Can I get you a drink... beer maybe?" Jiyong made a face that clearly showed his distaste. "No thank you, I will however take a nice glass of red wine." 

Seunghyun nodded. "Right... hang on a second." Seunghyun turned to the bar and spoke to the bartender while Jiyong chatted with Youngbae and HyoRin. When he returned, he handed Jiyong a glass of red wine. "I hope this is alright. It's the nicest red that they've got."

Jiyong took a sip and smiled graciously. "It's perfect, thank you so much. That was very sweet of you to do." Seunghyun shrugged. "It was no big deal. I'm just glad that you like it." Jiyong touched his shoulder lightly. "You're a very thoughtful man. I find that extremely appealing." Seunghyun smiled widely at the praise. "I'm just being nice.... like you are." 

Seunghyun excused himself to use the restroom and Jiyong dumped his wine into a planter. HyoRin gaped at him. "Why did you do that?" The redhead sighed. "Because dear, that wine... _if you can call it that._.. was completely undrinkable." 

Youngbae snorted. "So why'd you lie and say it was ' _perfect'_?" Jiyong rolled his eyes. "Because Youngbae, I'm not rude. When someone goes out of their way to be nice to me, I appreciate it. It's good manners. You, of all people, should know that." 

Youngbae nodded, smiling. "I do, I do. I'm just teasing you. So... come on... come clean... what'd you do to this guy?" Jiyong stared blankly at his friend. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." The smaller man smirked. "I know it's some kind of love spell... I just don't know which one."

Jiyong licked his lips. "Even if it were true... and I'm not saying that it is, mind you. What makes you think for even a scintilla of a second that I'd divulge that information to you?" Youngbae pat him on the back. "Well there's half of my answer anyway. More than I expected really."

Jiyong pursed his lips. "You think you know me so well." Youngbae laughed. "We grew up practically in the same house, I think I know you better than anyone." Seunghyun had returned and heard Youngbae's declaration. "So you two grew up together. That's so nice that you're still friends." 

Youngbae smiled. "Yeah... our mothers belonged to the same group. We spent lots of time together." Seunghyun tilted his head. "Group? Like musical group?" Jiyong shook his head. "It was more of a social organization. Enough about us, how are you liking Salem?"

Seunghyun smiled. "I like it. It's a nice town and the people seem very nice." He noticed Jiyong's empty wine glass. "Oh... would you like me to get you another glass of wine?" Jiyong shook his head. "Thank you, no. One's my limit. I'll be heading out soon." 

Seunghyun nodded. "Oh... okay. I guess I should get going as well." Jiyong cocked an eyebrow. "Shall we leave together then?" Seunghyun blinked at him, confused. " _Uhm... well... you... you..._ " Jiyong touched his elbow ever so lightly. "I walked because it's such a beautiful night, did you drive?" 

Seunghyun nodded. "I did drive." Jiyong sighed. "Ah well... I was hoping for someone nice to walk with, but it can't be helped. Take good care, Seunghyun." He turned to address Youngbae and HyoRin when suddenly Seunghyun was tapping his shoulder. 

Jiyong turned back to the white haired man, whimsical smile upon his lips. "Yes? Can I help you?" Seunghyun licked his lips. "I could drive you home, if you like. If you want company, I mean." The redhead shook his head. "No... I couldn't impose on you like that." 

Seunghyun smiled softly. "It's no imposition, really. I... I _want_ to do it. Please." Jiyong smiled sweetly. "Well... if it's what you really want." Seunghyun nodded earnestly. "It is. Please let me do this for you." The redhead smirked. "Since you asked me so sweetly, alright. You may escort me home." 

Seunghyun wasn't sure why, but he felt like he'd just won the lottery. "Thanks so much. You won't regret it." Jiyong followed along behind him, eyeing him as he did. "Believe me... I _know_ that I won't." 


	7. Nightcap

Seunghyun nervously drove along according to Jiyong's directions, shooting a glance the redhead's way every now and then as he did. "Would you like me to turn on some music?" Jiyong smiled. "I think that would be lovely, thank you." 

Seunghyun hit the audio button on his sound system and the sultry voice of Amy Winehouse singing ' _Valerie_ ' blasted out through the speakers. He hurried to turn the volume down. " _Sorry_... we can listen to whatever you want to." 

Jiyong shook his head. "No, I love her. She was an angel, I miss her dearly." Seunghyun raised a brow. "Did you actually know her?" The redhead smiled sadly. "I did not. I was just a fan of her sweet self." Seunghyun nodded, but said nothing. Choosing to listen to the music and let Jiyong do the same.

They pulled up to Jiyong's address moments later and Seunghyun pulled into his driveway, more than a little impressed. "Wow... do you live here alone?" Jiyong shook his head. "Of course not. Gaho and Jolie live here as well. Would you like to come in for a cup of tea or perhaps a nightcap?"

Seunghyun looked over at Jiyong. "You're not obligated to invite me in just because I gave you a ride. It's fine if you'd just like to..." Jiyong stopped him with a look. " _Seunghyun._... I never do things out of obligation. I asked you in because I like your company. I thought I'd made that clear the other day." 

Seunghyun smiled. "Alright... thank you. I'd love to come in." Jiyong smirked. "Wonderful... follow me." Seunghyun stared up at the house as he waited for Jiyong to open the door. "This sure is a big place. It must be nice. I live in a shoebox compared to this."

Jiyong led him inside. "This was my mother's house. She left it to me when she passed away. I guess I'm lucky to have my family home to live in." Seunghyun smiled at him. "You are. I'm sorry about your mom though. How long has she been gone?"

The redhead looked down for a moment. "It's been eight years. Time goes by so quickly, it's hard to believe." Seunghyun touched his shoulder, it was the first time that he'd ever initiated contact between them. "It must have been hard for you." 

Jiyong sighed. "It really was for so many reasons. She was my mother, but she was also so much more. She was my mentor and friend as well." Seunghyun squeezed the shoulder that his hand still rested upon. " _I'm so sorry._ " 

Jiyong took in a deep breath. "Thank you. You really are a thoughtful man." The witch gathered himself together and regained his composure. "So... what shall we have? Tea or a nightcap?" Seunghyun shrugged. "Whichever, you choose." 

The redhead headed to his kitchen. "I think perhaps since you're driving home we should have tea. I'll start the pot. We can sit out on the back porch if you like." Seunghyun smiled. "That sounds nice. So did Youngbae live around here as well?"

Jiyong nodded as he poured the tea. "He did. HyoRin as well. We were a little community back then, it was nice. We always knew where we belonged." Seunghyun accepted the cup Jiyong handed to him. "You don't feel like that now? Like you belong?" 

Jiyong led him out to his porch and they sat down on a wicker couch together. "No, why do you? I think it's a rite of passage as we grow up. We need to find our place again." Seunghyun put his cup down onto the coffee table. "I would think that you of all people would be comfortable here in this town." 

Jiyong tilted his head. " _Really_? Why on earth would you think that?" Seunghyun blinked. " _Well... because you're.... because you're... a..._." The redhead stood up abruptly. "A what Seunghyun? _A witch?_ It's not a dirty word! You won't burst into flames or grow warts if you say it!"

Seunghyun stood up as well. " _No! It's not that... I... I... just didn't want to offend you_!" Jiyong scoffed. " _Offend me?!_ I'm fully aware of what I am, thank you very much! How in the world would that offend me?!" 

Seunghyun shook his head. _"It's just that... well I don't know how to act or what to say... I.... I.... I've never known a... a witch before._ " Jiyong crossed his arms. "I'll save you the torment then. I think you'd better leave." 

Seunghyun looked crestfallen. "Can't we talk about this? _Please_." Jiyong shook his head. "No... I've been foolish. You're just like the rest. Please leave." Seunghyun sighed. " _I'm... I'm sorry_. Goodnight Jiyong."

Jiyong watched him leave and once he had, he picked up his mug and hurled it at the wall, shattering the mug and spilling tea everywhere. He sat down with a huff and stared at the mess. Sighing he shook his head, he never could stand an unkempt room. 

He stood up and as he was walking off the porch he flicked his head in the direction of the mess which was instantly cleaned up. The mug was repaired and the wall cleaned. He entered his kitchen and removed the small velvet bag from around his neck. 

He proceeded to empty the contents out and began chanting as he did. Finally he murmured the words _'I release you'_ and burned the contents of the bag. Gaho whined next to him. "Well... you were wrong. He's just like every other mortal out there. He certainly had me fooled though, I'll give him that." 

Seunghyun tossed and turned the whole night. He felt badly about what had happened with Jiyong, but he also felt like his head was clearer than it had been all week. When he woke up the next morning he was more than a little confused. 

He knew one thing for certain... he'd offended Jiyong. He didn't want to hurt the petite redhead's feelings and not because he was afraid of him... because he actually liked him. He was charming and intelligent, not to mention one of the most attractive men he'd ever met. He'd been nothing but gracious to Seunghyun and he'd found a way to insult him. 

Once Seungri came in, Seunghyun let him know he'd be running an errand. "You're not going next door again, are you? You've been acting really creepy ever since you opened up his window." Seunghyun shook his head. "No... well not directly. Honestly, I'm not even sure if he's gonna let me in his shop anymore."

Seungri's eyes went wide. "Please tell me you did not piss off the devil witch." Seunghyun scowled at him. "No wonder he's upset with me with people like you perpetuating rotten images of witches." Seungri put his head in his hands. "Oh god... you did... you pissed him off. Well that's it then... you're dead. It was nice knowing you." 

Seunghyun huffed. "Jiyong's not like that... he's nice. He's just misunderstood. I... I really like him." Seungri shook his head. "What happened to you wanting to keep your distance... and your dick? What about that, huh? Feel like losing a very important organ? I think not."

The older man rolled his eyes. "Just stop talking and watch the shop. I won't be long." Half an hour later, Seunghyun stood outside Hex waiting for the customers to leave. Once they did, he headed inside. Jiyong didn't even bother to glance at him. "I thought that I'd made myself clear last night." 

Seunghyun stood awkwardly before him. "You did. I just feel terrible about the way things... well about what happened. I... I never meant to offend you. I'd never do that. You've been so nice to me. Anyway... I like you very much and I'm sorry about everything." He placed a bouquet of purple hyacinths upon the counter and then turned and left.

Jiyong stared at the flowers for several minutes, unmoving. Gaho nudged his leg and whined at him. "Yes... I'm aware of the symbolism that the purple hyacinths carry. It's a beautiful apology. I'm also positive that I reversed the spell. And before you say anything... I do know what that means. It means that Seunghyun actually likes me without any tweaking involved." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purple hyacinths carry the symbolism of an apology. If you want to say I'm sorry with flowers, use the purple hyacinth.


	8. Tea

A week had gone by and Seunghyun hadn't heard word one from Jiyong. He didn't want to press it, he'd made his apology and now the ball was in the redhead's court. He did miss their interactions though, even the dogs were steering clear of him.

 

Seungri walked into the shop, humming a happy tune. "What's got you so happy this morning?" The younger man took a large slurp of his iced coffee. " _Me?_ I'm just feeling great today. The sun is shining, the women are scantily clad and it's been a full week since he..." 

 

Seungri gestured with his thumb towards Hex. "or his viscous hell hounds darkened our doorway. What's not to be happy about? I mean it's not everyday that you shake a devil witch from your life." Seunghyun frowned. "I told you to stop calling him that. He's not evil. He's nice and he's my friend."

 

Seungri snorted. "Some friend! You go over there like a giant puppy, give him flowers and what's he do? Ignore you for a solid week. Not that I'm complaining about that part, but that's not exactly friendly. Even you have to admit that."

 

Seunghyun sighed. "I guess I insulted him more than I thought." The younger man scoffed. " _How?_ By being too nice to call him a witch to his face? You should have called him a bitch instead." Before Seunghyun could retaliate for that last remark, another voice entered the mix.

 

" _Excuse me._.. did I come at a bad time? I could come back later." Both Seungri and Seunghyun turned to the doorway to see Jiyong standing there dressed in his usual black pants with a flowing green top. 

 

Seungri went white as a sheet at the sight of him, but Seunghyun smiled. "No... of course not. It's nice to see you again, Jiyong. How are you?" Jiyong nodded. "I'm well, thank you." He turned to look at Seungri. "You look unwell. Are you feeling alright, Seungri? You look as if someone's just walked over your grave." 

 

Seungri swallowed thickly and shook his head, his voice coming out a bit broken. " _I'm... I'm_ fine... thank you." Jiyong smirked and then turned back to Seunghyun. "I was hoping that you'd have some time later to come to my house for tea. We never did get to have that cup together, and I'd like to make that up to you." 

 

Seunghyun smiled. "You've got nothing to make up, but I'd love to have tea with you." Jiyong's mouth turned up slightly. "Wonderful. I'm assuming you remember where I live. Let's say around 7:00." The white haired man nodded. "I do and that sounds fine. I'll see you then."

 

Jiyong nodded. "Alright. Take good care, Seunghyun." Seunghyun smiled. "Bye Jiyong." As soon as he'd left the shop, Seungri collapsed into his seat. " _Fuck!_ Do you think he heard me?" Seunghyun chuckled. "Probably. You are fairly loud."

 

Seungri grimaced. "You don't think he's gonna... _hurt me,_ do you?" Seunghyun leaned against the wall, arms crossed. " _Hurt you?_ Like how?" The younger man sighed. "I don't know... he's your friend... you know him better. Does he seem the type to take his anger out on a man's most prized possession?"

 

Seunghyun smirked at him. " _Don't tell me.._." Seungri nodded furiously. " _Yes! Of course.... my dick!_ _For God sakes.... ask him to leave my dick alone!_ " Seunghyun shook his head, laughing. "I really don't think he has any interest in your dick." 

 

Later, as Seunghyun was locking up for the day, Seungri approached him again. "Be careful tonight and please... don't forget to ask about my dick's safety." Seunghyun shoved him away. "I am _not_ going to ask him about your dick, that's just too weird... even for you." 

 

Seungri frowned. "Fine. But promise me if the subject happens to come up in between him trying to put a spell on you, you'll mention it." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Sure thing. If the subject of your dick... _which we've talked way too much about today, by the way_... happens to come up, I'll ask him. Oh and Jiyong would never put a spell on me, he's too nice."

 

Seungri rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going out tonight to use my dick while I still can." Seunghyun grimaced. "Lovely. Do me a favor... don't tell me all about it tomorrow. Goodnight." 

 

Seunghyun didn't know what to bring with him to have tea at Jiyong's house, but he didn't want to show up empty handed. He settled on a tin of shortbread cookies which were always nice with tea. He parked his car in Jiyong's stately driveway and knocked on his door. 

 

Jiyong opened the door with a smile. "Good evening, Seunghyun." Seunghyun returned the smile. "Good evening, Jiyong." The redhead stepped aside. "Please... come in. Welcome. I'm so glad that you've come." Seunghyun entered and followed him in. "Me too. Oh... these are for you."

 

 

Jiyong looked surprised. "Star of Bethlehem. They're gorgeous. You didn't have to." Seunghyun smiled. "I know that, but I wanted to. I also brought shortbread cookies for the tea." Jiyong giggled. "You're a very thoughtful man. It is much appreciated. Let's get these into water."

 

As Jiyong cut the stems and arranged the flowers in a vase Seunghyun watched him. He really was stunning. Jiyong cleared his throat. "You have excellent taste in blossoms." Seunghyun smiled. "Thank you. My mother is really into gardening. She's got a really big flower garden. I always helped her with it. She taught me all about the different flowers and the symbolism behind them." 

 

Jiyong picked up the vase. "If you'd just carry the tray out, we can have our tea." Once they were settled into the wicked couch on the porch, Jiyong poured the tea. "I think it's just wonderful that your mother has taught you to appreciate and respect the beauty of nature. She must be a lovely woman." 

 

Seunghyun nodded, sipping his tea. "I like to think so. Is this another of your own blend? It's really good." Jiyong nodded. "It is and thank you. I thought that you'd like it. I'm really glad that you came over tonight, Seunghyun. I've missed our little chats."

 

Seunghyun smiled. "So have I. I was afraid that I screwed things up by being so.... _insensitive_. I'm sorry that I hurt you." Jiyong sighed. "I think I should explain a few things to you. It's not entirely your fault. I may have overreacted just a tad."

 

Seunghyun shook his head, reaching over and placing a hand on Jiyong's thigh. "No... I can totally understand how you must feel." Jiyong looked down at the hand, eyes closing briefly, and then licked his lips. "You're not making this easy for me, are you?"

 

Seunghyun quirked a brow. "I'm sorry... what..." Jiyong shook his head. "Never mind. It's just that I've been dealing with this all my life." Seunghyun leaned a little closer to him. "Dealing with what?" Jiyong inhaled deeply. "You smell so intoxicating. Your scent is addicting." 

 

The redhead turned to face him and brought their lips together, pressing forward hungrily. Seunghyun was caught off guard, but he soon was up to speed as Jiyong's tongue licked at his lips, asking for entrance. Seunghyun had never gotten so hard so fast from just a kiss, he felt like his whole body was on fire. If he could bend Jiyong over right now and fuck him hard, he would. 

 

If the moans that the redhead was letting out and the way he was pulling on Seunghyun's hair were any indication, he felt the same way. Seunghyun just didn't want to press his luck, he didn't think it was wise for them to move too fast. His dick however, was all for it. It was throbbing and pulsing in his pants. He'd never felt such a strong desire to have sex before. 

 

Jiyong released his hair and pushed himself away some minutes later. He looked even hotter now than he did when Seunghyun arrived. Lips slicker and swollen from kissing, eyes hooded with lust, hair unkempt... Seunghyun wanted to pull him back and continue kissing him for the rest of the night.

 

The redhead cleared his throat and straightened out his hair. "I lost my head... _sorry._ " Seunghyun snorted. "Don't be. I enjoyed it. In fact, if you'd like to lose your head again... I'm your man." Jiyong chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind. I did want to clear the air with you first though." 

 

Seunghyun raised a brow and teased. " _First?_ What were you planning after tea, Jiyong?" Jiyong's eyes widened. "I wasn't planning anything. I just wanted to make sure you understood everything before you..." The white haired man smirked, enjoying teasing the usually unflappable witch. "Before I what? _Hmm?_ " He ran a teasing hand up and down Jiyong's thigh.

 

Jiyong stood up. "Stop that. I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you. You need to understand, most people don't like me. They're afraid..." Seunghyun stood up and put his hands on Jiyong's shoulders. "Most people are idiots. Do you know what I see when I look at you?"

 

Jiyong shook his head. "No... what?" Seunghyun smiled. "I see a beautiful man with so much to give. A man who's afraid to let other people in because he's been hurt before. I don't see a scary witch." Jiyong sighed. "What do you want from me, Seunghyun? What are you looking to get " 

 

Seunghyun looked confused. "I'm not looking to get anything. I already told you, I like you a lot. I'd like to hang out with you and see how it goes. What do you want Jiyong?" The redhead hugged him. "I'd like to see how it goes as well." 

 

Seunghyun stroked his hair. "Great. So... does this mean that we're dating now?" Jiyong pulled away and looked at him. "Yes... I guess it does. Although I can't in good conscience not tell you something." Seunghyun eyed him. "What? You don't turn into a bat or something, do you?" 

 

Jiyong rolled his eyes. "Now you're just being ridiculous. I need to mention that a few weeks ago, I put the teensiest of spells on you. It's really not that big of a deal." Seunghyun stared at him, shocked. "Not that big of a deal? What was it anyway?"

 

Jiyong shifted on his feet. "Does that really matter? I won't do it again and I apologize. Let's move on. Would you like some hyacinths?" Seunghyun frowned. "No I don't want hyacinths! I want to know exactly what you did to me. You owe me that." 

 

Jiyong huffed, exasperated. "Is it really that important to you to know?" Seunghyun nodded. "Of course it is. You can't just go around putting random spells on people." Jiyong smirked. "You'd think that, but... _yes I can actually_. No one ever finds out. Well. Except you... and only because I told you."

 

Seunghyun sat down. "How many people do you do this to?" Jiyong shrugged. "Depends. You know what they say... a witch scorned... but don't worry... the spell I placed on you wasn't out of anger. It was...." Seunghyun leaned forward. " _What? It was what?_ " 

 

Jiyong sighed. "Oh alright, but it's a bit embarrassing. I placed a kind of love spell on you. Satisfied?" Seunghyun blinked at him. "Was I supposed to fall in love with you?" Jiyong sat down. "Not exactly. You were just supposed to be drawn to me. More like you couldn't help wanting to be around me. I've reversed it though, so don't worry."

 

Seunghyun stared at him. "Why did you go to all those lengths just to have me come around?" Jiyong looked away. "Well obviously, I liked you." Seunghyun slid over closer to him. "I liked you anyway. You don't need spells. Promise me that you won't use anymore spells on me." 

 

Jiyong nodded. "I promise, however I do know some spells that enhance sexual pleasure... of course if you're _adamant_ I won't press you on this." Seunghyun suddenly felt warm all over again. "Why don't we cross that bridge when we come to it?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The star of Bethlehem flower symbolizes hope. I thought that would be a sweet gesture on Seunghyun's part here.


	9. First Date

The next day, Seungri came in to the shop looking exhausted. "What happened to you? Don't tell me you met twins again who were willing to go home with you. There can't be two sets of girls out there that stupid." 

 

Seungri sat down heavily. "If only it were something so great. _No_... your friend put the whammy on me." Seunghyun furrowed his brow. "What the hell are you talking about, Seungri? You're making less sense than usual." 

 

The younger man shook his finger in the direction of Hex. "That... _witch_ over there cursed my dick. I told you he would and he did." Seunghyun chuckled. "Did it fall off?" Seungri scoffed. "I'm being serious here and you're making jokes."

 

Seunghyun stared at him. "Sorry. Do tell. Just how did Jiyong curse your dick?" Seungri took a deep breath. "Last night for the first time in my life.... I couldn't... It wouldn't.... _I couldn't get it up._ " Seunghyun raised a brow, trying not to laugh. "So? That happens to everyone now and then. It doesn't mean your dick is cursed."

 

Seungri shook his head, eyes wide. "It happens to old dudes... _like you_. Not young virile studs like me. My reputation will be ruined." Seunghyun blinked at him. " _Old dudes... like me?_ Fucking hell Seungri, I'm only 27. What reputation do you even have anyway?"

 

The younger man rolled his eyes. "You know... I'm known to _always_ satisfy the ladies... _sexually_. Now what? Women talk... they say they don't, but they do. Didn't you ask him to leave my dick alone like I asked you to?" Seunghyun shook his head. "Sorry... it didn't come up." 

 

Seungri grimaced at his choice of words. Seunghyun pat him on the back. "Sorry... look Jiyong wouldn't do that. You just psyched yourself out. It happens to everyone." Seungri nodded. "I guess. Did it ever happen to you?" Seunghyun cleared his throat. " _Me?_ Well... no, but everyone is different so...." Seungri groaned and put his head down. 

 

Seunghyun had told Seungri that Jiyong wouldn't do that to him, but the more he thought about their conversation last night, the less sure he was. Maybe Jiyong did do something to Seungri for his nasty remarks. It was his defense mechanism after all. He just wasn't sure how to go about inquiring about it. They'd been dating for like sixteen hours now. He didn't want to fuck things up by insulting Jiyong again. 

 

When lunchtime rolled around he took a walk over to Hex. "Hey... do you want to grab lunch with me?" Jiyong smiled softly. "Are you asking me on a lunch date, Seunghyun?" The white haired man chuckled. "I guess I am. So... would you like to join me?" 

 

Jiyong leaned against his counter. "I'm way ahead of you." Seunghyun tilted his head. "I don't doubt that. Is that a yes?" Jiyong pointed to his small table in the front of his shop which was set for two with lunch laid out. 

 

Seunghyun shook his head, smiling. "You don't have to make me lunch. I want to take you out." Jiyong nodded. "Alright. We'll have lunch here today and tomorrow night you may take me out." Seunghyun nodded. "Saturday night . That sounds good. I'm already looking forward to it." 

 

Jiyong took a deep breath. "Shall we sit? I've made some lovely roast beef sandwiches with fruit salad on the side." Seunghyun took his seat and they began eating. "It's very good, Jiyong. Is that mint in the fruit salad?" Jiyong smiled. "It is. It's refreshing, don't you think? There's mint in the iced tea as well."

 

Seunghyun smiled. "This was so thoughtful. Thank you." Jiyong nodded, dabbing his beautiful mouth with a napkin. "You're very welcome. I'm so pleased that you like it. Tell me... how's your day going?" Seunghyun nodded. "Not bad. Business is getting better, so that's good."

 

Jiyong tilted his head. " _What?_ Tell me. I'll know anyway... It's a moot point to hide things from me." Seunghyun chuckled. "I guess you're right. It's just... I don't want to upset you." Jiyong licked his lips and placed his napkin on the table. "You won't if you're honest. I think we're past the bruised feelings stage."

 

Seunghyun reached out and took his hand, letting his thumb stoke lazily across the back of it. Jiyong visibly shuddered from his touch. "I hope so. It's just... well it's Seungri." Jiyong tensed. "What about him?" Seunghyun squeezed his hand. "Jiyong... let's just forget it... okay?" 

 

Jiyong stood up, pulling his hand away. "No... just say it. I told you... I've been dealing with this sort of thing my whole life. People calling me devil and evil... I know all about it." Seunghyun stood up. "Jiyong... Seungri is harmless... he just doesn't understand.... doesn't know...." 

 

Jiyong shook his head. "Ignorance is no excuse. Throughout history people have used ignorance and fear as an excuse to persecute innocent people just because they were different. It wasn't right then, and it certainly isn't right now."

 

Seunghyun sighed. "I've done it again. I'm sorry. Maybe we're just not meant to be together." Jiyong grabbed his bicep as he was walking by. "Seunghyun... _wait_. It's not just you. I... I get too keyed up over these things. I apologize. Of course... the fact that you were holding my hand wasn't helpful either." 

 

They were practically chest to chest standing in Jiyong's little shop, both breathing heavier than normal. Seunghyun's eyes flicked down to Jiyong's impossibly red lips. "My holding your hand bothered you?" 

 

Jiyong licked his lips, moving forward a fraction of an inch. "Not bothered so much as.... _aroused_." Seunghyun exhaled and pulled him closer. " _Fuck_." Jiyong smirked. " _Indeed_." Then they were kissing furiously and Jiyong was pressed against his counter, moaning much too loudly with his hands buried in Seunghyun's hair. 

 

The shop door had swung closed with a bang, locking as the closed sign displayed in the window and the shades fell down into place. Half an hour later, Seunghyun was saying goodbye. "I feel bad leaving you with this mess from lunch. Let me help you clean up." 

 

Jiyong waved him off. "Nonsense. It won't take but a minute. You'd better get back before Seungri thinks I've eaten you." They both laughed and Seunghyun stroked his cheek. "So... tomorrow night. I'm really looking forward to going out with you." 

 

Jiyong sighed. "I as well." They kissed softly and Jiyong gave him a gentle nudge. "Go... before I _do_ eat you." Seunghyun leaned back towards him. "Doesn't sound so bad." Jiyong giggled. "Go... I've got work to do. Oh and Seunghyun.... tell Seungri that I did not curse his genitalia. Next time he should cut down on his alcoholic intake if he'd like to engage in intercourse. I can however make him a potion to increase his virility.... for a price of course." 

 

Seunghyun laughed. "I'll tell him except not about the potion. The last thing the world needs is a Seungri with increased virility." Jiyong smirked. "Judging by your palm, you've got no worries in that department. Take good care, Seunghyun." 

 

When Seunghyun returned to the record shop, Seungri was just ringing up a customer and he eyed the elder suspiciously. "What's with you? You look all dopey and shit." Seunghyun smiled at some customers in the aisle. " _Huh?_ What's that Seungri? Did you say something?" 

 

Seungri looked him over when he got behind the counter. " _Jesus_... is that a hickey? Seriously? _Did you... are you... oh my god... did you bang the witch on your very long lunch hour?_ " Seunghyun shushed him. "No! Not that its any of your business, but we've only been dating since last night."

 

Seungri's eyes went round. "You're actually dating.... _him?_ Have you lost it! You've obviously been snogging with him... are you sure he isn't a vampire?" Seunghyun huffed. "What's wrong with you? Yeah we kissed. That's what people do when they date."

 

Seungri sighed. "Well in between lip locking, did you happen to ask about my problem?" Seunghyun smirked. "Jiyong said that if you want to have sex stop drinking so much, you dumbass." Seungri bristled. "You know him better, but that doesn't sound like him to me." 

 

Seunghyun chuckled. "I'm paraphrasing. Basically you were too drunk to fuck. You got yourself so upset, you whammied your own dick." The older man burst out laughing and was soon doubled over. Seungri frowned. "Yeah well let's see who's laughing when you disappoint the witch in the sack. When was the last time you even had sex? Do you still remember how, can you even get it up yourself?" 

 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes, thinking about how painfully hard he'd been just from kissing Jiyong. "I think I'm good. I have no worries in that department." Seungri shrugged. "If you say so. It's a lot different being with someone who isn't your hand though. Just saying." 

 

Seunghyun was picking Jiyong up at 7:00 on Saturday night. He'd made reservations for 7:30  at the 62 Restaurant and Wine Bar right there in town. He knew that Jiyong liked wine, so he thought it was a safe bet. He wore a pair of slim fitting black pants, a white collarless shirt and he had a jacket in the car in case he needed it later. 

 

Jiyong opened his door and smiled. He was also wearing black pants with a flowing red shirt. He looked ethereal and Seunghyun thought he was very lucky to be going out with such a beautiful creature. "You're very punctual... I like that." Seunghyun smiled. "I thought that you might. Here... I brought these for you." 

 

 

Jiyong tilted his head, smiling. "You're going to go broke buying such beautiful flowers so often. Thank you so very much though.... they're lovely." Seunghyun followed him into the kitchen where Jiyong set about cutting the stems and putting them in a vase. "You look beautiful tonight. Is that alright... some men don't like to be called that."

 

Jiyong placed the vase on the countertop. "I don't mind... you may call me beautiful anytime you like." Seunghyun moved closer and touched his face lightly. "Alright. May I kiss you, _beautiful?_ " Jiyong closed his eyes, leaning forward. "You may." 

 

They kissed slowly and sweetly and parted moments later. "We should get going... I made reservations." Jiyong smirked. "Alright. This should be fun." They decided to walk to the restaurant since it was such a pleasant evening outside. 

 

Once they were seated amidst a few lingering stars and hushed comments, Seunghyun took Jiyong's hand and smiled at him. "Would you like to order a bottle of wine?" Jiyong gave Seunghyun's hand a squeeze and shook his head. "I believe I'd like a dirty martini tonight. I'm feeling adventurous." 

 

Seunghyun smiled at him. "Alright... sounds good. We'll make it two then." Jiyong beamed at him. "What looks good to you?" Seunghyun looked down at his menu. "I think the Faroe Island Salmon." Jiyong nodded. "And I shall have the Ravioli Al'Uovo." 

 

They ordered and sipped at their martinis. "I never asked, not that it matters really, but how old are you?" Jiyong speared his olive and slipped it between his lips, licking the juice off them afterwards. "I'm 26... Just one year your junior." 

 

Seunghyun took a long drink of his water and exhaled to shake the image. "I didn't realize that you knew how old I was. I guess I should have known though. So... is it alright if I ask you some questions?" Jiyong nodded and started eating his salad which had just been served. "I expected it. I knew you'd be curious. I don't mind."

 

Seunghyun sipped his martini. "So... you grew up with Youngbae and HyoRin.... but you're not related to them, right?" Jiyong nodded. "That's correct. Our parents were close." The older man nodded. "So does that make them witches as well?" 

 

Jiyong finished his martini. "It's a good question. The gifts aren't always passed to the next generation. Youngbae has very limited gifts, but is still considered a witch. HyoRin has a broader spectrum of gifts so therefore is a witch as well."

 

Seunghyun nodded. "So it's possible to be born without any... _gifts_ even if your mother is a witch?" Jiyong nodded. "Entirely. No one knows how these things happen really. Some families are stronger than others, but you never know."

 

Once they'd finished eating and had another martini each they started walking towards Jiyong's house, hand in hand. "Why don't you tell me some things about yourself now?" Seunghyun chuckled and swung their linked hands. "I thought that you already knew everything about me. Is there something that you missed?"

 

Jiyong smiled over at him. "I don't know everything about you. For instance... what's such a wonderful man doing being single at your age? Why haven't you been scooped up yet?" Seunghyun chuckled. "I could ask you the same question." Jiyong raised a brow. "We both know why I'm single... are you evading the question for any particular reason?"

 

Seunghyun shook his head. "No... the truth is I'm pretty picky and I just haven't met the right person yet. My mother always told me to wait until it was right." Jiyong wrapped his arms around the elder's bicep tightly. "The more I hear about your mother, the more I like her. I feel like I should send her a thank you card." 

 

Seunghyun threw his head back and laughed. "I think she'd like you very much as well." Jiyong released his arm to unlock his door. "Would you care to come in for a nightcap?" Seunghyun caressed his face. "It's late... are you sure?" The redhead leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. " _I'm positive_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calla lillies symbolize beauty, which is how Seunghyun sees Jiyong... beautiful.


	10. Birthday Gifts

A month later Seunghyun was way beyond smitten. He and Jiyong had been seeing each other three or four times a week and he couldn't have been happier. He was restocking his record bins when a familiar figure entered his shop. 

 

"Hey there Seunghyun. How's it going?" Seunghyun smiled. " _Youngbae_ ... what brings you by?" The smaller man smiled. "I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd stop by. Also, I don't know if you're aware or not, but Jiyong's birthday is Thursday night." 

 

Seunghyun grimaced. " _It is?_ He never said a word." Youngbae shrugged. "Well... he wouldn't. I thought you'd want to know." Seunghyun nodded. "Definitely. Any thoughts or ideas on what I should get him?" 

 

The smaller man smiled. "You are dating him, right? You must have some idea what he likes. I think he'd appreciate something that you thought of on your own more than something I told you to get him."  Seunghyun sighed. "No... you're right. _You suck_ , but you're right." 

 

Youngbae laughed. "Sorry. Jiyong's gonna tell you, but we invited you guys over for Thursday night to have a little celebration." Seunghyun nodded. "Great... that sounds really nice." Youngbae waved to Seungri and left. 

 

Seungri shook his head. "You're _so_ screwed. What if you get the wrong gift? Who knows what he'll do to you? Not to mention his friends. Are they... _like him?_ " Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "If you're asking me if Youngbae and HyoRin are witches... yeah they are." 

 

Seungri whistled. "You're brave... I'd wear garlic around my neck if I were you." Seunghyun shook his head. "That's for vampires, and you watch too many movies. They're nice people." The younger man smirked. "So what are you gonna get him anyway?" 

 

Seunghyun ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know.... it has to nice though." Seungri snorted. "Fucking right it better be." Seunghyun sighed. "Because I care about him, not because I'm afraid of him." 

 

That night Seunghyun was at Jiyong's house having dinner. "Oh... Youngbae invited us over for Thursday night, are you you free?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah I am, and when were you gonna mention that it's your birthday? Were you just gonna leave me hanging.... not knowing what the real reason was?" 

 

Jiyong stood up to clear the dishes and Seunghyun stood to help him. "It's really not that important. It had actually slipped my mind until Youngbae mentioned it." Seunghyun began loading the dishwasher. " _Slipped your mind?! Not that important?!_ " He turned to face the redhead. "It's your birthday... of course it's important." 

 

Jiyong shrugged it off. "Well not to me. Honestly, if it weren't for Youngbae.... well it would just pass like any other day." Seunghyun furrowed his brow. "What about me?" Jiyong raised an eyebrow in question. "What about you? It's got nothing to do with you... it's _my_ birthday after all. I'll be sure to bake you a cake on yours if you like... _chocolate?_ " 

 

Seunghyun shook his head and grabbed the younger man's shoulders. "I care about you, Jiyong. I care about everything about you... including your birthday. I want to know these things. Don't leave me in the dark." Jiyong blinked up at him. "It wasn't my intention... I care about you as well."

 

Seunghyun smiled. "I know... just fill me in on your life a little more. I'm not like you... I can't see everything." Jiyong smirked. "Be thankful for that.... some of the things I see are just mortifying." 

 

After they had their tea and relaxed together on the porch for a while, chatting and laughing about their respective days, Seunghyun sighed. "I should get going." Jiyong frowned. "Can we see each other tomorrow night? Four times a week doesn't seem enough anymore." 

 

Seunghyun pulled him closer and stroked his hair. "I'd love to, but I can't. In fact I was going to mention to you that I won't be around tomorrow afternoon ." Jiyong pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Where are you going?" 

 

Seunghyun smiled. "I've got some personal things to do. If I finish up early, can I call you?" Jiyong eyed him warily. "Personal things? Fine... you may call me if you're tasks are completed at a decent hour." Seunghyun licked his lips. "Well... goodnight.... _beautiful_."

 

Jiyong sighed and leaned in for a kiss which soon turned heated. It wasn't long before Seunghyun was lying on top of the smaller man, hands roaming on his perfect little body. " _Seunghyun.... your touch sets me on fire._ " Seunghyun groaned. " _Your lips, I could kiss them forever._ " 

 

They'd been dating a month and hadn't gone beyond the kissing and touching stage even though they both burned for each other at the slightest touch. They wanted to take things slowly, not rush into the bedroom. Which was why after every date, Seunghyun left with a painful erection and many fantasies about the redhead in his bed. If just kissing him could arouse him so much, he shuddered to think what actual sex with the redhead would be like. He just hoped he survived. 

 

Wednesday late morning, Jiyong was restocking his scented oils when a nice looking, muscular brunette entered his shop. He had an easy smile and gave Jiyong a polite nod as he looked around. There was something about the man and Jiyong was observing him to figure it out when he approached him. 

 

"Hi there. I'm guessing that you're Jiyong." The redhead tilted his head. "You are correct in your assumption. Whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?" The brunette chuckled. "Boy... Seungri was so right about you." Jiyong's brows raised. " _Was he?_ Please go on... what did Seungri have to say about me that was so amusing?"

 

The man chuckled again. "First... I'm Daesung... I'm a good friend of your boyfriend's. Sorry... I don't mean to be rude or anything. I just find it hysterical that Seungri is scared shitless of you... thinks you're some kind of demon or witch or something. Isn't that a hoot!"

 

Jiyong smiled. " _Daesung_... I should have know. That's why you seemed so familiar. Yes... that is entertaining. Seungri should be careful... these wild notions of his will get him into trouble." Daesung nodded. "He does have a vivid imagination. I'm sorry, but you are _not_ scary at all." 

 

Jiyong giggled. "I'll take that as a compliment. I think you and I, Daesung, will become great friends. I see Seunghyun has recruited you to watch his shop whilst he goes out shopping for my birthday gift." The brunette nodded and then frowned. "Wait... he told me it was a secret. How do you know about it?"

 

Jiyong flashed his most innocent smile. "There isn't anything that Seunghyun can keep from me. I can read him like an open book." Daesung smiled and nodded. "I guess you're right. He is a terrible liar. Well, it was nice meeting you. I should go." The redhead nodded. "You as well. I'm sure we shall meet again. If you need anything I'm a mere stones throw away." Daesung chuckled. "You're too much, and thanks." 

 

Daesung walked into Take a Spin and Seunghyun pounced on him. "Where've you been? Did you bring them?" The brunette rolled his eyes. "Hello to you too." The older man sighed. "Sorry. Thanks for coming down here and for going to my mom's for me." 

 

Daesung smiled. "I didn't mind. She made me breakfast, waffles." Seungri leaned over the counter. "Aw... I love Mrs. Choi's waffles. No fair." Seunghyun smiled. "Did you thank her for me and tell her I'd call her later?" Daesung waved him off. "Yes, yes.... Jesus Seunghyun.... what's the big deal? You've been dating this guy like a month."

 

Seungri sat back down. "I'd be nervous too if I were him. One wrong move and _zappo_.... there goes your testicles." Daesung laughed. "You're crazy. I just went over there and met him... he was really..." Seunghyun interrupted him. "Wait... why'd you go over there? He's gonna know something's up if you're here."

 

Daesung laughed. "I've got news for you... he knew exactly why I was here already. He said you're like an open book to him." Seungri exclaimed. "See! That proves it!" Daesung rolled his eyes. "That only proved that Seunghyun here is a shitty liar. I thought he was really nice. Nice going Seunghyun. If I were gay..." 

 

Seunghyun dropped off half of the gift for Jiyong that Daesung had brought from his mother at his apartment. He was certainly lucky that he had her and that she shared so many interests with the potential love of his life. Who was he kidding, he was so lost in Jiyong he couldn't find his way back with a GPS. 

 

He was headed back out to his car after a quick lunch when he passed an antiques store and a tea set in the window caught his eye. Jiyong loved tea and had recently been complaining that the porcelain pot he was using didn't keep the tea warm enough, and also had a crack in the base. 

 

He headed inside to take a look. "Can I help you?" The shopkeeper was tall and good looking and he approached Seunghyun with a smile. Seunghyun nodded. "Yes please. I'd like to see the tea set in the window." The shopkeeper smiled. "Ah... that's an exquisite set. Good choice. I just put it in the window this morning. It must be fate."

 

Seunghyun shrugged. "Maybe." As he looked it over he fell in love with it. "How much is this?" The man tilted his head. "You're that record shop owner, aren't you?" Seunghyun nodded and extended his hand. "Yeah. Seunghyun Choi, nice to meet you." The man smiled and shook it. "Soohyuk Lee... likewise. Since you're a shopkeeper in town, I can offer you a discount of 20% as a courtesy. So it would be $250 less the 20%." 

 

Seunghyun nodded. "Thank you so much. I'll take it. If you ever need records or CDS, I'll offer you the same discount." Soohyuk began wrapping up the tea set. "That's very nice of you, Seunghyun. Are you a big tea drinker?" Seunghyun nodded. "I am, but this is a gift." 

 

Soohyuk took his credit card. "What a nice gift. Must be someone special." Seunghyun smiled and signed his name. "It is... _very special_. Thanks so much for all your help and for the discount." Soohyuk shook it off. "Not at all. I'm always happy to do business with a fellow shopkeeper. You take care now." 

 

When Thursday night came, Seunghyun was positively vibrating with excitement. He'd left his gifts over at Youngbae's before going to Jiyong's to pick him up so he had less of a chance of spoiling his surprise. He knew it was 50/50 that Jiyong already knew what his gifts were, but he was doing his best to surprise him. 

 

"Ready to go?" Jiyong looked him over and quirked a brow. Seunghyun quirked his own in return. "Something wrong?" Jiyong licked his lips. "It's just... well I thought... I mean I assumed..." Seunghyun grinned at him. "What... say it?" The redhead sighed. " _No flowers?_ " 

 

Seunghyun pulled him into a hug. "No flowers. I can't believe I confused you." Jiyong pulled away, looking into his face. "I was sure that there were flowers." The taller man shrugged. "I guess you're slipping. Come on, let's go. Oh and happy birthday, _beautiful_." 

 

Jiyong, still thinking about the flowers, grunted. "You wished me happy birthday earlier at the shop." Seunghyun laughed. "I'll keep doing it all night so get used to it." They took the short stroll over to Youngbae's and entered without knocking.

 

"Happy Birthday Jiyong." He smiled. "Thank you HyoRin." They embraced and Jiyong held her tighter. "Have you told Youngbae yet?" She blushed. "I was waiting for the right time." He kissed her cheek. "Congratulations. I know this will work out." She hugged him happily. "Thank you Jiyong. We couldn't have done this without your help." He cocked an eyebrow. "My part was small. I suspect Youngbae did the lion's share of the work." 

 

Seunghyun pulled him close. "What was that all about?" Jiyong whispered in his ear. "HyoRin is with child. Youngbae doesn't know yet so, mum is the word." Seunghyun smiled and kissed Jiyong's cheek causing Jiyong to eye him curiously. "What's that for?" Seunghyun shrugged. "Just felt like it."

 

They enjoyed a pleasant dinner and afterwards, HyoRin brought out a cake and they sang to Jiyong who looked very embarrassed by the entire thing. Youngbae and HyoRin gave him a lovely scarf which he really seemed to like as well as a new pair of slippers. 

 

Seunghyun stood up and cleared his throat. "My gift is outside... well part of it anyway. I'll just go and get it." When he stepped outside Jiyong frowned. Youngbae nudged him. "Be nice. He put a lot of thought into this gift." Jiyong nodded. "Of course... I just thought... it's silly I guess... I kept getting flashes of flowers. I'm never wrong."

 

Seunghyun walked back in with the first part of his gift. "I told you about my mom and her gardening skills. She has a knack for getting plants that don't usually take to this climate to grow here. I have a feeling that you'll be able to as well. So... these are some of her prize winning camellia plants. I hope you like them."

 

Jiyong stared for a moment, temporarily at a loss. "They're simply stunning. It's a beautiful gesture. I shall treasure them and take the best of care of them. Thank you Seunghyun, once again you are just so thoughtful. Please thank your mother for me." 

 

Seunghyun smiled. "You can thank her yourself... she'd like to meet you. If you're okay with that." The redhead smiled. "I'm more than fine with that." Youngbae snickered beside him, but Jiyong chose to ignore him. Seunghyun smiled. "I've got one more thing for you." He handed Jiyong a nicely wrapped box.

 

The redhead smiled. "Truly, the beautiful plants were enough. You didn't need to do anymore." Youngbae rolled his eyes. "Just open it. I want to know what's in it, even if you don't." Jiyong shot him a look and tore open the package, staring at the tea set and then lifting out the pot.

 

"Seunghyun... where did you get this?" Seunghyun smiled. "I actually found this at that antique shop on the other side of town. Really nice guy..." Jiyong put the pot down. "That's exactly what I thought. I can't accept this." Seunghyun frowned. "What? Why? Look it wasn't that expensive if that's what's bothering you."

 

Then he looked at Youngbae's face and noticed that it had lost its sweet expression, and even HyoRin looked nervous. Seunghyun approached Jiyong. "What's going on? Why does everyone look like I just killed their dog?" 

 

Jiyong pushed the box away. "I'll put this as simply as I can. You know the way that Seungri views me?" Seunghyun nodded, still not up to speed. "Soohyuk Lee is, in fact, the most wicked man I've ever had the misfortune to meet. I'd no sooner brew tea in a pot that he sold than slit my own throat. Which is essentially what I'd be doing."

 

Seunghyun sat down. "Isn't that a bit over the top. I mean, he didn't even know it was for you." Jiyong tilted his head. "He knew. Just as sure as I knew where it came from, he knew." Youngbae cleared his throat. "You didn't know... it's alright. Now you do. Just steer clear of him and you'll be fine." 

 

On the walk back to Jiyong's Seunghyun felt terrible. "I feel like I ruined your whole birthday. I'm so sorry." At his threshold, Jiyong regarded the taller man. "You didn't ruin anything. You made my day brighter and happier than its been in years. You didn't know so stop tormenting yourself. Help me get these plants to my greenhouse and I'll call it even."

 

Seunghyun brushed his hands off and smiled at Jiyong. "I guess I should get going." Jiyong approached him slowly. "I suppose you should." He wound his arms around the elder's neck and licked his lips. "Of course, I wouldn't be opposed to you spending the night here with me." 

 

Seunghyun licked his own lips. "Oh no? I think I'd like that myself." Jiyong giggled in his arms. "I think you're going to love it. Multiple times in fact." Seunghyun raised his brow. "Well beautiful... I'm ready when you are." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pink camellias sympolize 'longing for you' while the red camellias symbolize 'you're a flame in my heart'. Very appropriate for Seunghyun's feelings towards Jiyong .


	11. Let's Get Comfortable

Jiyong took Seunghyun by the hand, leading him up the stairs and into his bedroom. The older man had never been up there before, never even been on the second floor of the house. They'd been spending most of their time together either in the kitchen cooking, or relaxing on the beautiful screened in porch. 

 

Jiyong smiled seductively at him as he dropped his hand, walking toward what Seunghyun assumed was the en suite bathroom. "I'll just be a moment... why don't you use this time to become a bit more... _comfortable._ " Seunghyun wondered briefly if that were even possible. 

 

He took a deep breath and took a look around. Jiyong's bedroom was just what he expected it to be after getting to know him. He had a large sleigh bed which was draped in a rich gold and red coverlet, and covered with many large plush looking pillows. There was a charming vanity table which was neatly arranged with beautiful bottles along with Jiyong's grooming necessities. 

 

The thing that drew his attention the most though, was the stunning victorian fainting sofa along the wall. In his minds eye he could picture Jiyong draped over it, picture them both upon it having passionate sex. He almost moaned just looking at it. He had to shake his head to snap himself out of it. 

 

Jiyong cleared his throat and Seunghyun whipped his head around to see him standing in the doorway, arms raised, teeth sunk into his bottom lip, gold silk robe loosely tied to display his semi nude form. Semi nude save for what looked like the smallest pair of black boxers that Seunghyun had ever seen. He was transfixed by the image.

 

Jiyong arched an eyebrow and began to glide towards him. "You don't look very comfortable. What's kept your attention while I've been gone?" Then he look over at the sofa, and a knowing smirk took over his lips. "Do you like that? Does it evoke some sort of fantasy in your head?" 

 

His arms were sliding up Seunghyun's chest and the elder was having trouble breathing. " _Jiyong_... it's not the sofa... it's... _it's you_." Seunghyun closed the distance on their mouths and Jiyong let out a needy moan. "You were supposed to be naked when I came out, but you're far too covered. Let's fix that, _shall we?_ " 

 

In a blur, Seunghyun's clothes were removed and Jiyong hungrily pushed him down onto the bed, crawling on top of him. The redhead licked his way down his chest to his abs, and finally without any preamble, licked a wide stripe up his cock from balls to tip. "I've been craving your taste for so long. You are just as edible as I dreamed." 

 

Seunghyun arched off the bed as Jiyong swallowed his length down, applied suction and began bobbing his head. He obviously had no gag reflex the way he was swallowing him whole. Seeing those beautiful lips wrapped around him, Seunghyun was a goner, he buried his hands in Jiyong's hair and cried out. " _Fuck... Oh FUUUCK!_ " 

 

The redhead released him, cum dribbling from his beautiful lips, self satisfied look upon his face. As he lie there panting, Seunghyun watching Jiyong's tongue swipe across his plump lips to clean off his cum, and he groaned. He was amazed to say it, but he was already getting hard again. 

 

He reached up and tugged Jiyong towards him, kissing him deeply. "I want to make love to you, will you let me?" Jiyong shimmied out of his boxers and laid out on the bed in invitation. "Does this answer your question?" Seunghyun was over him, kissing him, grinding down on him before a second had passed. 

 

"I love you Jiyong. I've never felt this way before and it's scary, but at the same time exhilarating." Jiyong nodded. "I love you too, Seunghyun. I firmly believe that we are meant to be together. You are my soulmate." Seunghyun's heart did a flip inside his chest. " _Jiyong_..."

 

The redhead kissed him softly. "No more talking... make love to me. Claim me as yours." Seunghyun groaned. "God yes... _mine_... you're mine." Jiyong threw his head back as Seunghyun ravaged his throat. "And you're mine also.... for eternity." Seunghyun nodded, sucking on his collarbone. "For eternity. I'll never leave you... _beautiful_." Jiyong's eyes fluttered shut as his lips moved in a silent chant.

 

The first time Seunghyun slid into Jiyong they both moaned in unison. He was thrusting so hard at one point, that for a second he feared for the bed's safety. Jiyong kept egging him on though, so what could he do? The redhead kept screaming and moaning for ' _more_ ' and ' _harder_ '.  At one point he had him bent in half, feet planted on the headboard as he screaming ' _ **YES**_ ' over and over again so Seunghyun forgot about the bed creaking and just fucked him harder. 

 

That was just round one, round two was on the sofa that he'd been eyeing earlier. This time Jiyong was lying under him, legs wrapped firmly around his hips while he glided in and out at a slower but steady rhythm.  Their lips never left each other, and Seunghyun could feel the love radiate off of Jiyong, he could taste it in his kiss. When they climaxed it was holding each other tightly and panting out an _I love you_. 

 

After a quick shower, they made their way to bed. Jiyong crawled on top of him and he gasped at the contact. "Aren't you tired yet?" Jiyong bit his lip and shook his head. "Didn't I promise you _multiple_ enjoyment?" Seunghyun laughed, resting his hands on Jiyong's slender hips, cock unbelievably beginning to stir awake again. "Yes... but we do have work tomorrow." 

 

Jiyong swiveled his hips. "You're point being?" Seunghyun threw his head back. "I don't even remember what I was saying." Jiyong smirked and leaned down to kiss him. "Just relax... I'll do all the work. Let me show you how I ride a broomstick." The next thing he knew, Jiyong had sunk down onto his cock and began to swivel and grind upon it. "Not bad, wouldn't you say?" Seunghyun's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he shook it. "Not bad at all." 

 

The next morning Seunghyun woke up to find Jolie lying next to him. He sat up groggily and looked around, no sigh of Jiyong. Then the door to the room opened up and Gaho entered followed by Jiyong who was carrying a tray. 

 

"Good morning Seunghyun. I trust you slept well." Seunghyun smiled, eyeing his form in the silk robe which was tightly synched today. "I did, thanks. What about you? Are you alright? We went pretty hard last night... you feeling okay?" 

 

Jiyong set the tray of tea and biscuits down. "I'm perfectly fine. I'm very flexible, in case it escaped your notice." Seunghyun could feel himself getting aroused just thinking about how flexible Jiyong was. The redhead picked up a mug and raised an eyebrow. "None of that. I let you sleep in a bit. I should think you'd like to go home for some fresh clothes." 

 

Seunghyun blinked at him, picking up a biscuit. " _What?_ I didn't say anything." Jiyong giggled. "You didn't have to. I can feel your arousal from here. You're welcome to take a shower here if you like. I shall take mine after you leave." Seunghyun sighed. "No... thanks I'll just go home. I have to change anyway." 

 

Jiyong nodded. "If you'd like... you may leave some things... clothing and such... here. That way on those nights that you do stay, you won't have to rush home in the morning." Seunghyun smiled and tugged on Jiyong's wrist until he was sitting on the bed and then wrapped him in a hug. "I'd like that. You kinda like having me around, huh?" 

 

Jiyong tried to worm away. "Of course I do, now stop... We both need to get..." Seunghyun kissed him and they didn't leave the bed for another forty five minutes. When Seunghyun got to work, Seungri was sitting outside the shop looking less than pleased. "Where've you been? If your gonna be late, give me a key of my own." 

 

Seunghyun hurried to open the door and flick on the lights. "Sorry... sorry. I was tied up. I'll make you a key today, okay?" Seungri eyed him. "It's funny... Hex was late opening this morning too. Why do you suppose that is?" Seunghyun shrugged. "Why don't you go ask Jiyong if you're so curious?"

 

Seungri smirked. "I don't have to because I already know the answer." Seunghyun glanced at him, turning on the sound system. Today he was playing Amy Winehouse. "Good for you." Seungri walked over to him and pat him on the back. "So... how was it?" 

 

Seunghyun stared at him blankly. "How was what?" Seungri wiggled his eyebrows. "The sex. Banging the demon. Oh... I bet he's a hell cat in bed, right? Insatiable... thirsty for cock." The older man raised a brow and shoved Seungri away by the face. "You're a fucking pig." 

 

Seungri laughed. "What? Either I'm dead on of I touched a nerve. Meaning things went badly." Seunghyun took a deep breath. "Seungri... we've known each other a long time, so I'm cutting you some slack here. I know that deep, deep, _deep_ down beneath that womanizing exterior is someone who just wants to be loved. So listen up, because I'm only telling you this once... my private life with Jiyong is off limits to your crude, childish comments. I'm in love with him and I don't appreciate you speaking about him that way. _Understood?_ " 

 

Seungri exhaled. "I had no idea. I'm sorry. Will you be leaving on his broomstick on your honeymoon or taking a plane like normal people?" Seunghyun slapped him in the head. "Maybe there isn't more to you. Maybe this is as good as it gets." The younger man smiled. "Can't do better than perfection, right?" Seunghyun had to laugh. 

 

 Jiyong was reading a young bride to be's tarot cards as her fiancé stood by and watched with little interest. He looked into the woman's trusting eyes and flipped over the cards. The couple barely noticed the newcomer who had entered the shop, but Jiyong was acutely aware of him before he even set foot inside.

 

"I see that you should proceed with great caution over the next few months. There are... _big events_ that will unfold that may not come to pass as planned. There may be some... _friction_ that you did not foresee." The woman looked up at her soon to be husband and sighed. "I knew it.... the caterer is going to screw us." 

 

The man just chuckled. "You take these things way too seriously." He looked at Jiyong. "If you can read the future... who's gonna win the World Series this year?" The redhead smiled politely. "Sorry... I don't follow sports." The man snorted. "Figures. Well that was worth the fifty bucks." 

 

When the couple had gone, Soohyuk stepped forward shaking his head. "Why didn't you just tell her that her piece of shit fiancé was sleeping with her sister?" Jiyong set about cleaning up his table. "Why be so blunt when in time the truth will be revealed and the scoundrel caught?" 

 

Soohyuk grinned. "Always taking the high road, _eh Yongie_?" Jiyong stiffened. "I detest that name. You know it, yet you insist on using it." The smirk that adorned the elder's face told Jiyong that he was correct. "There was a time when you liked it... especially whispered in those delicate little ears of yours."

 

Jiyong fixed him with a hard stare. "What do you want, Soohyuk?" Soohyuk shrugged. "Nothing really. Just wanted to know how you liked your tea set." Jiyong narrowed his eyes. "Youngbae is disposing of it for me as we speak. I'm not foolish enough to keep it." 

 

Soohyuk frowned. "But your friend... _Seunghyun_ wasn't it? He was so happy to buy it for you. How disappointed he must be that your lackey is getting rid of it for you." Jiyong took a deep breath to control his emotions, Soohyuk really knew what buttons to press. "Youngbae is my friend, _I_ don't have lackeys."

 

Soohyuk chuckled. "A two bit animal charmer, how nice. What about Seunghyun? Playing with mortals now, are we? That doesn't seem like you." Jiyong hissed. "You know _nothing_ about me."

 

The dark haired man chuckled lowly. "Oh no? I stand corrected." Jiyong narrowed his eyes. "You keep your distance when it comes to Seunghyun. He's nothing to you." Soohyuk smirked. "But he is to you, isn't he _Yongie?_ " 

 

Before Jiyong could speak a few customers came into the shop and Soohyuk smiled sweetly. "See you around, Jiyong." He was out the door as quickly as he'd come in. 

 

"Is this going to be a permanent thing from now on?" Seungri stepped over Gaho who was lying in the middle of the aisle. Seunghyun glanced his way. "I guess he likes it in here. Maybe it's the music." The younger man stepped back over the dog on his way back up the aisle. "He's kinda in the way right there though."

 

Seunghyun chuckled. "You could just ask him nicely to move." Seungri quirked an eyebrow at him, but looked at the dog nevertheless. "Hey..." He looked back at Seunghyun. "Which one is this again?"  Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "It's Gaho." 

 

Seungri looked down at the dog. "Hey... _Gaho_... move your ass... you're in the way." Gaho yawned and stretched out some more. Looking quite content to stay there indefinitely. Seungri looked at Seunghyun. "So much for asking." He approached the dog with the intent to nudge him, when Gaho growled he backed off quickly. " _Woah_... easy... nobody's getting bit here today." 

 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Gaho... please lie somewhere else... _okay buddy?_ " Gaho lazily stood and stretched, walking behind the counter and lying down. Seungri watched him go, shaking his head. "I don't understand why these dogs don't like me." 

 

Later in the day, Seunghyun had to run to the post office. When he got back he almost fell over at the sight of Seungri feeding Gaho bits of his steak sandwich. "What brought this on?" Seungri looked up, slipping Gaho another piece of steak. "Oh... we're friends now." 

 

Seunghyun blinked at him. "I can see that, but how?" Seungri squirted some of his water into the dogs mouth. "This creepy guy came in here looking for you, said he met you the other day. Anyway, before I could even answer him... Gaho was all snarly and backing him out the door. I figured if _witchypoo's_ dog had a bad vibe from him, he must be no good. We've been tight ever since. He hasn't left my side."

 

Seunghyun nodded. " _Soohyuk._ " Seungri smiled. "Hey yeah... that was his name. Is he... _one of them?_ " Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah... fuck. I don't think this is good at all." 


	12. Bound Together

Once the day ended, Gaho headed out the door without so much as a backwards glance. Seungri watched him go. " _Hey_... _no goodbye... that's it..._ he just eats half my food all day and then leaves?" Seunghyun chuckled. "Now you know how all those girls feel when you high tail it out of their apartments the next morning." 

 

Seungri scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous... I'm gone _way_ before the morning. Most of the time, they're still fast asleep and if they do wake up... I tell them I'm going out for pastry. Girls love pasrty." Seunghyun stared at him. "How do you ever get a second date?" Seungri smirked. "From the ones who were asleep of course. _Duh_... it's like you never were single before." 

 

Seunghyun and Jiyong had decided earlier that Jiyong would head to the supermarket and Seunghyun to his own place to pack a few things to bring to Jiyong's for the weekend. The elder was excited to spend the night again and not have to rush home in the morning. He pictured the two of them heading to work together and he couldn't stop smiling. 

 

He'd been pretty gone on Jiyong before, but now that they'd slept together... now he felt even more connected to the younger man. When Jiyong had called him his soulmate it has resonated with him in a way he'd never thought possible. He knew that he would never be the one to walk away from this relationship... knew he'd be unable to even if he tried. He wasn't even afraid to feel this way, he was totally at peace with it. He felt like he was home.

 

He pulled into Jiyong's driveway and headed for the backdoor, rapping on the glass panel twice. Jiyong pulled the door opened and stepped aside to allow him entry, smiling sweetly. "I stopped at the hardware store to have a key manufactured for you. Now you may just come and go at will." 

 

Seunghyun set his bag down and smiled. "That was very nice of you, thank you." Jiyong looked over at him from the counter where he was chopping some vegetables. "It makes good sense, don't you think?" Seunghyun stepped over to be next to him. "It does. Here... I couldn't resist." 

 

Jiyong paused when he saw the small bouquet in Seunghyun's hand. "You always know just what is appropriate for every occasion... I... I... _thank you_... primrose is a lovely choice." 

 

 

Seunghyun dropped a sweet kiss onto his lips. "You bring out the romantic in me." Jiyong giggled and returned to his chopping. "I suspect you've always been one." The older man quirked a small smile. "Maybe deep down, but I needed the right person to bring these tendencies to the surface." 

 

The redhead brought the vegetables to the wok and leaned over and kissed Seunghyun on the cheek. "Thank you." Seunghyun blinked at him. " _For?_ " Jiyong rubbed his arm. "Just thank you. You fill me with something I've lacked for years." The elder frowned. "What's that?" Jiyong sighed. " _Hope_." 

 

Once dinner was finished, dishes and kitchen cleaned Jiyong brought out a bottle of scotch. "Shall we have an after dinner drink?" Seunghyun shrugged. "Sounds good." Retiring to the porch, they sat on the couch sipping their drinks. 

 

"These are the moments that I cherish the most. The time when we can just be quiet together and relax." Seunghyun hummed, stroking his arm. "It is nice. So peaceful." Jiyong laced their fingers together and leaned his head onto the elder's shoulder. 

 

"Seunghyun... why haven't you mentioned Soohyuk's visit today yet?" Seunghyun sighed. "I guess I just assumed that you knew, which you obviously do. Also... I feel kinda guilty about the whole thing." Jiyong lifted his head to look at him. "Whatever for?" 

 

Seunghyun frowned. "Well... if I didn't get that tea set..." Jiyong touched his cheek with his palm. "Don't think for one moment that Soohyuk didn't lure you into his den because that's exactly what he did. You were merely a pawn in his little game." 

 

Seunghyun blinked, trying to grasp the concept. "But why? I mean what's he want?" Jiyong sighed. "Soohyuk, for reasons that I've never been able to fathom, believes that he has some type of claim upon me." The older man looked confused. " _Claim?_ I don't understand... what type of claim?"

 

Jiyong stood up and walked to the edge of the porch, looking out for a moment and then turned back to face Seunghyun again. "It is Soohyuk's deepest desire to preform a binding ritual with me." Seunghyun stood up and approached him. "What's that exactly?" 

 

The redhead looked him dead in the eye. "It is a ritual which binds the participants souls together for all eternity. It can only be achieved through sexual intercourse... provided one or both of the participants are virgins."

 

Seunghyun blinked. "So... Soohyuk has been waiting to... to do this with you? Are you telling me that he's been saving himself for you?" Jiyong giggled. "That's amusing. No... Soohyuk's had many lovers I should guess." 

 

The older man frowned. "Then why would he think that you two could do that?" Jiyong ran a hand through his red hair tensely. "Because... until last night I had never... well you see..." Seunghyun looked stunned. "Last night was your first time... _ever?_ " 

 

Jiyong looked down. "Well... _technically_. I have performed sexual acts before... just not intercourse. So yes... it was." Seunghyun pulled him close. "I had no idea. I wish you'd told me. Are you alright?" Jiyong nodded in his embrace. "I'm wonderful. I told you Seunghyun... we're soulmates and now we're bound together for all eternity." 

 

Seunghyun released him. " _Wait... what?_ " Jiyong tilted his head. "The binding ritual... I just explained it to you." The older man shook his head. "No... you explained that Soohyuk wanted to... _do that_ with you. You never mentioned that it was something that we were gonna do. That we _already_ did." 

 

Jiyong rolled his eyes. "Seunghyun... I'm good, but even _I_ can't restore virginity. It was our only opportunity. Once we had intercourse it would be a _fait de accompli_ , I had to act." Seunghyun frowned. "Did you ever think to maybe ask me if I'd like this to happen? Did that cross your mind at all?" 

 

The witch huffed in annoyance. "Of course it did. That is why I indicated to you that we were soulmates and that you should claim me as yours before the act had occurred. You seemed to agree wholeheartedly at the time. Did you deceive me when you stated that I was yours for eternity?"

 

Seunghyun's mind was racing, he remembered saying those words... he just didn't know the actual weight they carried. "No... of course not. I love you Jiyong. _I... I.._. it's all so confusing. What happens now?" Jiyong sighed. "Nothing. By binding our souls together I've accomplished two things. The first being you and I are obviously now mated for life. The second being that Soohyuk can finally give up this ridiculous obsession and leave me be."

 

The elder man hummed. Jiyong raised a brow. "Tell me. What's the most troubling part here." Seunghyun looked at him. "Did you... we're you so desperate to get away from Soohyuk that you... that you did this to prevent him..." 

 

Jiyong stepped forward and embraced him. "If that were the case, there were dozens of men that I could have slept with just to deter Soohyuk. I was waiting for you... I knew you were my soulmate the first time we met. I could just feel it, _deep inside._ You're the only man who's ever affected me just by your scent, your touch, your voice. If it wasn't you... it wouldn't be anyone." 

 

Seunghyun squeezed his eyes shut. "I really want to be mad at you. You went behind my back again and cast a spell when you promised that you wouldn't. I really _want_ to be mad... but you're making it really hard to be." Jiyong nuzzled into his neck. "I just couldn't take the chance of losing you." 

 

Seunghyun sighed and kissed his head. "You won't... _ever._ I can't even be mad at you right now. _Wait_... you didn't cast some kind of forgiveness spell on me, did you?" Jiyong shook his head. "I swear by Gaho and Jolie... I did not." 

 

The older man pulled his chin up to look at his face. "Why do I love you so much?" Jiyong smiled. "Because we are a perfect match." Seunghyun smiled. "You may be on to something." The redhead leaned up and kissed him. "Seunghyun... take me to bed." Seunghyun exhaled. "No funny business, right?" Jiyong just smirked and pulled him towards the stairs.

 

Seungri was out at a club with Daesung enjoying himself. He'd been talking to this girl for the last twenty minutes and she was just his type... _blonde, clingy and drunk_. He'd stepped away to grab them a couple more cocktails, but when he got back she was gone. 

 

In her place was a petite redhead with a pair of innocent looking eyes and killer legs. She smiled sweetly at him. "Hi there... I'm Bom." He blinked at her, clearly confused. "Uh... hi Bom. I'm Seungri. Not to be rude, but did you see a blonde girl with a white dress? She was here a minute ago." 

 

Bom tilted her head. "She had to leave. Why not spend a little time with me instead... _sexy?_ " Seungri raised an eyebrow and sat down. "Alright... so Bom... you live around here?" She smiled and leaned in closer. "Not too far. Why? You wanna come to my place for a nightcap?" As she spoke she ran her hand up his thigh, resting it close to his crotch. 

 

Seungri smirked... it was like shooting fish in a barrel. "That sounds great, Bom. Where did you say that you lived again?" She smirked and licked her lips. "I didn't, but I live in a sweet town called Salem. Ever been there?" 

 

Seungri looked surprised. "No way! I work in Salem at a record shop called Take a Spin." Bom smiled. "Small world. So... you up for that nightcap?" Seungri smirked. "Baby... I'm up for anything you've got." Bom raised a brow. "Well then... shall we?" 

 

The next morning, when Jiyong tried to get out of bed Seunghyun pulled him back and wrapped him in a hug. "You can't leave... we're bound together, remember?" Jiyong giggled, squirming in his hold. "That's not exactly what it means." 

 

Seunghyun smiled, tickling his sides. "Oh no? What then? Do we have to do everything together now? Shower, shave, haircuts... maybe use the toilet together." Jiyong slapped his chest. "It's not even amusing." Seunghyun snickered. "Then why are you laughing? Admit it... you've got one funny soulmate." 

 

Jiyong rolled his eyes. " _Hilarious_. I thought that you were going for a haircut this morning. Shouldn't you get up?" Seunghyun yawned. "I guess. Where do you go? Your hair always look good." The redhead smiled. "My friend, Dara has a salon in town. I'm sure she'd take care of you. She's very good with color as well or so I'm told." 

 

Seunghyun smiled. "Alright, if you recommend her, then she must be good. Will you join me in the shower before I go?" Jiyong mock sighed. "If I must." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primrose symbolizes 'I can't live without you'. Obviously, this is how Seunghyun feels about Jiyong. As for the binding ritual that was spoken of, I found that on the internet under 'witches spells'. All you apparently need is for one or both of the parties to be virgins, have sex and recite the spell. This will bind your souls together for all eternity, so choose wisely, my friends.


	13. Park Sisters

Seunghyun walked into _Sheer Magic_ and stopped at the reception desk. "Hi... I'm looking for Dara." A  petite girl with bright blue hair cut in an exaggerated asymmetric bob approached him. "I'm Dara... are you Seunghyun? Jiyong let me know you'd be in." 

 

Seunghyun smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I just really need a cut. Can't stand it when it gets too long on my neck." She nodded. "Step over to the sink and I'll take good care of you." Once he was washed and conditioned, Dara led him to her station.  Have a seat. You have beautiful hair."

 

Seunghyun sat down. "Thanks. So... you cut Jiyong's hair?" She nodded, smiling. "We grew up together. I do, have for ages. How long has your hair been white? Don't get me wrong, I like it. It really suits you." 

 

He chuckled. "No... I understand. It's weird for a guy my age to have white hair. It's kind of a family thing. My mom told me her hair turned white at eighteen, just like mine did." Dara hummed. "Some kind of genetic thing. Well it's very healthy and thick so I wouldn't worry about it." 

 

She started to cut his hair. "You know, if you do want a change you could pull off a lot of different colors with your bone structure." He smiled. "Thanks, but it just won't work." She looked at him through the mirror. "What do you mean by, it won't work?"

 

He exhaled. "I tried dying my hair electric blue when I was nineteen, sort of an homage to David Bowie's Sound and Vision. The next day, it was back to white. I was so disappointed. Apparently, for whatever reason, my hair just doesn't take hair dye."

 

Dara stopped cutting and looked at him. "That's so odd. Maybe it wasn't permanent dye?" He shook his head. "I've gone to salons as well, same thing happens. It must have something to do with whatever made my hair white to start with." 

 

Dara smirked. "Well, you could always do what I do." He blinked at her. "What's that?" She reached up and pulled her hair off, revealing the blonde hair tied up underneath. "Wear wigs. Then you can have any hairstyle, anytime." 

 

Once the cut was completed, he reached for his wallet. "Thank you so much. I know you squeezed me in. I appreciate it." Dara smiled. "No problem. Any friend of Jiyong's is a friend of mine." 

 

Bom walked down the street, head held high getting a sense of satisfaction from the click of her red stiletto's on the sidewalk. She was a strong, sexy woman who exuded an aura of confidence. She was well aware of the looks that she received from men and women alike. Looks of appreciation, looks of lust, looks of envy... she smugly enjoyed each and every one.

 

She walked into the small shop, smile on her face and paused to regard a small baby which a man was carrying in a carrier upon his back. "Do you think that's a good idea?" The man smiled at her. "I get that a lot, he's perfectly safe back there... don't worry."

 

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You misunderstand... that is the _ugliest baby_ I've ever seen... is it a good idea to subject the public to... _that_." The man looked extremely annoyed. "Excuse me? What's wrong with you?" 

 

Bom rolled her eyes. "What are you so upset about? It's not like he's even _your_ son." The man was livid at this point and his wife joined him. "Honey... what's wrong?" He turned to her. "This... _person_... is insulting little Stevie. First calling him ugly and now... she's saying he's not my son." 

 

The wife blanched. " _What?_ " Bom huffed, reaching out to touch the baby's leg. "He's... someone named Kyle's child." The man's eyes went wide. "You said you never see Kyle anymore!" They left the shop screaming at each other. 

 

Bom looked around. "How tacky this place is." Jiyong sighed. "That was impressive Bom. It's not even noon and you're already destroying lives." She smirked. "I do what I can. Seriously Jiyong... How can you sit here day after day and listen to these... mortals go on and on about their stupid lives?" 

 

Jiyong crossed his arms and leaned on his counter. "What is it you wanted?" She smirked at him. " _Yongie_... always so cross these days. Why is that? You used to be fun?" He frowned. "Bom... get to the point." She rolled her eyes. "Last night I met the most interesting young man." 

 

Jiyong sighed. "Please tell me that you didn't come here to tell me about your sexual exploits." Bom looked innocent. "We didn't have sex. He thinks we did... but we didn't. I needed _othe_ r things from this man. I needed information. He's quite the little talker. So... _how was it?_ " 

 

Jiyong narrowed his eyes. "What are you referring to?" Bom's eyes danced with mischief. " _The sex_. First times can be _so_ traumatic... especially when there with the _wrong person_.  He stood up straight. "Stay out of my business." Her smile was positively wicked. "Oh... but Yongie... it's my job to be _in_ your business. You know that."

 

He took a step towards her. "How you can be the polar opposite of your sister is beyond me." She chuckled darkly. "I've always been the fun sister." He rolled his eyes and looked at her shoes. "Be gone before someone drops a house on you." She threw her head back, laughing. "See... you haven't lost your sense of humor... _entirely_." 

 

Once he was sure that Bom was indeed gone, Jiyong was out the door in a flurry as well. As he stormed out and headed down the street his shop door swung closed with an ominous bang, locking itself with a sharp click. 

 

With every step he took storm clouds gathered to darken the once sunny skies. By the time he rounded the corner to the curiosities shop a rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance.  As soon as he walked in the door, Youngbae knew there was trouble brewing.

 

Acting quickly he cleared his throat and spoke to the few patrons that were browsing their shop. " _Excuse me._.. I'm sorry, but we're going to have to be closing for a short time. My lovely wife would be happy to give you all a coupon for a 10% discount to make up for the inconvenience." 

 

HyoRin smiled sweetly and handed out the coupons as she ushered the patrons outside, locking the door behind them. The skies opened and a pelting rain began to fall as flashes of lightning and rolling thunder erupted outside the shop windows.

 

Jiyong stood tensely clenching and unclenching his fists. His eyes landed on a glass figurine display  case and with a flick of his head it was thrown against the wall, shattering. Youngbae raised an eyebrow casually leaning against the wall, unfazed by the storm nor the breaking glass. "Feel better now?"

 

The redhead exhaled flicking his head towards the mess he'd made and restoring the case as well as its content. "Not at all, no." Youngbae glanced outside at the storm. "Why don't you tell us what's going on." 

 

Jiyong closed his eyes. "I... I think I need assistance." Youngbae nodded. "Whatever you need, you know that. We're always here."  Jiyong opened his eyes, breathing deep. "Bom. She was just at my shop. I think she... _Soohyuk._.. they're planning on doing harm to Seunghyun. They know... they... found out..." HyoRin touched his arm. "What did they find out?"

 

The redhead sighed. "We slept together. They found out. She seduced Seungri." Youngbae sighed. "Well... what can we do? You're way more gifted than we are. Shouldn't you be the one protecting him. I assume you're thinking of a protection spell." 

 

Jiyong nodded. "I am. The only thing is... I promised him I wouldn't go behind his back and cast anymore spells after I performed that binding ritual without telling him." Youngbae looked shocked. "You did what? Jiyong... how could you?" 

 

The redhead sighed. "What choice did I have? He is my soulmate... there would be no other opportunity. I'm not like you two... I didn't have the luxury of knowing who I was destined to be with when I was five. It took quite a bit longer for me to find Seunghyun, and I'll be damned if I'm letting go of him now that I've found him."

 

HyoRin spoke up. "I'll do it under one condition. You assist me. I don't want to... mess this up. It's too important."  Jiyong nodded. "It was my intent from the beginning. Shall we begin?" 


	14. Say That You Love Me

Youngbae listened to his wife and Jiyong discuss which would be the best protection spell to use against witches as powerful as Soohyuk and Bom. They went back and forth between charms of protection and outright barriers. It was clear to him that in his agitated state, Jiyong was just not thinking clearly. 

 

Finally, he decided to speak up. "Wouldn't it be more beneficial to cast a reversing spell?" Jiyong looked over at him where he was perched upon a stool. " _Youngbae_... that's... that's _brilliant._ How did I not see that?" 

 

Youngbae smiled. "I think that you're just a little too close to the issue. _I know... I know_... I'm not super gifted or anything... but I know my spells. I think this is the way to go." Jiyong nodded, contemplating. "It is without a doubt the way to go. Thank you. I can always count upon you."

 

HyoRin hugged her husband. "You _are_ gifted sweetie. In so many ways. It's not all about casting spells and seeing things... you're gifted in so many other areas. You _are_ a wonderful witch, husband and soon, father." 

 

Jiyong smiled at them. "I believe the reason that you two were destined to be together is you each have your own strengths and they compliment each other." HyoRin smiled. "That's so sweet of you. Is that how it is with you and Seunghyun?" 

 

Jiyong exhaled a deep breath. "With Seunghyun I feel a calmness in my soul that I've never experienced before. I suppose it's a strength of his to have that effect on me. So... yes I would say that we do compliment each other in ways I never thought possible."

 

Youngbae nodded. "Don't worry Jiyong... we'll keep him safe." The redhead cleared his throat. "So... we shall have to meet tonight and perform this spell at midnight for it to be most potent. I'll make sure that Seunghyun is asleep. See you both then and thank you." 

 

As he left their shop, Jiyong felt relieved to have such wonderful friends to stand beside him. He now understood the lengths that's Soohyuk was willing to go to in order to achieve his ultimate goal. Keeping Seunghyun safe would become his main priority, no matter what. 

 

He stopped at Take a Spin on his way back, knowing that Seunghyun would be back from his haircut by now. Entering, he caught sight of the older man assisting a customer and waited by the counter, eyeing Seungri while he waited. "Hello Seungri. How are you today?" He was trying to ascertain if the younger man was under some kind of spell. 

 

Seungri fidgeted nervously. "Hello... _uhm_...." The redhead arched a brow. " _Jiyong_. It's alright to address me by my name." The younger man blinked. " _I didn't... you could... you're..._ please don't turn me into a eunuch or something." Jiyong furrowed his brow. "Why on earth would I do that?" 

 

The younger man pointed nodded his head. "I knew it... you're not saying you _can't_ do it... just asking for a reason why! I keep telling Seunghyun that you can wreak havoc with my most important organ... he just won't admit it." Jiyong smiled reassuringly. " _Seungri_... honestly I never give your... _organ_ a second thought. It's way down on my list of things to do."

 

Seungri gaped at him as Seunghyun approached, smiling. "Hey you. I didn't expect you to drop over. You didn't get caught in that crazy storm earlier, did you?" Jiyong smiled and shook his head. "No... I was indoors when the worst struck. Did you?" 

 

Seunghyun shook his head. "Luckily I had just gotten back from the hairdresser's. She's really nice, your friend I mean." Jiyong nodded. "Dara is a wonderful person." The older man smiled. "Since you're here can we make plans for tonight? I thought we'd go out... sort of a date night." 

 

The redhead licked his lips. "I'd rather not. If you don't mind, can we just stay in, I'm a bit tired and would love a quiet evening at home." Seunghyun nodded. "Alright. I can cook if you're tired, I don't  mind." Jiyong smiled sweetly. "That would be lovely. I'll see you at closing time." 

 

Later that evening after a nice meal, Jiyong yawned. "Do you mind if we head upstairs?" 

Seunghyun shook his head. "Not at all, I'm a bit tired myself." Jiyong yawned again. "Oh... Excuse me. I'm not sure why I'm so sleepy." 

 

They headed up to Jiyong's bedroom and once they'd climbed into bed, Seunghyun began yawning as well. "Oh... now I'm doing it. I guess I'm tired too." Jiyong snuggled up to him. "It's been a long week... let's get some sleep." 

 

An hour later, Jiyong opened his kitchen door for HyoRin and Youngbae. "Thank you both for coming." Youngbae nodded. "Where's Seunghyun?" Jiyong pointed upstairs. "He's sleeping, don't worry he's out for the night."

 

HyoRin blinked. "Did you... make him sleep?" Jiyong shook his head. "Not in the way in which you're thinking. No spells... just the good old fashioned power of suggestion. I was tired so therefore, so was he. Would you two like tea?" 

 

They waved him off so he nodded his head at the kettle upon the stove, turning it off. "Alright then... let's begin." HyoRin lit the sandalwood incense and let the smoke build up as she carved a deep X Into the black candle. She then took the two small mirrors and placed them so that they were facing each other, placing the candle in between and lighting it. It gave off the illusion of repeating candles deep within the mirrors.

 

She then began to chant the words:

 

_The magic upon Seunghyun_  
Be trapped this night  
Between these mirrors  
Never see light

 

There was a bright flash and the candle burst into a fireball, the mirrors shattered and HyoRin jumped back as if burned. Youngbae was instantly by her side holding her as she trembled and fought to regain composure. 

 

"What's going on?" Jiyong turned to see Seunghyun standing in the doorway with a look of concern on his face. The redhead, himself confused, shook his head. "It's nothing." Youngbae had moved HyoRin to a chair. "Jiyong... _please._.. check her... _the baby."_

 

Jiyong rushed over and felt HyoRin's flat tummy. "She... she appears to be fine. For your own peace of mind you may wish to visit your physician tomorrow." Seunghyun looked at the mess on the table. "Just what were you three doing?" 

 

Youngbae stood up. "I think I'll be taking Hyo home. You two have lots to talk about." Jiyong walked them to the door. "Thank you. Please get some rest." HyoRin nodded. "I'm sorry Jiyong. I don't know what I did wrong." He hugged her. "Not at all. It must be Soohyuk. He's more intelligent than I give him credit for. It wasn't your fault at all."

 

Seunghyun watched as Jiyong cleaned up the debris from the failed spell. "So... what was going on?" Jiyong sighed. "Seunghyun... we were trying to protect you." The older man looked stunned. " _Me?!_ From who?" 

 

Jiyong's mouth formed a hard line. "Soohyuk." Seunghyun blinked. "Soohyuk? What's he want with... _oh._.. the old if I can't have you no one can spiel?" The redhead sighed. "In a manner of speaking... yes. I believe that he's not above harming you. He's already sent his lackey, Bom to garner information from Seungri... he's not above..."

 

Seunghyun stopped him. " _Hold on.._. did you say Seungri? As in my Seungri?" Jiyong nodded. "Of course, what good would it do to go after some other Seungri?" The older man frowned. "Well... is he alright? She didn't hurt him, did she? Is he under a spell? Honestly... that would explain so much." 

 

Jiyong shook his head. "He's fine. Apparently she just extracted the information she needed and was done with him. Bom is efficient, I'll give her that. She doesn't waste unnecessary time in dalliances with mortals." 

 

Seunghyun nodded. " _Wait... what? Mortals?_ " Jiyong froze, he hadn't meant to say that. Perhaps Seunghyun would let it go, move on to other topics. "Jiyong... what are you talking about? Why did you say that? You're not seriously saying what that implies... _are you?_ " 

 

Jiyong sighed. "Seunghyun... would you like a cup of tea?" Seunghyun glared at him. "No I don't want a cup of fucking tea. I want my soulmate to answer my question. Why did you say that?" The redhead moved to the stove and turned on the kettle. "I'd like a cup of tea. I find it soothing when discussing matters of importance."

 

Seunghyun let out an exasperated sigh. "You are so much like my mother... it's scary. She'd do the same thing to me when I was a boy. Put off talking about an unpleasant or uncomfortable subject until the damn tea was ready." 

 

Jiyong calmly poured the boiling water into his porcelain pot to let the tea steep. He reached for two teacups and grabbed a tray. "Would you prefer taking our tea upstairs or on the porch?" Seunghyun grabbed the tray and headed to the porch, Jiyong followed along behind him _._

 

Once Jiyong had poured the tea, he sat back and regarded the older man. " _Seunghyun.._. I used the word mortal to refer to Seungri it's true. It's also correct that witches aren't mortal in a sense." Seunghyun put his tea down. "So... what? You'll live forever?"

 

Jiyong sighed. "Just because we are not mortal doesn't make us necessarily immortal. I know it's confusing. Let me explain. When a witch meets their soulmate and that soulmate is also of the gifted blood... their life expectancy is prolonged unless their soulmate is killed. Which was the case with my parents. My father was killed in Korea on a business trip, so my mother succumbed to cancer shortly thereafter."

 

Seunghyun frowned. "That's horrible." Jiyong looked into his teacup. "Thank you. It was a terrible time for me. So you see... we are not super humans. Quite the contrary. Our life expectancy is dependent upon our mates." The older man blinked. "But... _I'm... I'm.._. not like you. What does that mean?"

 

Jiyong set his cup down and turned to face Seunghyun. "It means that I get to live a regular length lifetime with you. That's more than I could have hoped for. I'm truly the luckiest man on earth." Seunghyun smiled. "Jiyong... I... don't know what to say." 

 

The redhead smiled softly. "Say that you understand and that you love me." Seunghyun stroked his cheek. "You know I do. I always will." 


	15. Visiting

Jiyong was becoming distracted. He was racking his brain trying to determine why the reversing spell ended so badly. He knew of no spell that could so effectively block another witches magic. Youngbae, being the good friend that he was, was also looking into it. He was pouring over all the books that he had in a diligent search for some clue. 

 

"Jiyong... I've looked in every book in my mother's house. I just can't figure it out. The only thing I did learn was that a more gifted witch would be able to cast an unbreakable spell." Jiyong frowned. "Soohyuk is certainly not more gifted than I am and neither is Bom." 

 

Youngbae nodded. "Agreed, but maybe the combination of the two are." Jiyong poured himself more tea. " _Perhaps._ I have such a strange feeling about this, Bae. I can't quite put my finger upon it and that is what is the most unsettling."

 

Youngbae sighed. "How's Seunghyun taking all this? Is he freaking out?" Jiyong smiled softly for the first time since he and Youngbae had started talking. "Seunghyun is a remarkable person. He amazes me on a continual basis. The way he is able to be so accepting of me... of my true nature... to digest what I can only assume is somewhat shocking information... it's just beyond what I'd hoped for in a soulmate."

 

Youngbae chuckled. "Jiyong... that's what love is. _Acceptance_." Jiyong cleared his throat. "I realize that. I just never thought that I'd find it." The shorter man smiled. "I'm so glad for you. You deserve all the happiness in the world."

 

Jiyong placed his cup on the tray. "Thank you Bae. However... as wonderful as that is... I seem to be failing Seunghyun in the worst possible way. What good is having all these gifts if I can't use them to protect the one person who is most precious to me?" 

 

Youngbae shook his head. "You're not failing him, you've just hit a road block. I'm sure you'll figure it out." Jiyong stood with the tray to clear the tea. "I shall have to. Soohyuk has a very devious mind and Bom is just like a cat with a mouse when she's playing with someone. I hate to think of them focusing their energy upon my gentle soulmate." 

 

Seunghyun and Jiyong were sitting on the porch one evening enjoying a glass of wine together after dinner. They'd taken to talking about their lives together. They were soulmates, after all and although Jiyong could ' _read_ ' quite a bit about Seunghyun he enjoyed talking to him and finding things out. Seunghyun enjoyed it as well... discovering more about Jiyong was always worth his time.

 

"When did you realize that you were gifted?" Jiyong took a drink of his wine. "I've always known. From my earliest recollection I recall using my gifts. My parents told me they could tell when I was born." Seunghyun raised his brows. "Is that common? Is everyone like that?"

 

Jiyong shook his head. "Not at all. Some don't receive their gifts until they are in grade school and there are even those who do not receive them until they come of age... eighteen." Seunghyun tilted his head. "Is that why your gifts are so powerful? Because you got them so young?"

 

The redhead smiled. "Not at all. Gifts can be powerful whenever they are received. Age is of no consequence. Enough about me... tell me about your family. You've spoken about your mother... what about your father?" 

 

Seunghyun shifted in his seat. "There's not much to tell. My father has been gone since I was three." Jiyong touched his thigh. "I'm so sorry. Your poor mother lost her love when you were just a baby." The older man sighed. "He's not dead... just gone. I know it's probably hard for you to understand because of the whole soulmate thing."

 

Jiyong was frowning. "Do you mean that he just left you and your mother?" Seunghyun finished his wine and placed the glass onto the coffee table. "Not really left. My mother told me that my father had business abroad... Korea I think. He never came back, but he did send money. It sounds bad, but I don't even really remember him." 

 

The redhead blinked at him. "Your mother must be a strong woman. You're very lucky to have her." Seunghyun nodded. "I know. She always kept me on the straight and narrow. She always seemed to be one step ahead of me. After a while, I just stopped trying to fool her because she always knew when I was lying. Mothers intuition, I guess." 

 

Jiyong stroked his hair. "How sweet. I should love to meet the woman who made you the caring man that you are today." Seunghyun leaned over and kissed him. "Why don't I call her and arrange a visit? I know she's anxious to meet you as well." 

 

"You're taking _that witch_ to visit your sweet mother? Are you crazy? He'll scare the piss out of her." Seunghyun glared at Seungri. "Please stop referring to Jiyong as ' _that witch_ ' and don't ever say ' _scare the piss out of her_ ' about my mother again." 

 

Seungri rolled his eyes and tossed a treat to Gaho. "He's so touchy... you don't care if I call him ' _that witch_ ', do you? It's what he is, isn't it?" Seunghyun crossed his arms. "I'm serious, Seungri. Knock it off. My mom is going to love him."

 

Seungri flipped another treat to Gaho. "Relax... what's got you so nervous?" Seunghyun ran a hand through his hair. "My mom is pretty protective of me. She never likes anyone I date. What if she doesn't like Jiyong?"

 

Seungri tossed another treat to the dog. " _Shit._.. what if Jiyong goes all devil witch on your mom? You can't bring him there." Seunghyun frowned, leaning against the counter. "That's not what I was thinking. Jiyong isn't like that. I'm afraid that his feelings will get hurt."

 

The younger man once again fed the dog a treat. "Just hypothetically speaking... if she doesn't like him, what would you do?" Seunghyun sighed. "I love my mother and I've never defied her in my life, but I'd never leave Jiyong, not for anyone or anything. I'd be really grateful if you keep this information to yourself. I don't want Jiyong to be unnecessarily upset."

 

Seungri raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry... I hardly ever speak to him. I won't say a word." Seunghyun cracked the slightest of smiles. "Thanks, but I was talking to Gaho."

 

The next Saturday Jiyong stood in front of his mirror adjusting his shirt for the third time. "Seunghyun are you certain that your mother will be overjoyed to see Gaho and Jolie accompanying us today?" The older man stood behind him and wrapped his arms around his slender waist.

 

"My mother loves animals. I always brought Charlie with me and she's got a cat herself." Jiyong regarded him in the mirror as they stood there. Seunghyun had his head upon his shoulder and they both smiled at their reflections. 

 

"We do make a handsome couple, don't we?" Seunghyun kissed his neck. "We do. Are you ready to go?" Jiyong turned in Seunghyun's arms, wrapping his own arms around the elder's neck. "Seunghyun.... I'm loath to mention this, _but I've never... that is... of course I haven't._.."

 

Seunghyun kissed his lips softly. "Don't worry, beautiful... my mother will love you." Jiyong nodded. "Thank you... I needed to hear that. I love you." The older man smiled. "Love you too. We should get going... my mom is expecting us for lunch." 

 

Seunghyun grabbed his keys and headed towards the door. He himself was nervous about his mother meeting Jiyong. He believed that she'd love him, but she'd surprised him before. He tried to keep his thoughts neutral so as not to alert Jiyong to his fears. 

 

Once the dogs were comfortably situated in the back seat, they started off on their drive to the town of Topsfied where Seunghyun's mother lived. It wasn't a long drive... maybe twenty minutes. Jiyong had brought some of his tea to give to her as well as a nice raw honey which he quite liked. 

 

It wasn't long before they were pulling into the driveway of Seunghyun's childhood home. " _Seunghyun_... it's quite charming. It must have been wonderful growing up here." Seunghyun smiled. "I enjoyed it. Ready to go in?" 

 

The redhead smiled in return. "I am." Jiyong stepped out of his side of the car and opened the back door for the dogs to exit as well. Noticing a large grey and white cat he bent to greet it, stroking it's fur. As he stood up, he was overcome with a feeling of dread and his vision began to go black as dizziness overcame him.  Gaho and Jolie both began growling which immediately caught Seunghyun's attention. He arrived just in time to catch Jiyong before he hit the ground. 

 

Jiyong's mind began to clear and he slowly became aware of his surroundings. He had the strong impression of Seunghyun all around him and when he removed the cold cloth that had been placed over his eyes, he knew why. He was in Seunghyun's childhood bedroom lying upon his bed. He knew it even before he opened his eyes and looked around. 

 

He sat up and let his eyes adjust as he focused on all of Seunghyun's belongings. His toy collection neatly lining the shelves, his books stacked upon his desk, all things that spoke to Jiyong so much about the man he loved, and the boy that he had been. He was pulled out of his silent musings by a knock on the door. 

 

It slowly opened to a woman with long white hair pulled back at her nape by a large clip. She was very pretty despite the look of concern upon her face. "Feeling better now? Seunghyun was very worried about you." 

 

Jiyong stood up. "I'm feeling fine, thank you. I'm so sorry to be so much trouble, Mrs. Choi." She took a step into the room. "You're no trouble... I do think it would be best if you and I have a little talk though." Jiyong nodded. "Alright." 

 

She led him downstairs and out to her patio which overlooked her gardens. Gaho and Jolie were there, lying in the grass. "Your home is lovely and the gardens are breathtaking." She smiled. "Thank you. It's one of my joys in life... _gardening_. Of course Seunghyun comes before everything. There isn't _anything_ I wouldn't do to protect my son. _Tea?_ "

 

Jiyong nodded. "Yes please. Speaking of Seunghyun, where might he be?" She waved her hand towards the street. "He's gone to the store for me. He'll be back shortly, I didn't give him too long of a list." 

 

The redhead took a sip of his tea. "I see. Mrs. Choi... I consider myself extremely... adept at reading people..." She smiled. "I'm sure you do, and please call me Hyori." Jiyong nodded. "Fine... Hyori, why haven't you told your son..." Seunghyun walked out onto the patio. "Told me what?" 


	16. Told Me What?

Both Hyori and Jiyong turned at the sound of Seunghyun's voice. "Told me what?" Hyori didn't even flinch. "You're back and just in time for tea." She gestured for him to take a seat. "Doesn't Jiyong look good... for someone who was so close to death's door earlier, that is?" 

 

Seunghyun sat down and looked over at Jiyong, concern written on his face. "How are you feeling? Are you alright?" Jiyong nodded, sipping his tea. "I am, thank you. Although I don't believe that I was ever at death's door at anytime." Hyori chuckled. "I'm teasing because Tabi was overly worried."

 

Jiyong raised a brow in confusion, something he was not accustomed to feeling. "I'm sorry... _Tabi?_ " "Tabi is what the family calls Seunghyun." The three tea drinkers turned to face the patio door. Jiyong felt his skin prickle as Seunghyun stood up, smiling. " _Wookie!_ When did you get here?" 

 

Dongwook smiled in return and opened his arms for a hug. "Didn't your mother tell you we'd be here?" Hyori stood up. "I wanted to surprise him. Where's Han Byul?" A pretty woman with long dark hair entered the patio. "I'm here aunt Hyori." 

 

Seunghyun pulled back from Dongwook and reached his hand out to Jiyong to beckon him over. "Jiyong... this is my cousin, Dongwook and his wife Han Byul." Jiyong smiled and extended his hand graciously. Seunghyun's cousin was just as tall as he was and his hair was just as white. When they shook hands Jiyong felt that same prickle on his skin. Looking up into his eyes he saw that they held his own with what looked to be a silent challenge. 

 

Han Byul smiled at him, but kept her distance. Preferring to stay by Hyori's or her husband's side. Jiyong felt strength coming from her even though she acted demurely. "Mom... why didn't you tell me that they were in from New York?" Hyori smiled. "It was a last minute decision and honestly..." She glanced at Jiyong ever so briefly. "I welcomed the reinforcements." 

 

Dongwook sat down beside his wife and smiled. "So Jiyong... tell us about your family? Are your parents still with you?" Jiyong suspected that they already knew the answer, but he looked the older man in the eye just the same and shook his head. "No... unfortunately my parents have passed on. I have only my good friends left." 

 

Seunghyun squeezed his hand. " _And me._ " Jiyong smiled softly at him. "Yes... _and you._ " Dongwook cleared his throat. "How long have you two been seeing each other? You seem... _close_." Seunghyun smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Not too long, but it seems longer if that makes any sense. It's funny... I feel like I've known Jiyong forever." 

 

Hyori stood up. "I think we should probably eat now. Han Byul.. come and help me in the kitchen please. Dongwook would you clear the tea please?" Han Byul obediently followed the older women inside as Dongwook set about loading the tea tray. Once he had disappeared inside the house as well, Seunghyun sighed. "Jiyong... _I... it's not you_... my mother is a wonderful person... she just has a problem with anyone I'm dating." 

 

The redhead calmly layed his hands upon the table. "I'm not quite sure this is the case. Seunghyun... hasn't it ever occurred to you..." "Beer Tabi?" Dongwook was in front of them before either of them realized it... _odd_... for Jiyong at least. Seunghyun nodded. "Sure. Thanks Wookie." 

 

The older man looked at Jiyong with a raised eyebrow. "What about you? Beer?" Jiyong shook his head. "Thank you, no." Dongwook nodded. "Water then. Like the ladies." He placed a pitcher of water down onto the table and poured Jiyong a glass, sitting down opposite the couple. "I'm sorry... I interrupted. You were saying... something about _hasn't it occurred to Tabi._ Please... _go on_." 

 

Jiyong took a sip of water and smiled. "I believe I've lost my train of thought." Dongwook took a long pull from his beer, eyes never leaving Jiyong's. "That's strange. Does that happen a lot?" The redhead tilted his head. "No.... _never_." Seunghyun looked between the two men and was about to interject when his mother and Han Byul returned carrying trays of food.

 

"Tabi... please help us." He stood immediately and took the tray from his mother. "It looks great, mom." She smiled. "Thank you. How's everything out here? Are you all having fun?" Dongwook chuckled. " _Loads auntie._.. at least I am." 

 

After lunch and once the table was cleared, Hyori's looked at Jiyong. "Would you like to see more of my gardens?" He nodded. "I believe I would, thank you." Seunghyun stood to join them, but his mother shook her head. "Tabi you stay here and visit with your cousins. Jiyong and I will be fine." 

 

"You have quite the array of blossoms here. It's just spectacular." Hyori smiled. "Thank you Jiyong. Why don't we just cut to the chase. What's a little witch like you want with my Tabi, _hmm?_ " Jiyong turned from the begonia which he was admiring and faced her. "What makes you think that I want anything from him?" 

 

She sat down upon a bench and regarded him. "Maybe I'm just a suspicious mother or maybe it's the fact that you've been casting spells on him since you've met." Jiyong blanched slightly. "I reversed that love spell..." Hyori smiled. "It doesn't matter... it didn't work anyway." 

 

Jiyong huffed. "I beg your pardon... _my spells always work_... without fail." She chuckled. " _Really? Always?_ Even the other night when you tried to put that reversing spell on him? Did that work?" The redhead picked imaginary lint off of his shirt. "Clearly you've already performed some kind of protection spell upon him."

 

Hyori crossed her legs. "Clearly." Jiyong leveled her with a steady gaze. "Why?" She quirked her brow at the question. "Why? Because I'm his mother and I will always protect him." Jiyong took a seat beside her. "No... why haven't you told him that you're an immensely powerful witch? That his cousin is as well, although I'm not quite certain how powerful he is. He's able to deflect his thoughts so he must be somewhat powerful, his wife as well." 

 

She exhaled. "That's none of your business. Tabi's had other boyfriends. You're not the first to come sniffing around him." Jiyong bristled. "That may be true, but I'll dare say that I'm the only one he's bonded with." Hyori narrowed her eyes. "Tabi _can't_ be bonded to you." 

 

Jiyong shifted in his seat. "We are soulmates and as such we have bonded for life." Hyori's eyes flashed and for a second Jiyong felt slight fear. "You're wrong... it's impossible." "It's true mom. I'm in love with Jiyong, he _is_ my soulmate." Seunghyun had somehow come down the path without either of them knowing and stood next to the bench. 

 

Hyori stood up. " _Tabi_... there's a lot that you don't understand here." Seunghyun frowned. "Like what mom? I'm in love with Jiyong. What else is there to know?" She sighed. "Let's go back to the patio, I've made some cake." 

 

Seunghyun sighed. "Fine... but we need to talk. You think you can distract me with cake... well you're wrong. I swear... the two of you..." He pointed between his mother and his lover. "are the same. Always trying to deflect me... _wait_... are you the same? _Fuck_... you _are_ the same!" 

 

Hyori walked calmly down the path. "Don't swear Tabi. It's chocolate, your favorite." Jiyong sighed and took Seunghyun's hand. "Shall we?" The older man nodded, feeling unsure and nervous for the first time ever in his childhood home. "Jiyong?" 

 

The redhead looked up at his face, already knowing what he would ask. "Yes?" Seunghyun hesitated, looking at their hands. "Did you know? About my mother, I mean?" Jiyong reached up and stroked his face. "Not until I arrived here. I apologize." 

 

Seunghyun tilted his head. "For what? You didn't do anything. I feel like I should be the one..." Jiyong placed his fingers over the elder's lips. "You cannot apologize for what you were unaware of." Seunghyun sighed. "The same goes for you. Besides, she's still my mom. So she's a witch, big deal." The redhead smiled. "Big deal Indeed."

 

When they returned to the patio, there was cake already on the table and Han Byul was pouring more tea for everyone. Hyori gestured to the table as the approached. "Take a seat and Han Byul will serve you a slice of cake. We're having Jiyong's tea this time. I'm anxious to try it, it smells delicious." 

 

Jiyong nodded. "Thank you. That's so kind of you." Seunghyun stared at his plate in a dazed manner listening to them chat about the tea and the cake. Finally he pushed his plate away and sat back heavily. "What's wrong Tabi? Don't you want cake?" 

 

He looked over at his mother and frowned. "No I don't feel like eating cake right now. I just found out that my mother has been lying to me my whole life... why would I want cake for fuck's sake?" Hyori rolled her eyes. "Don't make this out to be worse than it is. You always overdramatize things, Tabi." 

 

Dongwook snorted. "She's right... you do tend to do that." Seunghyun glared at him. _"I do not._ Besides... this isn't some broken toy we're talking about. My mother is a witch and apparently _I'm_ the only one who doesn't know it! I have every right to be a little freaked out about this!" 

 

Hyori sighed. "Were you this upset when you found out about Jiyong?" Seunghyun shook his head. "No... because Jiyong never lied to me about it.... _and he's not my mother._ " Hyori frowned. "But you're convinced that he's your soulmate for some reason." 

 

Dongwook placed his cup down. "You two aren't really bonded, you should know that. I'm sorry Tabi." Seunghyun turned to him. "How can you..." The older man sighed. "You're immune to most spells, Tabi... unless you cast them yourself." 

 

Seunghyun furrowed his brow. " _Unless I... but I'm not... are you saying._.." 


	17. Gifted

Seunghyun furrowed his brow. " _Unless I... but I'm not... are you saying_..." Dongwook nodded. "Yes Tabi... you're gifted." Hyori glared at her nephew. " _Dongwook!_ It's _not_ your place to tell him that information!" 

 

Dongwook turned to face her. "He deserves to know the truth, Auntie! He's almost twenty eight years old, you _can't_ keep it from him forever!" Hyori stood up, flicking her hand and smashing the tea set against the patio floor in anger. "You've _no_ right to make that decision, Dongwook! _I'm_ his mother..." 

 

Dongwook stood up as well, eyes flashing. "He's _not_ a child anymore... he doesn't need protection... _he needs the truth!_ " Seunghyun had been watching the entire argument with a head full of confusion and a heart full of turmoil. 

 

He stood up suddenly, tired of the shouting. He held his head in his hands. " _ **STOP IT, STOP IT, JUST STOP IT!**_ " Everyone turned to look at him. " _Just stop_. I honestly don't give a damn about all these... _gifts_. I can't believe you all did this to me..." 

 

Hyori walked towards him, arms outstretched beseechingly. " _Tabi... sweetie._.. please don't get so upset... let me explain..." Seunghyun shook his head. " _No_.. I don't want to hear it, mom. I don't care... I can't." Dongwook exhaled. " _Tabi please_... there are things that you should know. Things that are _long_ overdue." 

 

Seunghyun backed away from the table, and suddenly Gaho and Jolie were beside him. " _No_... I've gone this long without knowing and..." He pointed to his mother. "apparently my mother never intended for me to know. Come on Jiyong... let's go." 

 

Hyori followed them through the house. " _Tabi wait! Please! Don't leave like this!_ " Seunghyun just kept walking so she grabbed Jiyong's arm. "This is all _your_ fault... if _you_ hadn't shown up in his life..." The redhead pulled himself away. " _I beg your pardon,_ but I've done _nothing_ to Seunghyun that I need be ashamed of." 

 

Once they were away from the house, Jiyong turned to face the older man. " _Seunghyun_..." Seunghyun cut him off. " _Please Jiyong._.. I know what you're going to say. I don't care about what I am or have as gifts. I just want to not think about any of this." 

 

Jiyong licked his lips. "I was merely going to ask if I were able to assist you in any way... you've been dealt a heavy blow.. I merely wish to support you." Seunghyun sighed. "I'm sorry... yeah... you can... just let me digest this and let's not talk about it. I just want to try and relax for the rest of the day." 

 

The redhead nodded. "Of course. Would you like to come in or would you prefer to be alone?" Seunghyun parked in Jiyong's driveway. "Do you mind if I come in? I don't think I'd like to be alone right now." Jiyong smiled. "You are _always_ welcome to stay here anytime you like. In fact, I prefer it when you do." 

 

Once they were inside and seated on the porch with a glass of scotch each, Jiyong curled up next to him, hugging his waist. " _Seunghyun_... I know that you don't wish to speak about this afternoon, but I feel as if I need to say one thing. _I love you_ and I shall _always_ love you. I realize that it is the last thing that you would worry about at this time, but whether the bonding ritual worked or not is of no consequence to me. You _are_ my soulmate and that can never be disputed." 

 

Seunghyun tilted Jiyong's chin up to look at his face. "Actually, it's the one thing that I have been thinking about. Can't we just do it again" Jiyong shook his head. "A bonding ritual can only be performed if one or both participants are virgins." 

 

Seunghyun exhaled. "I forgot... sorry." Jiyong reached up and stroked his face. "Don't be. You've had a ghastly day." The older man frowned. "So... that's it then? Because my family kept me in the dark, we're screwed out of that?" The redhead leaned up and placed a chaste kiss upon his lips. "When you're in a better frame of mind we shall discuss it further."  

 

"So... how'd it go with your mom? Oh! Did she make that sweet bread that I love? Did you bring me any?" Seunghyun was sorting out the record bins while Seungri interrogated him. "No... no sweet bread. Look Seungri. Can we _not_ talk about my mother?"

 

Seungri nodded. "Oh... sure thing. So... how's Jiyong?" Seunghyun nodded absentmindedly. "He's fine." The younger man tilted his head. "Did Jiyong enjoy the day yesterday?" Seunghyun looked at him. "Seungri... I just said that I didn't want to talk about it."

 

Seungri smiled, leaning against the counter. "No... you said you didn't want to talk about your mother. I'm talking about Jiyong. I'm guessing that the day didn't go well. I'm sorry." Seunghyun sighed. "Thanks and no, it didn't." The younger man looked sympathetic. "So... when will you do it?" 

 

Seunghyun raised a brow. "Do what? Seungri... _I'm warning you_... I'm in no mood today." Seungri sat down behind the counter. "I understand. You probably want to, you know... hit that a few more times before you do it. Take it from me though, they get really pissed when you dump them right after sex. Plus you've got the added fear of him literally castrating you." 

 

Seunghyun glared at him. " _Get out... take your lunch break._ " Seungri frowned. "It's only 10:30 , it's too early." The older man took a few steps towards him. "Just leave before I put you through the fucking window." Seungri scampered out the door immediately. 

 

Jiyong noticed Seungri walking down the street. " _Seungri_... why are you taking your lunch break so early?" Seungri jumped at the sight of the witch. " _J...Jiyong._ Seunghyun is kind of cranky today. I needed a break." The redhead raised a brow. "You realize that I am able to read your thoughts." 

 

Seungri blanched. "I've always liked you... _so much._ If I were gay...." Jiyong wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Don't insult me. You would not even have the slightest chance." The younger man frowned. "I'm sorry. Please don't castrate me." The redhead rolled his eyes. "On your way." 

 

Jiyong was worried about his soulmate. He'd been staying at his house for the last four nights in a row and the redhead understood that he was loath to be alone. He hadn't mentioned a word about what had transpired, but Jiyong could feel his agitation even as they lie in each other's arms. 

 

The redhead was determined to help Seunghyun in any way possible. The first thing he needed to do was find out exactly what type of gifts both the older man and his family possessed. Since Seunghyun refused to hear it from his family, Jiyong was forced to try and ascertain the information on his own. 

 

Well, not quite on his own... he'd once again enlisted the help of Youngbae. "I can't believe that Seunghyun is from a gifted family." Jiyong nodded, turning a page in a large and ancient book. "Yes, and apparently he has gifts himself that he was unaware of." 

 

Youngbae whistled lowly. "I'm just amazed that all of this got by you. How can that even happen?" Jiyong looked up at him. "I'm just as amazed myself. His mother is immensely gifted. I cannot fathom why she would want to keep this from her son." 

 

The smaller man frowned. "You said his cousin said it was for his protection... from what?" Jiyong bit his lip. "It was never revealed. Seunghyun was too distraught to listen. I'm extremely worried for his well being." Youngbae sighed. "I understand, but Jiyong... you realize that if you two aren't bonded..."

 

The redhead exhaled. "I _do_ realize Bae. In truth, Soohyuk is at the very bottom of my list of concerns at this time." Youngbae exhaled. "Jiyong... you can't let your guard down. Soohyuk is dangerous and if he sees that he has an opening, he'll take it." 

 

The redhead touched his friend's arm. "I'm thankful for your concern, _I am_. However, I must focus my energy on Seunghyun at this time. His need is greater than my own. No matter what... he is my soulmate." 

 

" _Jiyong?_ " The redhead hummed and dropped a kiss onto his lover's chest as he lie in his arms. It had been just over a week since they'd visited Seunghyun's mother. "Do... do you think you were attracted to me because I'm... _gifted?_ " 

 

Jiyong had been expecting these types of questions and he raised up on one arm to look into his lover's eyes. "Seunghyun... I can honestly tell you that I was unaware of your gifts. I cannot say for sure, however if you being gifted is not part of the reason that we are soulmates." 

 

Seunghyun nodded. "I thought it was odd that you'd fall for a regular person." The redhead leaned down and kissed him. "Gifted or not, you are not regular. You are extraordinary." The older man pulled him closer. "I love you, beautiful." 

 

Seunghyun rolled them so that he was on top of his lover, kissing him deeply. Jiyong responded by wrapping his arms around Seunghyun's neck and burying his fingers into his white strands. "I love you, Seunghyun." 

 

The older man kissed down his neck and began sucking on the redhead's collarbone. Jiyong threw his head back and moaned, as Seunghyun began moving his hand down his chest and finally wrapped his fingers around his growing arousal. 

 

He pumped and stroked him to full hardness as the redhead writhed underneath him. " _S._.. _Seung_... _Seunghyun_." The older man captured his lips again in a brutal kiss and entered him for the second time that night.

 

Seunghyun began thrusting immediately keeping the pace hard and fast as Jiyong clawed at his back and wrapped his legs around his hips. He ground the head of his cock into the redhead's prostate and Jiyong howled in pleasure. 

 

Just the sight of him underneath him, so wrecked from his cock made Seunghyun insane with lust. He pulled the flexible younger man's legs up onto his shoulders and thrusted even harder. Jiyong arched up off of the bed below him as his cock exploded all over his chest. The older man growled as he felt Jiyong clamping down on his cock, thrusted twice and emptied inside of him. 

 

Twenty minutes later they were lying in the exact same position as earlier. " _Jiyong?_ " The now drowsy redhead once again hummed. "Jiyong... tomorrow I want to discuss the bonding issue. I don't want to lose you... _ever_." 


	18. Dongwook

The next morning, they decided to save the bonding talk until later that night. The previous nights activities made them less inclined to jump right out of bed when Jiyong's alarm chimed, so they ended up scrambling to arrive at work on time. Well Seunghyun did anyway, Jiyong never scrambled he simply moved with more purpose. 

 

It was a slow morning at Hex, tourist season all but ended and Halloween not yet in full swing. Jiyong was taking the opportunity to pour over some of the books that he'd gotten from Youngbae even though he had online orders that he really should be seeing to.

 

He was perched behind his counter, deeply engrossed in his reading, dogs at his feet. "Catching up on that light summer reading that you just couldn't manage to get to?" Jiyong jumped and looked up, startled by the presence of another. " _Dongwook_."

 

The older man smirked. "In the flesh. You seem surprised. Didn't you hear me come in?" Jiyong sat back. "You're more than aware that I did not. What I can't understand is, why? How is it possible?" Dongwook examined his nails. "You're a clever little witch and this is killing you, isn't it?" 

 

Jiyong frowned. "It's not me that I'm concerned about, it's Seunghyun." Dongwook pointed to the book. "Hence the reading. Do you really think that you're his soulmate?" The redhead sighed. "I know it just as I know I need oxygen to live." 

 

Dongwook chuckled. "You're a funny little witch as well." Jiyong scowled. "What's your purpose here, Dongwook?" The older man sighed. "I'm here because Tabi needs to know the truth. It's been too long already. I'm here to ask for your help." 

 

Jiyong sighed. "You should be made aware that I'd never go against Seunghyun's wishes. If he does not wish to hear it, then I will not try to convince him otherwise." Dongwook pointed to the book that Jiyong had been reading. "Yet you're willing to go behind his back and do research about it. How is _that_ any different?"

 

The redhead frowned. "I'm concerned for his safety, that's the difference." Dongwook huffed. " _So am I._ If you really wanted to help him, you'd help me." Jiyong stood up, agitated. "You and your family have done nothing but be deceitful to Seunghyun. Why should I trust you now? Especially when I can't get any sort of feel for the kind of person you really are." 

 

Dongwook exhaled. "That's fair enough I suppose. At least promise me that you won't discourage him from listening to what I have to say." Jiyong shook his head. "It's Seunghyun's decision alone whether he hears you out or not. I'll support any decision he makes wholeheartedly." 

 

" _Wookie! Oh my god!_ Seunghyun didn't tell me you were around. How are you?" Dongwook smiled pleasantly. "Hello Seungri. I'm good. You know my cousin... not much of a talker." The younger man laughed. "Hey... were you there when he brought his new boyfriend to meet your aunt?" 

 

Dongwook nodded. "Yeah... I liked him." Seunghyun walked up to the front of the shop. "Dongwook... _why_ are you here?" The older man smiled. "I wanted to see your new shop. It's nice." The younger Choi nodded. "Alright... you've seen it. _Goodbye_." 

 

Seungri gasped. "Seunghyun... he came all the way here to see you... don't be so rude." Seunghyun turned to him. "Stay out if it, Seungri." Dongwook exhaled. "Seungri... go and get coffee. Don't come back for an hour." The young man blinked at him, then nodded. "I'm going to get coffee." 

 

"What the fuck was that?" Dongwook shrugged. " _What?_ " Seunghyun pointed to the door. "You just told Seungri to go get coffee and he left like a puppy. What the fuck was that?" The older man smiled. "Oh... _that_. That's called _persuasion_. You've got it too, in case you're interested." 

 

Seunghyun started fixing the record bins. "Well... _I'm not_." The older man leaned against the counter. "That's probably for the best. When you were young you really abused it. You were a real nuisance." The younger man stopped what he was doing. "What do you mean, I abused it? I never had gifts." 

 

Dongwook chuckled and stood up fully. " _Oh... but you did, Tabi... and you do_." Seunghyun stared at him. "Are you telling me that I've forgotten parts of my childhood?" The older man put his hands out. "No one remembers every minute of their childhood." Seunghyun raised a brow. "I think I'd remember being gifted. There's more to this, isn't there?" 

 

Dongwook nodded. "Yes but you need to hear it all, not just bits and pieces. Are you ready to listen?" Seunghyun sighed. "Only if Jiyong can be there. We'll do it after work at his house... alright?" The older man smiled. "Alright. I'll see you then." 

 

"What do you think?" Jiyong sighed as he chopped the vegetables for the stir fry he was preparing. "What matters is what you think." Seunghyun bit into a carrot as he leaned against the counter. "But I'm asking for your opinion. Do you know about this persuasion? Do you have it?" 

 

The red head pulled out some shrimp from the freezer and began rinsing it. "I do know of it, yes. I myself do not possess this gift. I can tell you that it is a powerful gift to have." Seunghyun looked thoughtful. "So why can't I remember having it?"

 

Jiyong began stir frying the shrimp. "Perhaps you've blocked the memories or they've been blocked for you." Seunghyun stood up and brought him over the vegetables. "Is that even possible?" Jiyong chuckled. "I should think that by now you'd know that most things are possible." 

 

When dinner was prepared, Dongwook arrived right on time. "You have a lovely home, Jiyong." The redhead nodded, taking the wine that he offered him. "Thank you. It was my family home." The older man smiled. "Yes, I know." 

 

Seunghyun gestured for his cousin to sit at the table. "Jiyong's made some shrimp stir fry. He's an excellent cook. I'll grab some wine glasses." Dongwook sat down. "You seem very at home here, Tabi." Seunghyun poured the wine. " _I am_. Not that it's any of your business." 

 

They enjoyed their dinner with pleasant small talk and when they were finished, Jiyong stood to clear the table. "Let me help you with that." The redhead smiled at his lover. "Thank you. If you'd like to retire to the porch, I can manage quite nicely." 

 

Seunghyun insisted on helping and it wasn't long before the three men retired to the porch with tea in hand. Dongwook took a seat in a comfortable chair while the two lovers took a seat on the couch. Seunghyun looked at Jiyong who squeezed his hand encouragingly. "So... where do we start?" 

 

Dongwook set his cup down. "Let's start from the beginning. Tabi... as I've said before... you're gifted.  Our family possesses some unique and powerful gifts. It's the reason that our hair turns white. It sets us apart from others who are similar to us." 

 

Seunghyun blinked. "You mean other witches, like Jiyong?" Dongwook nodded. "Jiyong is exceptionally gifted and a very powerful witch. He can't seem to get a bead on me though, and it's driving him crazy." Jiyong sipped his tea calmly. "I'm not as upset as you'd think, and I'm not as in the dark as you think."

 

Dongwook chuckled. "He's really something. No wonder you attempted to bond with him." Seunghyun wrapped an arm around Jiyong. "That reminds me, if you'd all been honest with me we'd be bonded right now." 

 

The older man exhaled. "Tabi... you're mother... she did what she thought that she had to. She honestly had your best interest at heart." Seunghyun frowned. "If that's true, then why tell me now? Why not just keep me in the dark?" 

 

Dongwook stood up and walked to the window, turning to face them. "Because... you're old enough to know, you've fallen in love with a witch and most importantly... you should know how to defend yourself." Seunghyun blinked. " _Defend myself? From what?_ " 

 

Dongwook sat back down. "Let me explain. When you were young, your mother blocked your gifts and essentially removed them from your memory." Seunghyun looked at Jiyong and frowned. " _Why?_ " Dongwook leaned forward. "To hide you from your father." The younger Choi swallowed thickly. "Why did she need to hide me from him?" 

 

Dongwook sighed. " _So that he wouldn't kill you_." 


	19. The Past (part 1)

The younger Choi swallowed thickly. "Why did she need to hide me from him?" Dongwook sighed. " _So that he wouldn't kill you_." 

 

This information sent Seunghyun's mind reeling. It's not that he felt a great affection for or even remembered his father for that matter. Just the thought that your parent, the person... _or one of them_... who was supposed to protect you from the evils on this world, wanted you dead. No, not just wanted you dead... wanted to kill you themselves. 

 

This was not information that you expected to hear on a Monday night, or any night really. It was a lot to wrap his mind around... his father hated him so much that he wished to kill him. He thought about his mother and all she must have gone through for him... but... _why_?

 

Seunghyun took in a shaky breath and reached for his tea cup, taking a tentative sip. Jiyong eyed him from the seat next to him, his hand never leaving his back as he rubbed it in a soothing manner. Dongwook let the information sink in before he spoke again, waiting for the questions that he knew were inevitable. 

 

"Why does... _why does my father want to kill me?_ " Dongwook looked sympathetic. "That's complicated, but I think you should hear it." " _Not from you he shouldn't_." The three men stood to see Hyori and Han Byul standing in the entrance to the porch. 

 

The older women advanced on them. "How dare you go behind my back like this! How dare all three of you!" She looked at her son. "Tabi... you used to be _such_ an obedient boy." She pointed to Jiyong. "Until _this little witch_ came back into your life, that is. I knew I should have _never_ let you come to this damn town." 

 

Jiyong stood, open mouthed. " _Excuse me?_ Are you inferring that Seunghyun and I have met previously? I must tell you that my memory is impeccable and I don't believe that I could fall victim to some sort of memory suppression." 

 

Hyori crossed her arms and smirked. " _Really?_ You don't believe, _do you?_ What makes you think think that someone of _your_ caliber would be immune when my Tabi isn't?" Jiyong was flabbergasted... something he never was. "Am I to assume from that biting response that you believe that Seunghyun is more gifted than I am?" 

 

Hyori raised a brow. "You are a clever witch, aren't you?" Seunghyun had remained silent throughout the exchange, but he suddenly spoke. "If it's not too much trouble... could _someone_ please explain to me why my father wants to murder me? Then you can all go back to bickering about who's got the best gifts. _I honestly don't give a flying fuck about that._ " 

 

Jiyong turned to him and reached out for him. "My apologies Seunghyun. I lost my perspective for a moment. Please forgive me." Seunghyun opened his arms and hugged him. "I think I'm really going to need you now... _more than ever_." 

 

Hyori exhaled. " _Tabi_... I wanted to keep you safe for as long as possible. My hand has been forced at this point." She gestured to her nephew. "Your cousin has been pushing me for a while to let you know the truth and now that Jiyong is back... well it seems that I have no choice." 

 

Jiyong pulled gently away from his lover and cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should all sit down. I have the feeling that this discussion will be long as well as taxing. Why don't I brew some fresh tea and we shall handle this like adults." 

 

Seunghyun reached for Jiyong's hand and the redhead smiled softly at him. "It will only take but a moment... I promise to return presently." The older man sat down heavily and watched him go. Han Byul offered to help him and he accepted the offer. 

 

Hyori sat in a chair and regarded her son. " _Tabi_... don't think for a minute that you need that boy because..." Seunghyun looked over at her. "That's where you're wrong, mom. I do need him... _so much_." She frowned. "Let me explain something to you..." He frowned at her. " _Not without Jiyong._ When he gets back, then we'll talk." 

 

She sighed, frustratedly. "Tabi, there are things here that you just don't understand." Seunghyun frowned at her. "And whose fault would that be mom? Not mine and certainly not Jiyong's. I finally find the one person I want to be with and my family... _who I always thought were on my side_... try to fuck it up." 

 

Hyori crossed her arm. " _Watch your mouth,_ I'm still your mother." Seunghyun shook his head. "You don't get to tell me what to do any more. You lost that privilege when you kept me in the dark all this time." She stood up again. "To protect you.. I always put you first... can't you see that?" 

 

Dongwook stood as well and put his hands up. "Why don't you both take a minute to calm down. Tabi... what's done is done. Your mother did what she thought that she had to." He turned to his aunt. "Aunt Hyori... Tabi is a grown man now. If he loves Jiyong, then you'll just have to accept it and welcome him into the family." 

 

Jiyong and Han Byul returned and the redhead poured everyone tea. He then took his place next to Seunghyun who promptly laced their fingers together tightly. Jiyong could feel the agitation pulsing off of him in waves so he gave his hand a gentle squeeze for reassurance. 

 

It seemed to help a bit as Seunghyun took a drink of his tea and looked over at his mother. "Alright mom... fill me in on all the things that I don't understand. Not the least of which is why my father wants to kill me." Hyori's face looked pained. "Tabi... you mean the world to me, you have to know that." 

 

Seunghyun swallowed and closed his eyes briefly. "Then please... be honest with me. Just tell me the truth." Hyori nodded. "Alright... we're different from other witches, Tabi. Those of us who possess the special gene that we possess... it sets us apart from the ordinary witches out there. If we mate with another witch who carries the same gene... then it only increases our gifts and their potency." 

 

Seunghyun blinked at her. "Is that why our hair is white? This special gene?" She nodded. "Yes. Your father also has this gene so when he and I became joined together we increased both of our gifts, _understand?_ " Seunghyun nodded. "Yes.. I still don't understand why he'd want to kill me. It makes no sense." 

 

Hyori stood up and began pacing. "When you were born, we knew that you were extremely gifted. We were so proud of you. Of course, being the son of two pure witches from our clan, how could you not be? After a while, your father began to change. He started to delve into the darker side of his gifts. He became obsessed with being the most gifted and powerful in our clan." 

 

She went on. "He wasn't the same man that I'd married, he'd become dark and twisted. He'd figured out a way to absorb another witches gifts after they'd passed on. Once you started to mature, it became obvious just how gifted that you were. He became jealous of you, and I knew you weren't safe. He wanted to kill his own son to absorb his gifts and become even more powerful himself."

 

Seunghyun interrupted her. "How old was I really when my father disappeared from my life?" Hyori sighed. "You were 13. I'm sorry Tabi... wiping your memory was the only way to make things easier on you." Seunghyun blinked at her. "So what? You just replaced ten years of my life with false memories? Is that how it worked?" 

 

She nodded. "Yes. I had to, don't you see? If you continued to use your gifts, you'd be found by your father. Hiding you was the only way. The entire clan scattered and we lost touch with each other. We all moved to different towns just to be safe. Dongwook came with us to help, but other than that, we saw no one." 

 

Seunghyun frowned. "What happened to my father? Where is he now?" Hyori took a sip of tea. "The clan banished Siwon back to Korea. He is not allowed to return here although I know that he can. A dear friend of mine was killed when he went to check on his whereabouts several years ago. Unfortunately, your father's gifts have only continued to grow. He is very powerful and filled with hatred." 

 

Seunghyun sat there stunned. "So... my father is basically Anakin Skywalker. Couldn't you just explain it to me if I was 13? Did you really have to wipe my memory?" Hyori shook her head. "I wish it were that easy. I tried to reason with you, but you just wouldn't stop crying for him. It was the only way." 

 

Seunghyun looked confused. "So... I'd cry for my father? That's why you replaced all my memories with happy ones?" Hyori exhaled, looking tired suddenly. "You cried, incessantly in fact. It wasn't for your father though. Truthfully, he never really paid you that much attention."

 

Seunghyun tilted his head confused. "Then why did I cry so much?" Hyori ran a hand through her hair. "You weren't crying for your father... you were crying for... _Jiyong_. 


	20. The Past (part 2)

Seunghyun tilted his head confused. "Then why did I cry so much?" Hyori ran a hand through her hair. "You weren't crying for your father... you were crying for... _Jiyong_. 

 

Jiyong had been sitting quietly beside Seunghyun throughout Hyori's entire explanation thus far. He'd been sitting there holding the elder's hand and trying to be an anchor in the storm for him to grasp ahold of. A sort of calming influence for him as he listened to the horrendous news his mother was telling him. 

 

He could feel the pain and confusion just radiating off of Seunghyun and, in turn it pained him as well. When he'd heard about Siwon's plans to kill his own son to gain his gifts he'd felt physically ill at the thought of such a villain existing amongst their kind. He'd kept himself outwardly placid however, not wishing to upset his love any further than need be.

 

When Hyori had rudely implied that Jiyong was weak minded earlier, he'd been angry to be sure. Of course he'd forgotten all about it for Seunghyun's sake. He'd chosen the high road and put his lover's needs before his own need to put that annoying woman in her place. That is, until she mentioned the fact that they'd met previously again. Then all of his frustration and annoyance came back, _full force_.

 

Jiyong raised a brow and looked at Hyori. "Are you _actually_ trying to tell us that Seunghyun and I had some sort of relationship prior to our meeting this year? Am I to believe that you lived in Salem because I've _never_ resided in any other community." 

 

Hyori shook her head at him. "You're still the same as you were when you were a boy, Jiyong. You thought you knew everything then, and you still think that you know everything now. It's the reason that your parents sent you to live with us... _so you could learn._ " 

 

Jiyong blinked at her. "I beg your pardon? My parents sent me... _to you?_ " Hyori sighed. "Well... mostly they wanted you to spend time with Tabi." Seunghyun leaned forward. "Jiyong lived with us? When? For how long?" 

 

Hyori poured herself some more tea. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here, let me explain. I was very close to your parents, Jiyong. I was so sorry to hear about your mother's passing. If circumstances were different, then we would have been there for you. However, I was pleased that the Dongs were able to look after you. They're a good family." 

 

Jiyong was once again thunderstruck. "Truthfully, this is a new feeling for me. How _exactly_ did you know my mother?" Hyori exhaled. "Your father was part of our clan. He possessed the gene that we do. He left us when he met your mother, but..." The redhead gasped. "If that is true... _I possess this gene as well!_ " 

 

The older woman nodded. "You do, but since your mother wasn't from our clan you only possess certain gifts." Seunghyun leaned forward. "If he were bound to another witch with the gene though... would his gifts increase?" Hyori sighed. "Yes and so would that other witches." 

 

Jiyong mulled it over for a minute. "Gifts cannot be learned, you either possess them or you don't. Why did my parents send me to you and more specifically to Seunghyun?" Hyori took a long drink of tea. "They wanted you to learn to be a bit looser, relax and have fun. Spending time with Tabi seemed to help." 

 

Seunghyun glanced at Jiyong. "How long did he stay with us?" Hyori looked at them both. "Two summers. It was on the second summer that all hell broke loose." She sighed. "Siwon noticed how close you two were getting... he'd been changing over the past year. If I'd known just how evil he'd become... I never would have let you come back, Jiyong. He wanted you two to... well he wanted you two to be bound together. He was pushing for it." 

 

Jiyong blinked at her. " _At such a young age?_ Why not just sign a promissory bargain. We are obviously soulmates... why not wait until we were adults?" She closed her eyes, remembering. "Siwon was impatient. He wanted both of your gifts and he didn't want to wait. You should know Jiyong... it was your father who went to Korea to check on Siwon's whereabouts."

 

The redhead paled. "I suspected as much... although I hoped it wasn't the truth." Seunghyun looked over at Jiyong and he wrapped an arm around him feeling the need to sooth him for the unspeakable wrong that his father had perpetrated upon him. He looked over at his mother. "Can't you just restore our memories now? There can't be anything worse than what you've already told us." 

 

She looked down for a moment and then back over to them. " _I can't... I'm sorry_." Seunghyun stood up, angry now. "Are you still saying its for my own good because I think I'm definitely old enough to decide what's best for me right now. I'd rather remember some fucked up things about my father if it means I get the time back when I first met Jiyong. How can you be so cold about this?" 

 

Hyori shook her head, helplessly. "No Tabi... you don't understand...  _I can't do it._ " Seunghyun threw his hands up. "I don't care if it hurts me... in the long run, I'll be better off. It's my decision, not yours." Jiyong stood up and touched Seunghyun's arm gently to get his attention. " _Seunghyun_ ... if I'm not mistaken, your mother isn't  _refusing_ your request. She's simply  _ unable _ to perform it." 

 

Seunghyun stared at him for a minute, confusion on his features and then he turned to his mother. " _Is_ _that_ _right?_ What Jiyong just said... you really _can't_ do it?" Hyori exhaled and nodded. " _I_ _can't_. Even if I wanted to, it would be impossible." 

 

Seunghyun sat down heavily. " _Well... that's it then._ I'll never remember the first thirteen years of my life... _the real ones_. Not to mention two of the potentially most _important_ summers of my life. _But hey._.. _it's all for my own good._ Oh... let's not forget that I'll never be able to bond with the one person that I'm destined to be with. _But as long as everyone else is good... then fine_." 

 

Hyori huffed. "You seem to be glossing over the fact that by doing this, your life and probably Jiyong's was saved. So... I'd appreciate a little less sarcasm and a little more gratitude. It wasn't _easy_ raising you with the potential threat of a crazy man coming after you. I had to be on the alert constantly. I'm sorry if you didn't get to see your little friend again. _Sometimes life can be tough._ If I had to do it again, I'd choose for you to live every time." 

 

She stormed out, and the ensuing rain storm that immediately began told just how angry she was. Jiyong raised a brow and looked over at his lover. "That seemed a bit uncalled for." Seunghyun sighed. "She's kind of right... I..." The redhead shook his head. "It was _your_ remarks that I was speaking of. While it's true that your mother can be overly protective and somewhat manipulative, she did save us both. Perhaps years of vigilance has made her slightly _irritable_."

 

Dongwook cleared his throat. " _Excuse me._.. I have something I'd like to add to this little tea party." Honestly, they'd almost forgotten about Dongwook, and Han Byul for that matter. They'd both been so silent throughout the revelations that it was easy to forget that they were even there. 

 

The older man stood up and stretched his legs. "I actually know how you two can get your memories back... _full and complete._ " Seunghyun blinked at him. " _You do?_ Why didn't my mom know?" Dongwook shrugged. " _She does_. You didn't _ask_ her if she knew _how_ you could get your memories back though. You asked her _if_ she could restore them... _which she can't._ " 

 

Seunghyun frowned. "I don't understand." Dongwook smiled. "You will. Tell me... right now... what's your biggest wish... _your greatest desire?_ " Seunghyun looked at Jiyong. "I'm not sure... I want to be bonded with Jiyong, but I want to remember my past with him as well." 

 

Dongwook nodded. "What if I told you that you can achieve one by doing the other?" Jiyong clasped hands with Seunghyun. "Of course, It's as clear as day. Why didn't I see it myself?" Seunghyun looked from one to the other. "Hang on... do you mean _all_ we have to do is..."  Dongwook smirked. "Looks like Tabi just caught on." 


	21. Exercising Caution

"The last piece of advice that I'm giving you two tonight is to put up a strong protective barrier around  this house, your shops and your apartment, Tabi. We have no way of knowing just how powerful Siwon has become and I would advise you both to be as cautious as possible. Byul and I can help you with that, Jiyong... I know that Tabi is pretty useless right now." 

 

Seunghyun looked over at his cousin, frowning. " _It's not exactly my fault, is it?_ " Dongwook rolled his eyes. "Now isn't the time to feel bad for yourself, now is the time to move on." Seunghyun sighed. " _I guess_... I could have been told at eighteen at least... _it's just annoying_." 

 

Dongwook crossed his arms. " _Tabi... it's late.._ . let's just do what we need to tonight and I promise you can bitch all you want about it to me tomorrow." Seunghyun nodded. "I'm _not_ bitching. I wonder how you'd like it if you found out your entire life was a lie." Jiyong rubbed his arm. " _Seunghyun_... I may not be in entirely the same position as you, but I've also had important events omitted from my memory as well. I share your anguish.  We'll restore it... _together_. "

 

Seunghyun smiled softly at him. "I'm sorry, Jiyong. You're right. The important thing is that we found each other despite everyone's best efforts for us not to. Why don't I just clean up while you all do what you need to do." 

 

Jiyong squeezed his hand. "You do not need to leave." Seunghyun nodded, standing up and starting to gather the cups onto a tray. "Oh... I know but I'll just be in the way if I stay, and I know how much you hate a mess. I'm fine... _really_." 

 

After he'd walked off Dongwook tilted his head. "Shall we begin?" Jiyong left the room and returned with the necessary items. The three witches gathered around while Jiyong opened up a glass jar and deposited several pieces of broken glass inside of it. Next he added several rusty nails as well as a pinch of dried rosemary. 

 

He then filled the jar with vinegar and just before he replaced the tight lid, he poured in a small container of urine. The three witches then joined hands and silently mouthed an incantation together. When Jiyong picked the jar back up it felt slightly warm to the touch, he smiled. "I shall just bury this by the front door and it will be done." 

 

He turned to go and noticed Seunghyun leaning on the porch door watching. He smiled at him. "I'll be but a moment." When Jiyong returned, Dongwook and Han Byul were preparing to leave. Seunghyun, despite being annoyed at the entire situation, gave them both a hug. "Thanks for the help. Let's talk soon." Dongwook smiled. " _Let's_. We'll be around." 

 

Jiyong was more than surprised when he was also hugged good bye. "Watch out for him, Jiyong. He's vulnerable right now." Jiyong raised a brow. "Truthfully, I feel a bit _vulnerable_ myself... but I shall of course." 

 

Jiyong led Seunghyun upstairs and disappeared into the bathroom while he flopped back onto the bed, lost in his thoughts. It wasn't long before he was joined by both Jolie and Gaho and he let out a heavy sign as he stroked the dogs heads. 

 

Tonight he'd learned that his father had somehow gone rouge and decided that power was more important than family. He was so conflicted about the entire thing because the only memories that he had of Siwon Choi were false. His mother had said that he didn't pay attention to him so he was going to have to assume that they weren't close. Although his mother's track record with the truth was somewhat lacking. 

 

Also finding out about Jiyong had thrown him for a loop. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that he'd met the redhead before. He really wanted to recover those memories, to know what Jiyong had been like... _what they'd been like together_. Just thinking about what it would have been like to have spent the past fourteen years together... _it killed him._  

 

Jiyong, meanwhile, was in the en suite bathroom and had changed into his robe. He began running a bath, checking the temperature and then added fresh rosemary, rue, lavender, basil, mint and a handful of coarse salt. He took a deep breath and smiled before turning to enter the bedroom.

 

Seunghyun was so lost in his musings that he didn't even hear his lover enter the room, and when Jiyong brushed his arm he jumped in surprise. "Are you alright?" The older man nodded. Yeah... I guess I was just lost in thought." Jiyong gave his arm a tug. " _Come_... I've run a bath." 

 

Seunghyun allowed himself to pulled into the bathroom and stripped. They both slipped into the tub and let the water envelope them. "Why does it smell like an herb garden in here?" Jiyong pulled Seunghyun's arms around himself more securely. "It is an herbal protection bath. I feel that we should heed Dongwook's advice and err on the side of caution." 

 

Seunghyun gave him a squeeze and kissed his neck. "So sitting in here will protect us?" Jiyong tilted his head back to look at him. "We should also visualize that our bodies are picking up protective energy from all the herbs in the water. That will secure the spell." The older man nodded, closing his eyes. " _Alright_." 

 

After finishing the bath, Jiyong gathered a small bowl full of the bath water and brought it outside and tossed it onto the lawn. He returned to the bedroom and climbed into bed, snuggling up to Seunghyun. "What did that do?" The redhead kissed his chest. "It just completes the spell." 

 

They lie in silence for some time until Seunghyun broke it. "Do you really think that it will work?" Jiyong raised his head to look at his lover. "Protection spells can be very effective when properly executed. I'm confident that we will be safe." The older man shook his head. " _No... our memories_. Do you think we'll be able to get them back?" 

 

Jiyong regarded him for a moment. "I'm positive that we shall... but Seunghyun... you should realize that our memories are not the only thing that will be restored." Seunghyun blinked at him. "I was wondering about that. _Will I... will I know what to do?_ I'm a little nervous about that actually." 

 

The redhead stroked his face in a soothing manner. "Since your memories will be restored you will have all the knowledge that you once had. Therefore I believe that the transition will be made easier for you." Seunghyun exhaled. "But.. _. I was so young... 13.._. that's not very mature... would I have had everything by then?" 

 

Jiyong nodded. "From what I've heard and your father's designs on you, I'd say yes. Don't fret... We are together in this... _forever_." Seunghyun smiled at him. "Thank you Jiyong... for everything. I'm so lucky to have you."  The redhead returned his smile. "As am I you. We should get some sleep, this night has been extremely taxing." 

 

A moment later as they lie there in the darkness wrapped up in each other's embrace, Seunghyun burst out laughing. Jiyong pulled back and raised a questioning brow at him. "Are you alright? Has the evenings events caused your insanity?" 

 

Seunghyun shook his head. " _No... I'm fine... it's just_... I was thinking about how Seungri was gonna take all of this!" Jiyong stared at him for a moment before he joined him in his laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two protection spells which are used in this chapter I found on the Internet. The first is a classic charm to protect your home with the original intention being to protect against witchcraft, but it is a common form of protection magic used today. I thought it was very fitting in this situation. The only thing I added to it was the incantation, and that was only for dramatic effect. Also, I should motion that using urine is optional in this spell, but it does make it more authentic. The second is 100% accurate as is. So... if you're in need of any protection yourself, you may want to try these.


	22. Inner Conflict

The next morning Seunghyun was moving a bit slower than normal and Jiyong eyed him over his tea cup in the kitchen. "Seunghyun... is there anything you wish to discuss?" The older man frowned. "It's just...  _I'm so sorry_ ." The redhead furrowed his brow. "Whatever for?" 

 

Seunghyun sighed. " _My father, Jiyong_... _he killed your father._ " Jiyong set his cup down and crossed the kitchen to where his lover stood obviously struggling with his emotions this morning. He brought his hands up to Seunghyun's face and looked into his eyes. "You share no blame in any of this. You were an adolescent boy when your father became this way." 

 

The older man nodded, eyes filling up. "Then why do I feel like such shit about it all." Jiyong pulled him into an embrace. "Because you are of such impeccable character." Seunghyun held him close. "What if I'm not?" The younger man could feel the self doubt and fear just radiating off of his lover. It was difficult for him to hold it together himself, his emotions were so in tune with Seunghyun's. 

 

Jiyong pushed back gently and stroked his face. " _Listen to me._.. there is no indication that you will become like your father." Seunghyun snuffled. "But... alcoholics tend to have alcoholic children... what if the same is true for fucked up evil witches." 

 

Jiyong shook his head, a small smile upon his lips. "It doesn't work that way. You are the most precious man I've ever met. Please don't fret... we shall face the future together... _I promise._ " Seunghyun exhaled and ran a hand through his hair. "It's not so much the future that scares me... _it's the past._ " 

 

The redhead sighed. "Do you wish to remain ignorant then?" Seunghyun shook his head. " _No_... I'm just scared. I wish I had your confidence. _Nothing_ rattles you." Jiyong barked out a laugh. "That is untrue. I'm ' _rattled_ ' by many things. I'm just extremely adept at appearing not to be so." 

 

Seunghyun raised a skeptical brow. "I think that you're just trying to make me feel better. Name _one thing_ that rattles you." Jiyong looked down momentarily. " _Alright_. I'm terrified that I'll lose you because I could never survive without you. I relish the opportunity to learn about our past together, however brief. However, I will wait until you are comfortable to do so." 

 

The older man pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry... _again_. I've been thinking so much about my father and all the things that may or may not have happened. I _do_ want to know... _I'm just_... it's so overwhelming. I feel like my emotions are just everywhere right now." 

 

Jiyong leaned up and kissed him. "It's only natural. You've been dealt quite a heavy blow." Seunghyun rubbed his back. "We both have. Despite being an emotional mess today... I'm here for you too, Jiyong." 

 

The redhead nodded. "It's appreciated. I've long since come to terms with my father's death. I've always known that he was murdered... knowing who perpetrated it changes nothing." Seunghyun kissed his head. "Well... it still opens up the wound and I'm here if you need me."

 

They did have to go to their respective shops, so they headed in. Seunghyun wasn't surprised to see Gaho trailing after him once he'd said good bye to Jiyong. He started the sound system and started unpacking the new shipment of records that had been delivered the day before, grateful for the mindless task.

 

He was completely absorbed by the time Seungri made his appearance. "Hey... I brought you a coffee." He stopped working and headed up to the counter. "Hey Seungri. Thanks." Seungri bent down to greet Gaho. "Hey buddy. Come to visit your favorite person?" 

 

Seunghyun snorted. "You think you're _everyone's_ favorite person." Seungri grinned. "Because I am. So, did you and Wookie make up? Were you fighting because of..." Seungri pointed towards Hex. " _him_. I'll bet Wookie can tell he's not normal, right? He's always been an excellent judge of character." 

 

Seunghyun frowned. "Jiyong _is_ normal and you'd be surprised just how alike Wookie and Jiyong are." Seungri snorted. "No way. Look... I've know Wookie since I was a little kid. He's a great guy... not at all witch like." The older man leaned against the counter and looked lost in thought. Seungri nudged him. "Hey... seriously... are you okay? You seem a bit off. I mean even more than since you started dating witchypoo." 

 

Seunghyun blinked several times. " _Huh? Yeah... no... I'm fine_. Let me ask you something though. How would you feel if you found out that a majority of your childhood memories were false?" Seungri furrowed his brow. "You mean like you woke up one day and everything you knew was a lie?" The older man nodded. "Basically... yeah." 

 

"That's some deep existential shit." Seungri took a deep breath and approached him, peering into his face he reached up and pulled open his right eye and narrowed his own in concentration. Seunghyun pulled away from him, glaring. " _What the fuck, Seungri?_ Get your hands away from my eyes!" 

 

Seungri shrugged. "Sorry but what do you expect me to think? The way you're talking I assumed you're stoned. _Oh!_ Are you under... _a spell?_ " Seunghyun huffed. " _No Seungri_... I'm not stoned or under a spell." Then he thought about it and that was a actually a lie... he _was_ under a spell. Why was his life so completely fucked up?

 

"You two look a bit too serious for such a lovely day." They both turned to see Jiyong entering the shop carrying a small bowl with him. Seunghyun smiled, no... not everything in his life was fucked up. He still had Jiyong and that's the most important thing.  "Hey... I didn't expect to see you so soon."

 

Jiyong lifted the bowl. "I've come to seal your shop from any negative influences as we discussed. It is a swift and efficient method, and I shall be done before you've noticed I began." Seungri's eyes went wide as the redhead began to move from window to window depositing small pinches of whatever he had in the bowl on the sills. 

 

He nudged Seunghyun in the side and spoke quietly to him. "What's in there? _Frogs eyes and spider legs?_ " Seunghyun side eyed the younger man. "What's wrong with you? I'm sure it's just herbs." Seungri frowned as Jiyong disappeared into the back room. "Why is he doing this? It's creepy as fuck." 

 

Seunghyun glared at him. "It is not. He's just trying to protect me. He's being very nice." Seungri quirked a brow. "Protect you? From what? Besides... what's some dried toad stools and crushed up bones gonna do to protect you?" 

 

"For your information, _Seungri_ , protection spells are very powerful when properly executed." They both turned to see Jiyong standing a few feet away from them. "I've used coarse salt and garlic powder in this particular spell. It forms a barrier against negativity and bad influences, so you yourself may find it hard to cross the threshold from now on." 

 

Seungri huffed. " _Hey! I'm not a bad influence_... I've know Seunghyun practically all my life. That's a lot longer than you have." Jiyong blinked at him. "That may be true... but you do pulse with negative energy. Try exercising more understanding and less judging when it comes to those who are different from yourself." 

 

Seunghyun intervened before it got heated. "Is it all finished now?" Jiyong looked over at him, well aware of his intentions. "It is. Seunghyun... we need to talk. Please join me for lunch." The older man nodded. "Of course. I was planning on it." 

 

Once he'd left the store Seungri watched Seunghyun work on the bins for a while. "So... are you going to tell me what's going on?" Seunghyun looked over at him. "What do you mean?" The younger man sighed. "Look you've been dating..." He pointed towards Hex. "him for a while now and shockingly he hasn't zapped your dick off or used your testicles in some kind of potion. It seems to me that he would have gotten his little witch ass over here the minute you two fucked to protect what was his... why now? What's changed?"

 

Seunghyun blinked at him. "Not you obviously. Stop talking about Jiyong like he's a monster. He'd never hurt me or anyone else unless he had a good reason, that is." Seungri stared at him. "Come on Seunghyun... I know something's up. _Oh my god_... I think I know what it is. I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner." 

 

Seunghyun tilted his head. "What?" The younger man smiled mischievously. "Is witchypoo pregnant? Can that happen? He is pretty femme. Are you having baby witchlings?" Seunghyun pushed him away by his face. "You're an asshole. A complete and utter asshole." 

 

Seungri smirked. "You love me... you always have." Seunghyun bit his lip. "Seungri... how long have we known each other?" Seungri blinked, smiling. " _What? You kidding me?_ Let's see... I was five and you and Dae were six... yeah... so... like twenty one years." 

 

Seunghyun sighed. "Do you think that if we'd met when we were older... say you were twelve and I was thirteen that we'd still be friends today?" Seungri looked confused. "Uhm... I guess... I don't know though... fuck that's a weird question. Seriously dude... are you alright today?" 

 

Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah... I'm just... yeah... I'm fine. _Sorry_." 

 

Seunghyun walked into hex and smiled when he saw that the table was set for two. Jiyong greeted him with a hug and a passionate kiss that took his breath away. "Wow... what was that for?" The redhead pulled away giggling and tilted his head towards the shop's door to close and lock it. "I've missed having intimate contact with you. We've both been so very stressed lately. I just wanted to feel your lips devouring mine again." 

 

Seunghyun pulled him close again and kissed him soundly. They pulled apart after some minutes, panting for air. "I love you Jiyong... _so much._ I couldn't understand how I could fall so hard so fast, but now I do. We're destined to be together." Jiyong nodded, stroking the elder's face. "We are... and I've known it since I laid eyes on you." 

 

They kissed again and Jiyong sighed. "Seunghyun... we must talk. For us to overcome the obstacles in our path we must have both clear consciences and pure hearts." He led him over to the table and they sat down. Seunghyun picked at his salad. "Jiyong... when we do this... when we get our memories back... what happens to Seungri and Daesung?" 

 

Jiyong took a sip of his lemon water and sighed. "I don't know. Your mother implanted you into their memories and their memories into you. I'm supposing that everything that you recall doing with them did, in fact happen sans you." Seunghyun threw his napkin down and stood up facing the counter. "This is so incredibly fucked up!" He slammed his hands down.

 

Jiyong went to him in a flash, molding himself to his back and hugging him tightly. "I'm truly sorry. This is causing you so much anguish... perhaps we should just leave things as they are. We've found each other again, that's what's important." 

 

Seunghyun turned to face him. "No... there's got to be a way. Look... maybe you can't understand this, but I love those guys. It's stupid... even though half the memories are false... there's a lot that are real.  I also can't risk losing you. Talk about being fucked over by your parents... _fuck!"_  

 

Jiyong bit his lip and sighed. "Perhaps you could just explain the situation. I believe that knowledge can be some of the most powerful magic that there is." Seunghyun hugged him. "Maybe you're right. I'm sorry that I'm such a mess about this." 

 

The redhead kissed his jaw. "You have nothing to apologize for. This is an extremely stressful situation and a lesser man would have broken already. Now please... eat. You need your strength." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The protection spell used in this chapter I also found on the Internet. It's an easy home protection spell, but I assume it could be used in this situation as well. The recipe is a handful of coarse salt and about a teaspoon of garlic powder or minced garlic. Place a pinch of the mixture at each opening... windowsills and doorways (also on the fireplace hearth and garage door).


	23. Best Friends

"Are you sure that this is the right address? It's such a _nice_ house." Daesung parked his car and turned to look at Seungri. "Yeah I'm sure. It _is_ a nice house. What kind of house were you expecting Jiyong to live in anyway?" 

 

Seungri shrugged as he got out of the car. "I don't know... something dark and scary... maybe with a rain cloud hanging over it." Daesung frowned at him. "You've lost it... seriously... seek help." Seungri scoffed as they rang the bell. "Just wait... you'll see... and keep your legs crossed... _trust me._ " 

 

Jiyong opened the door with a smile on his face. "Good evening gentlemen. Please come in. We're so glad that you could join us for dinner tonight." Daesung smiled, handing him a bottle of wine. "Hey... thanks. We're glad to be here. Seunghyun told me what a good cook you are." 

 

Seungri looked around nervously and Jiyong smiled at him. "Seungri... I'm glad to have this opportunity to become better acquainted with you. We don't seem to have a very good rapport, I'd like to change that." Seungri handed him the box he was carrying. " _It's eclairs_." 

 

Jiyong raised a brow. "Thank you. I'm sure we shall enjoy them." Seunghyun entered the kitchen, smiling. "Hey guys... thanks for coming. Jiyong's made a great veggie lasagna... I think you're really gonna like it." Daesung chuckled. "I love any food that I don't have to microwave and eat over the sink." 

 

Jiyong stood beside Seunghyun and nudged him. "Why don't you get our guests an aperitif whilst I escort them out to the porch for the hors d'oeuvres." Seunghyun nodded. "Oh yeah... sorry." He leaned down and kissed Jiyong chastely. The redhead smiled and turned to their guests. "Follow me please, gentlemen." 

 

Daesung smiled widely as he saw the hors d'oeuvres. " _Wow_... Jiyong did you make these? They look incredible." The redhead smiled and gestured to the seating. "Thank you Daesung but I had help. Seunghyun and I enjoy cooking together." 

 

Seunghyun rejoined them and handed everyone a dirty martini. "So... how's everyone doing? Good?" Daesung took a sip of his drink. "I think Jiyong is really good for you. He's classing you up. He says you're even cooking now." 

 

Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah... I helped make the smoked salmon mousse canapés that you're stuffing into your face and those mini crab cakes as well." Jiyong stood up. "I'll return presently. I'd like to warm the lasagna." Once he'd left, Seungri pulled a small bottle out of his pocket and began to dab himself with its contents. 

 

Daesung eyed him. " _Seungri_... what the fuck are you doing?" Seungri looked up. " _Oh... sorry..._ do you want some?" The brunette blinked at him. "What is that?" The younger man shrugged. " _Holy water._ Seriously... use it." Seunghyun grabbed the bottle out of his hands. Seungri sighed. "No offense, but I think it's too late for you... since you've already done the horizontal mambo with witchypoo." 

 

Seunghyun huffed. "You're unbelievable... why do you even have holy water?" Seungri shrugged. "When you invited us over yesterday I stopped by a church and stole some. Don't worry, I already put it where it's important." Daesung swallowed the crab cake he was eating. "Where's that?" Seungri leaned forward. " _My dick.._. I'm not taking any chances." 

 

Seunghyun stormed into the kitchen and nearly knocked Jiyong down in the process. "What's wrong?" The older man tossed the bottle into the sink, shattering it. " _You know what... fuck it... maybe it's better if they forget me! At least Seungri anyway... I'm fucking tired of his shit!_ " 

 

Jiyong leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. "We both know that this is most likely the stress of the situation talking." Seunghyun stopped in front of him. "No... It isn't. I'm sure you already know this, but that fucker had holy water and was dousing himself with it. Like you're some kind of evil fucking demon that he needs divine intervention to save him from." 

 

Jiyong's lips quirked up into a smile. " _I do know."_ Seunghyun blinked at him. "You're not offended by that... _at all?_ " The redhead giggled. "He is rather amusing, but I'm not offended. Let us not forget tonight's purpose." Jiyong tilted his head at the sink and restored the bottle and its contents. 

 

Seunghyun blinked at him. "Do you think I'll be able to do those kinds of things?" Jiyong smiled and ran a hand across his cheek. "Most assuredly and so much more." 

 

They gathered around the table to eat and Daesung cleared his throat and looked at Seungri. Seungri exhaled. "Thank you both for having us. I'm sorry if my little joke earlier offended you." He looked at Jiyong. " _Really... I'm sorry._ " Jiyong smiled graciously. "You are quite forgiven, Seungri. I find you endlessly amusing." 

 

Seungri raised a brow. " _You do? Since when?"_ The redhead looked at Seunghyun. "Since Seunghyun and I have decided to become bound together. I feel the need to become more acquainted with his friends." Daesung blinked at the couple. " _Bound?_ Does that mean your... _getting married?_ " 

 

Seunghyun looked at Jiyong and then back to his friends. "Not exactly... not yet anyway. You see in our culture there are binding ceremonies that can be performed when you find your soulmate." Daesung raised a brow. "Binding ceremonies? Is this some kind of weird S&M thing?"

 

Jiyong giggled. "That is an entirely different sort of binding. This ritual bonds your souls together for eternity. It's quite beautiful really." Daesung frowned. " _Ritual?_ Since when are you involved in rituals?" Seunghyun licked his lips. " _Daesung... Seungri.._. we've been friends a long time, right?" 

 

The two men nodded, Seunghyun swallowed and looked at Jiyong. The redhead smiled and squeezed his hand. "Anyway... I need you two to understand just how much our friendship means to me and that no matter what, I'm always gonna be there for you guys." Daesung blinked at him. " _Jesus Seunghyun_... what's this about? Is this ritual dangerous or something?" 

 

Seunghyun shook his head. "No... yes... _not the ritual itself_... it's just the aftermath might be pretty messy." Daesung frowned at him. "Dude... I'm totally confused here. You're starting to sound like Seungri." Jiyong cleared his throat. "If I may. Seunghyun is a tad nervous. I believe that I may be able to explain more succinctly." 

 

Seunghyun nodded. " _Please_... I'm fucking this whole thing up." The redhead nodded in understanding. "You see... Seunghyun and I are the same. We were destined to be soulmates and now that we have found each other again, we shall complete the circle by performing a binding ritual. A major drawback to this is that you will no longer remember him from your youth." 

 

The four men stared at each other for some minutes until Daesung burst out laughing. " _Oh my fucking god you two._.. you are so perfectly matched for each other! Seunghyun... seriously hold on to this guy. You'll never find another one who'll play along with your stupid practical jokes like he is." 

 

Seungri furrowed his brow. "Is that what all those weird questions were about the other day? Once you and..." He pointed across the table to Jiyong. " _him_ do this... _thing... this ritual._.. you'll be erased from our memories?" Seunghyun frowned. "It's not like I want it to happen... I'm just as upset about this as you are." 

 

Seungri stood up, shaking his head. " _No... no..._ I don't think you are because if you were you wouldn't do it!" Seunghyun stood as well, pleading. " _Seungri... listen... it's not my fault... my mother... she did this._ I didn't know. I thought those memories were real... don't you see... I'm a victim too." 

 

The younger man shook his head. "I'm tired of all of this! You stay with your stupid witch... I hope you're very happy together!" He turned to storm out and Seunghyun grabbed his arm. "Seungri... please don't go like this." Seungri pulled his arm away angrily. "What's the fucking difference? _We never met anyway._ " 

 

The three remaining men watched him go and Daesung coughed awkwardly. "Committing to a good practical joke is one thing, but I think you all took this a little too far." Seunghyun sighed. "It's no joke, Dae. Once Jiyong and I perform this ritual you won't remember me from your early life any longer. Things may change between us and I'm sorry for that."

 

Daesung blinked at him. "You really believe that, don't you?" Jiyong answered for him. "We believe it because it is the truth. You should still have your adolescent memories together if that is any consolation.  You must understand that once the bonding is complete, Seunghyun will no longer be your ordinary friend that you have always known." 

 

Daesung raised a brow. "Oh? What will he be then?" Seunghyun looked his friend in the eye. "I'll be the witch I was born to be." The brunette threw his napkin down. "Okay... that's it... I'm going to look for Seungri. You guys are seriously either drunk or crazy... either way... thanks for dinner... call me when you sober up or become sane." 

 

Jiyong sighed. "I grow tired of this." He flicked his head and the table's contents slid onto the floor. Dishes shattered, cutlery was sent crashing and all of the food fell with a splat. Daesung backed up a few steps. "That's... _that's a simple parlor trick._.. impressive but..." 

 

The redhead rolled his eyes, flicking his head once again the table was restored to its original state. Not a chip or crack was to be seen, and the food was all back in place. Daesung stared, open mouthed. " _H... h... how did you do that?_ Wait... am I drunk or dreaming?"

 

Jiyong approached him. "You are neither. It was child's play really. Do you understand now Daesung? I am a witch and so is Seunghyun." Daesung stepped back, pulling out the cross he always wore from his shirt and holding it up. " _Don't touch me... stay away!_ " Seunghyun approached him as well. "Dae... relax... I'm still me." 

 

The brunette shook his head. "No... I mean it... just leave me alone! You're monsters.... Seungri's right... you're demons!" Seunghyun shook his head. "No... Daesung... please just listen for a minute." Daesung backed his way to the door, cross in hand. "Don't ever call me again. I mean it." 

 

Jiyong turned to his lover and took his hand. "I apologize I may have been a bit excessive in my demonstration." Seunghyun pulled him close. "No... it had to be done. I can't blame them. It's a lot to take in. I'm kind of in the same boat except I've got a homicidal monster coming after me."

 

Jiyong stroked his back. "Perhaps they shall adjust to the news with some time. Not all of your history  together is false." Seunghyun sighed. "I hope so. I feel like I fucked up everyone's past." The redhead shook his head. "You need to stop placing the blame upon yourself. You were just as much a pawn as they were. Come... let's head upstairs. We could both use some sleep." 

 

Seunghyun nodded. "Wait... don't you want to clean up first?" Jiyong sighed. "I'll take care of it." He gestured to the table and it was instantly cleaned. Seunghyun blinked at him. "You mean all this time you could have just done that instead of us cleaning up manually?" Jiyong raised a brow and pushed him towards the stairs. "It is a lazy witch who is afraid to get their hands dirty from doing mundane tasks. You should remember that." 

 

The next day it was 11:00 am and there was still no sign of Seungri at the record shop. Seunghyun really wasn't surprised, disappointed maybe, but not surprised. He'd have to get used to it... he had no best friends now. 

 

Around 1:00 Gaho made an appearance. "Hey boy... come to visit? Did you miss me? What do you say we switch the music?" "Oh god... he's not talking to you now is he?" Seunghyun looked up and Seungri stood in the doorway holding two coffees. "Hey... is one of those for me?" 

 

Seungri walked inside. " _No_... it's for Gaho. He called me on the way in. Yeah it's for you... you big stupid witch man." Seunghyun raised a brow. "Excuse me? What was that?" The younger man sighed. "Look... Daesung told me what happened and then I stopped over at Hex on my way in." He pointed next door. " _He_ explained to me about your father... _that sucks by the way_... and what your mom did. I'm sorry about the way I acted last night."

 

Seunghyun blinked at him. "It's totally understandable. I was pretty freaked myself. So... where does this leave us?" Seungri shrugged. "I don't know about Dae, but I'm in." The older man side eyed him. "In what exactly?" Seungri smiled. "In it all. I'm with you, bruh. So... do what you need to, just keep away from my dick."

 

Seunghyun spit his coffee out. "What the fuck are you even talking about?" Seungri put his hands out. "I'm willing to let witchypoo put the whammy on me so we can stay friends as long as my dick is safe and sound." The older man gaped at him. "You know what Seungri... that's one of the nicest things I've heard all week. Thanks a lot." 

 


	24. Preparations

The couple began to plan their next step that evening as they sat on the porch drinking tea together. "I shall gather the necessary items and we will perform the ritual tomorrow night." Seunghyun nodded. "Do you need any help? I feel so useless." 

 

Jiyong pat his leg in a comforting manner. "Nonsense. There is nothing to gathering the items I assure you. In most spells we use items that are easily found in the home or at least, any good witches home. Believe me, you'll be an active participant tomorrow night." 

 

Seunghyun sighed. "I'm just anxious I guess. Now that I know we're really doing it, I'm looking forward to knowing what we were like as teens together." Jiyong smiled. "As am I, but we must use the proper tools or we won't get there." 

 

Jiyong sipped his tea and then looked over at his lover. " _Seunghyun_... have you given any thought to contacting your mother? I realize how upset you are, however if I may, had I been in her shoes I would have done much the same to save you." Seunghyun frowned into his teacup. "I know... it's just... why'd she keep it from me once I was older? And... _and you._.. why's she seem so dead set against you?" 

 

The redhead leaned his head upon his lover's shoulder. "Perhaps she's protected you for so long that she is unable to stop." Seunghyun hummed. "I don't know... it's weird. I'll talk to her though... but _after_ we're bonded. I can't run the risk of her trying to fuck it up." 

 

Soohyuk sat nursing his scotch in a secluded corner of a local bar as he waited for his 'date' to show up. He looked down to scroll through his phone and when he looked up, she was sitting across from him.  He jumped, startled. " _Shit!_ I hate when you do that." 

 

She rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Well I hate it when I give you one small thing to do and you completely screw it up." Soohyuk shrugged, the picture if nonchalance. "Don't blame me, I set the trap and the big stupid mortal fell for it. It's not my fault that the bitch is too clever and caught on."

 

She glared at him. "If you'd just managed to bond with him we wouldn't have even _had_ to bother with that nonsense." Soohyuk chuckled. "Well... it's not for lack of trying. I tell you that bitch must be frigid or something. Can't believe he actually fucked that big stupid mortal over me." 

 

She frowned at him and slid a vial over to him. "Make sure he drinks this and soon, _tomorrow at the latest._ " Soohyuk eyed the vial. "What's in it?" She exhaled, annoyed. "The same thing that I coated the tea set with... only in a more potent form." He raised a brow. "More potent? Will it... _kill him?_ " 

 

She leveled him with a steady gaze. "No... not dead... _not exactly_." Soohyuk cleared his throat. " _What_ _exactly?_ " She stood up calmly and suddenly Soohyuk couldn't breathe. His windpipe felt like it was getting more and more narrow by the second as he uselessly clutched at his neck. 

 

She gazed upon his reddening face. "Don't you _dare_ question me. Just do as you're told and never refer to my son as the ' _big stupid mortal_ ' again." She turned and calmly left the bar... leaving Soohyuk panting and gasping for air as he watched her go. 

 

Saturday morning before they left for their respective shops, Jiyong handed Seunghyun a sheet of white paper and a red pen. "Please take some time to create a list of what you perceive to be my best qualities. This should consist of at least six to ten items and I shall do the same for you." 

 

Seunghyun nodded. "Alright... I assume this is for the ritual tonight." The redhead smiled. "You assume correctly." 

 

Things were slow again in the record shop. The summer tourists were dwindled out and since it was still September, the October freak show... as Jiyong had called it... hadn't started yet. Jiyong had already warned him that from October 1st through October 31st Salem was overrun with ignorant people tramping through town trying to get a glimpse of an authentic 'Salem witch'. 

 

What was worse in Jiyong's opinion was that most of the shop keepers in town played up the witch angle with appalling theatrics. Jiyong could understand Halloween decorations, but selling colored water as potions and healing elixirs was just immoral. The saddest thing was, these shop keepers were neither witches themselves nor were they witch sympathizers. The were the very same people who were so often whispering and pointing behind Jiyong's back. 

 

When Seungri sauntered into Take a Spin he found Seunghyun hunched over the counter, deep in thought. He crept up behind him and peered over his shoulder, he was writing on a pad of paper furiously... then scribbling out what he wrote... then starting the process all over again.

 

"Hey... _whatcha doing?_ " Seunghyun jumped, clutching his chest. " _Jesus!_ Don't sneak up on me like that!" Seungri sat down behind the counter and gestured to the paper. "What's up? Writing your will or what?" The older man shook his head. "I'm... never mind. _It's personal_." 

 

Seungri raised an eyebrow. "More personal than me standing beside you as you mate with your scary little witch husband and fight off your evil father? _I get it._.. I'm good for some things... _just not everything_." Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "That's laying it on a little thick, even for you. It's just something for that ritual."

 

Seungri leaned forward in interest. "Oh... do tell." Seunghyun exhaled. "Fine... but only because I need help. I have to write a list of what I think are Jiyong's best qualities. I need six to ten items." The younger man nodded. "Can't think of any, eh? I see your problem." 

 

Seunghyun shook his head. "What? No, that's not my problem. I love everything about Jiyong, it's hard to pick what to write. Plus, I'm afraid that it won't be right for the ritual." Seungri sighed. "Okay... listen... I'll help. I'll start you off, okay?"

 

Seunghyun nodded although it was reluctantly. "Okay." Seungri took in a deep breath. "I'd put something about how he makes you feel. Something like... one of your best qualities is the way you always make me feel so horny. I can't wait to hit the sheets with you." 

 

Seunghyun blinked at him. "You know what... _fuck you_." Seungri laughed. "That's kind of similar, but I love when I fuck you is good. Now you're thinking." 

 

Jiyong was working on his own list when he felt a chill run up his spine. Sighing, he tucked his list away for safekeeping and looked at his doorway. Soohyuk entered moments later. " _Yongie_... you look positively pissed. Is there something I can do to help?" 

 

The redhead frowned. "Yes, as a matter of fact you can. _Leave Soohyuk._ " Soohyuk sighed. "Your lips say one thing, but your body tells me another." Jiyong sighed. "Then you're terrible at interpreting body language because clearly there is no welcome for you here... _not now... not ever._ "

 

Soohyuk smirked and came closer. " _Yongie_... you can't be happy with that _big stu... er mortal_." As he spoke his hand absentmindedly went to his throat. Jiyong narrowed his eyes. "You're not half the man that Seunghyun is... now get out." The dark haired man licked his lips. "How would you know that, until you gave me a try? _Eh Yongie?_ " 

 

Gaho and Jolie snarled at him, but kept their positions by Jiyong's feet waiting to be let loose. Jiyong let out a tired sounding sigh. "You sound like a broken recording and I grow tired of listening to you. You have thirty seconds before my companions take action." 

 

Seungri was actually doing some work for a change. He was moving a CD display and had his back to the door. "Hello Seungri. How are you? I haven't seen you in so long." Seungri's eyebrows shot up into his hairline. " _Mrs. Choi! Wow... oh wow. You're here. Hi._ " 

 

Hyori laughed. "You've always been so cute. Where's the boss? I'd like to see him for a minute." Seungri pointed to the back of the store and then quickly sat up front, making sure he kept his most prized possession covered at all times. 

 

"Tabi. I wanted to..." Seunghyun looked up at the sound of his mother's voice. "Mom... what are you doing here?" She crossed her arms. "Can't I come and see my son? I've never seen the store before. It's nice." He sighed. "Thanks... I just... I'm not ready to do this with you... _to talk._ " 

 

Hyori sighed heavily. "Tabi, you can't avoid me forever. I will always be your mother whether you like it or not, and until that little witch waltzed into your life and planted all these ideas in your head, you were pretty happy with that fact." 

 

Seunghyun stared at her, wide eyed. "Are you seriously blaming Jiyong for this rift between us? You don't think that maybe it has more to do with the fact that you've been lying to me most of my life?" She huffed. "To protect you, why can't you see that?" 

 

He nodded. "I do see that and I'm grateful for what you did. Why can't you see that it's time to end this? Jiyong means everything to me. He's my soulmate and I can't live without him. I've already spent too much time apart from him, I'm not spending any more."

 

Soohyuk chuckled. "You wouldn't really sic those mutts on me, would you, Yongie?" Jiyong turned to put an item on the shelf behind him. " _Watch me._ Twenty five seconds." Soohyuk's hand darted forward and he emptied the vial into the redhead's teacup. "You're so cold Yongie, I'll warm you up." 

 

Jiyong turned back to face the other man. "In exactly twenty seconds you will feel the warm breath of my companions upon your throat." Soohyuk raised his hands in surrender. "Alright... you win... for now. I'll be back though, Yongie. Try not to miss me too much." Jiyong began raising his teacup. "Five seconds... I'd move with haste." 


	25. Not a Fairytale

Hyori scoffed. "Did it  _ever_  occur to you that being with Jiyong may bring you  _more_  trouble than you're ready to face? You'll never regain your past so why not just move on. If it's just his sexual prowess that has you hooked there must be  _dozens_  of other men just as skilled." 

 

Seunghyun saw red as he looked at his mother. " _You're unbelievable._  I can't believe that you're the same woman who raised me... but then again what do I know? Half my memories are just fairytales you stuck in my head, so maybe I don't know you as well as I though that I did." 

 

Hyori spoke in a soothing tone. " _Tabi_... I  _am_  the woman you remember. I'm just worried about you. I don't want you making any mistakes. You barely know this man... don't romanticize this and wreck your life." 

 

He frowned. "I'm  _not_  romanticizing anything. I feel connected to Jiyong like I've never felt to anyone else before. If you love me like you keep saying that you do, you'll be happy for me." She sighed. "Of course I love you...  _it's just.._. I'm your mother... I'll always worry about you." 

 

Seunghyun exhaled. "I guess I understand that. You also have to learn to trust my judgment. I'm an adult now. You have to let go." Hyori smiled, tight lipped. "It's not so easy. I know all about the past... something that you can never know." 

 

Seunghyun frowned. "That's not true. After tonight Jiyong and I will be bonded together and we'll have our lost memories restored... but you already know that's possible." Hyori blinked at him. "I  _do_  know that, the question is... how do you?" 

 

He crossed his arms. "Wookie told us. Why didn't you, mom? Were you going to let us believe that we could never get our past back, was that your plan?" Hyori scoffed. " _My plan?_  You make it sound like I had some ulterior motive... other than keeping you safe, that is. I'm sorry if I didn't think of it when you were attacking me the other night. I was angry and upset. I'm not allowed to be hurt, only you?" 

 

Seunghyun opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Seungri. "Ah... excuse me... sorry to interrupt your...  _ah... fight_... but isn't that the creepy dude heading down the street?" Seunghyun looked towards the front of the shop ready to tell Seungri to shut the fuck up when he caught a glimpse of Soohyuk hurrying by the shop window. 

 

" _Fuck!_ What's he doing around here today?" Seungri leaned toward the window. "Looks like he's running...  _from Gaho_. Oh fuck... I'm going outside to film this...  _this is gold I tell you._..  _gold!_ " 

 

Seunghyun headed for the door as well and Hyori grabbed his arm. "Where are you going? We're in the middle of a conversation. You're not running outside to watch a dog chase after some man, are you?" He shook his head. "No, of course not. It's just that this guy,  _Soohyuk_ , he's got a thing for Jiyong. He's bad mom and he's also a witch. I just want to check on Jiyong."

 

Hyori rolled her eyes. "This is the mate you've picked? He can't even take care of himself... I'm not very impressed, Tabi." He frowned. "I'm sure he can take care of himself, but  _I'd_  feel better if I checked on him." 

 

Seunghyun headed out of the doorway with his mother hot on his heels. When they walked into Hex it was eerily quiet. " _Jiyong? Where are you?_ " Jolie approached him almost cautiously and he quirked his head at her as he bent to greet her. " _Hey girl.._. where's Jiyong? Not that I'm not happy to see you,  _but_..."

 

The words died on his lips as he lifted his head from the dog and saw Jiyong's feet sticking out from behind the counter. Seunghyun's chest constricted painfully and he rushed to his lover's side, cradling his head in his arms as he caressed his face. " _Jiyong? Can you hear me?"_

 

The stricken man looked up at his mother. "What's wrong with him?" Hyori approached slowly, kneeling by the redhead's side. "I'm not sure. You say this other witch is bad?" Seunghyun nodded. "He wanted Jiyong to bond with him. Jiyong told me he was bad... can't you do something...  _please mom!"_  

 

Hyori laid a hand upon Jiyong's chest. "He's alive... just in a deep sleep." Seunghyun nodded as if this happened to him everyday. "Okay... how do I wake him up? Should I kiss him?" She shook her head. "This isn't a made up fairytale, Tabi. This is witchcraft...  _dark witchcraft._  You can't just press your lips to his and he'll wake up. It's much more complex than that." 

 

Seunghyun took in a shuddering breath, eyes pleading. "Be honest with me, mom. Can you wake him up?" She took his hand. "I'm sorry Tabi, but unless I know what happened to him, I can't. Even then I'm not sure that I can. I've never really practiced dark witchcraft before. It's very dangerous. I hope that you'll believe me now when I tell you that you're better off the way you are." 

 

He glared at her. "I don't think now is the time to lecture me. My whole world is crumbling." She sighed. "Try and calm down. You're no good to anyone,  _including Jiyong_ , if you're so agitated." Seunghyun picked Jiyong up gently in his arms. "I'm bringing him home. Maybe once he's in his own bed...  _at least he'll feel better._ " 

 

Hyori frowned. "I'm not so sure that he feels anything." Seunghyun frowned and looked at Jiyong's placid face. "I'm here beautiful. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Jolie barked and whined but stayed put behind the counter, refusing to follow after Seunghyun. 

 

He looked back at her. "Come on girl, let's take him home." Jolie whined and whimpered louder still until Seunghyun backtracked over to where she was. Hyori frowned. "I thought you were taking him home?" Seunghyun nodded. "I was...  _am_... it's just Jolie... she's acting strangely." 

 

Hyori raised an eye. "She's probably just confused. Familiars can get that way in times of stress. I wouldn't worry about it. Unfortunately with Jiyong unable to speak, you may have to leash her." Seunghyun frowned. "Jiyong wouldn't like that and neither would I." 

 

He gently placed Jiyong on the ground and reached out to Jolie. "Hey girl... please can we take Jiyong home. I really need your help right now. I know how much you love him too. Let's help each other, okay?" 

 

Jolie barked and pawed at the floor at the base of the counter until Seunghyun noticed a tea cup. He reached for it and when he picked it up Jolie growled. "I wish I could hear you like Jiyong can. Did this have something to do with what happened to Jiyong?" The dog nuzzled his hand in response and went to stand beside the redhead's side. 

 

Seunghyun examined the teacup. "Thanks girl. Jiyong...  _no_... we're lucky to have you." Hyori frowned at him. "What's that?" He tucked the cup into a bag from behind the counter. "I think it's the cup that Jiyong was drinking out of before he collapsed. Do you think that Soohyuk could have poisoned him?" 

 

She watched him pick Jiyong back up and carefully walk outside with him. "Could you lock the door please mom?" She followed him out, locking up Hex as requested. "I suppose it could have been poison. Before you ask, you can't make an antidote without knowing what was in it in the first place." 

 

He sighed. "So what if you can't cure him? He just stays like this forever?" Hyori shook her head. "No... it's not a fairytale as I said. After time, if no antidote is found he'll start to... his body will start to slowly shut down." 

 

Jiyong was lying in his bed and he wore his favorite pair of silk pajamas along with his gold robe. On either side of him were Gaho and Jolie, they hadn't left his side since Seunghyun had brought him in and got him comfortable in the bed. Well, he'd gotten him as comfortable as he thought he could be for someone who was in a perpetual sleep. 

 

Seunghyun sat at the end of the bed alternating between staring at Jiyong and just blankly into space. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I love you. I miss you... even though you're physically in the room with me... _I miss you._  I miss your voice and the way you hold my hand, your confidence, your smile...  _just everything_. Don't worry though... I'm on it. I've called in reinforcements. I won't let you down." 

 

The dogs ears perked up at the sound of the kitchen door opening downstairs. " _Seunghyun_? Where are you, man?" Seunghyun called out. "Bedroom... come on up." Two sets of footsteps were heard. "Hey man... how you holding up?" Seunghyun stood and embraced Youngbae, feeling his chest going tight again from the warmth he felt. "I'm... I'm... not too good honestly." 

 

Youngbae nodded. "Understandable. I'm right there with you. How do you want to handle this?" Seunghyun exhaled. "I want to kill Soohyuk only after he tells us how to fix this mess." The smaller man nodded. "Good plan. HyoRin will stay with Jiyong while you and I go and look for Soohyuk." 

 

"What exactly are your gifts anyway?" Youngbae sighed, he got this question a lot. "I don't have anything close to the gifts that Jiyong has or even Hyo. I can speak to most animals and perform some simple charms. I can't read thoughts like Jiyong can... sorry. Besides, another witch can guard themselves against those types of things. Like your family does." 

 

Seunghyun side eyed the smaller man as he drove along. They were checking out some of Soohyuk's hangouts hoping to find him. "What do you mean,  _my family?_ " Youngbae shrugged. "Jiyong told me that he can't get anything from your mother or cousin and even his wife is pretty guarded. He said what amazes him the most is that he can't even feel their presence when they're close by. They can sneak up on him. Most witches with his gifts can sense other witches coming." 

 

Seunghyun parked the car. "Can you? Sense other witches?" Youngbae nodded. "It depends, but yeah some I can. Like I said, I don't have anything close to the gifts that Jiyong has." The older man frowned. " _Bae_... why do you think Soohyk did this? If he wants to bond with Jiyong how does this help him?" 

 

Youngbae exhaled. "I've been wondering that myself. I guess there's only one way to find out. You ready?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah." He turned to the backseat where Gaho sat. "You stay out here and watch for him. If he tries to run, grab him. Don't hurt him, just hold him... okay?" Gaho barked and the two men exited the car making sure to leave the windows down. 

 

They entered the dimly lit bar and made their way to the most secluded section, keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of Soohyuk. Youngbae stopped and tapped Seunghyun on the arm, pointing. He was there in the corner drinking a scotch. Only... he wasn't alone. 


	26. When Evil Comes Calling

Jiyong sat in his bed propped up with pillows and covered loosely with a blanket.  He could ' _feel_ ' Jolie by his his side. In fact, he'd felt everything that had happened to him since he'd collapsed. He just couldn't get his body to respond or communicate to anyone no matter how desperately he tried. 

 

He'd immediately felt Seunghyun's presence the moment that he'd stepped into Hex, he was like a tranquil warmth that wrapped itself around him. It only got stronger when he'd spoken to him or touched him. The redhead felt relief wash over him as he was lifted into his arms. 

 

It was short lived, however, as he sensed another presence in the shop. A darker and more menacing presence. He began channeling his energies into Seunghyun attempting to reach him somehow. If only this had happened  _after_  they'd bonded he was sure that Seunghyun would have ' _heard_ ' him. 

 

Jiyong internally sighed and tried to determine why Soohyuk would do this to him. Of course in his present state, his thought process wasn't exactly the clearest it had ever been. He missed Seunghyun's presence beside him and he felt extremely stressed over where he'd gone. 

 

If Soohyuk was capable of doing this to him, what could he possibly do to Seunghyun with only Youngbae to aid him. He was frightened to his core of anything happening to his lover. Even Jolie's ever present companionship did nothing to lessen the anxiety that he felt. 

 

HyoRin sat in a chair keeping vigil over him as she read through a potions and spells book to try and figure out what could have happened to Jiyong. Seunghyun had said that his mother had gone home, presumably to try and find an answer as well. 

 

They certainly could use the help of a more seasoned witch. Ironically, Jiyong would probably be able to figure this out if it had happened to someone else. If only HyoRin could somehow communicate with him. She sighed as she looked over at her life long friend and moved to sit next to him on the bed, taking his limp hand in her own. " _Oh Jiyong._.. we could really use your help." 

 

Youngbae and Seunghyun moved forward as one towards the dimly lit table. One of the men recognized Soohyuk's companion right away, the other could only guess by her appearance who she was. The stood together on the side of the table as the the two drinking companions looked up at them.... one with a somewhat remorseful gaze and the other with a defiant smirk. 

 

"Well, well... if it isn't the dog whisperer and  _you_..." Bom's smirk only widened as she pointed to Seunghyun. " _you_  must be that mortal that I've heard so much about." She turned to look at Soohyuk. "At least Jiyong picked an attractive one to fuck. I wouldn't feel so bad if I were you. He could have picked an ugly one just to spite you."

 

Soohyuk glared at her. "Shut up Bom. Just shut the fuck up for once." Seunghyun glared at Soohyuk. "You need to come with us...  _now_." The dark haired man shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere with you." 

 

Seunghyun leaned over closer. "What did you do to Jiyong?  _Tell me or.._." Soohyuk sat back, crossing his arms. "Or  _what?_  You can't do  _anything_  to me. Face it... you have  _no_  power here. I'm sorry... but what's done is done." 

 

Seunghyun's face contorted in anger as he lunged towards Soohyuk. " _ **What's done is done?! How about I snap your smug little neck and then we'll see what's done then, hmm?!**   **How's that sound?!**_ " Youngbae grabbed his friend by the arms as Soohyuk raised his own to protect himself. "Seunghyun...  _ **don't!**_ He's the only one who knows what happened to Jiyong." 

 

Bom flicked her wrist at Seunghyun to stop his motion and she threw in a charlie horse while she was at it. These mortals were really getting out of hand, after all. When she saw that her actions had absolutely no effect on him, she stared open mouthed. 

 

"What's going on?  _What are you?_ " Soohyuk shook his head at her. "Bom...  _leave it alone._ " She raised a brow. "Obviously it's  _not_  the beast master over here blocking my attacks..." She looked at Seunghyun directly. "so what is it? Did Jiyong put some strong protection spell on you?" 

 

Soohyuk cleared his throat nervously. " _Just drop it, Bom._ " Seunghyun blinked at them both, then his eyes settled on Soohyuk. "You know...  _don't you?_ " Soohyuk picked up his scotch and drained the remainder of his glass. "I don't know  _what_ you're talking about." 

 

HyoRin had gone downstairs to grab a glass of water when there was a knock on the backdoor. She pulled the door opened and a very attractive woman with long white hair that was pulled back at her nape stood on the opposite side. She knew immediately that she must be Seunghyun's mother. 

 

"You must be Mrs. Choi... hello. Please come in. I'm HyoRin Dong... I grew up with Jiyong." Hyori smiled. "Pleased to meet you. I've come to relieve you, Tabi called me and asked me to sit with Jiyong." HyoRin tilted her head. " _Tabi?_ "

 

Hyori nodded. "That's what the family's always called Seunghyun. Old habits die hard I guess. Anyway... you can just go home and get some rest. In your condition you need all the rest you can." HyoRin subconsciously touched her stomach. "I don't mind staying. Jiyong would do it without thinking for me." 

 

Hyori nodded. "Yes, but he wouldn't want you to put your baby in danger by overdoing it. Besides, Jiyong and I are practically family now. I'd love to do this for him,  _trust me._ " HyoRin sighed. " _Alright._  As long as Seunghyun wants this. I'll just go up and say good bye." 

 

HyoRin left within minutes and Hyori sat on the bed watching Jiyong. The redhead had felt the energy shift immediately as soon as the older woman had entered his room. It felt heavier and more oppressive. He was sure that if he wasn't in this altered state that he would have passed out again just as he did on his visit to the Choi home. 

 

Jolie shifted closer still and was splayed out across his lap trying to protect him as best she could. She was confused though and wasn't sure how to proceed, being the younger of the two companions she wasn't as seasoned as her brother. 

 

Hyori reached over and smoothed Jiyong's hair back from his forehead. "You really  _are_  a good looking young man. It's no wonder my Tabi  _thinks_  that you're his mate. I remember when you two were boys together how you'd  _shamelessly_  flirt with him. You were  _so_  aggressive with my sweet boy." 

 

She sighed. "I thought I'd seen the last of you after that summer, but here you are like a nasty virus I can't shake. Well guess what? I've finally had enough of you. I've given you opportunities to move on, but you're a stubborn one. You're just like your father, he couldn't let things go either. Soon, you'll be joining him."

 

Hyori stood up suddenly, opening the bedroom door. " _I... I... forgot my sweater._  I can get it tomorrow though...  _It's fine._ " The older woman shook her head. "No, come in.  _You'll need it._ " HyoRin glanced at Jiyong and grabbed her sweater. It was the last thing that she remembered doing. 

 

Youngbae exhaled. "Soohyuk...  _please_... just tell us what you did so we can fix it. We won't retaliate, I swear. We just want Jiyong back to normal." Bom raised a brow. " _Retaliate? You?_ That's rich." Soohyuk frowned. "I can't."

 

Seunghyun was fuming. " _ **You can't or you won't?!**_ Are you really that pissed that Jiyong chose someone else over you? Are you that fucking  _petty_  that you'd let him die?" Soohyuk shrugged. "I'm sorry... it's out of my hands... there's nothing I can do." 

 

Youngbae furrowed his brow. "What do you mean,  _it's out of your hands?_  You must know what you did?" Soohyuk stood up. "Actually, I have no idea what I did. So... I'm sorry but I can't help you." He started to walk away, Bom following close behind. 

 

Youngbae frowned. " _Wait_... so you just expect us to believe that you just gave Jiyong a potion that you didn't make? No questions asked?" Soohyuk turned to face them. "I don't give a fuck what you believe, but I value my life so I'm not saying shit." 

 

Just before he turned to leave he paused. "Oh... and if I were you two... I'd spend a little more time with Jiyong since he's so vulnerable right now instead of bothering me." 

 

Youngbae looked over at Seunghyun, worry etched on his face. "HyoRin is with him." Seunghyun nodded. "I know... let's head back. Would you mind driving?" The smaller man shook his head. "No, but why?" 

 

They pulled away from the curb. "I'm gonna call the person I should have called as soon as I found Jiyong... my cousin, Dongwook." Youngbae nodded. "You think he can help?" Seunghyun shrugged. "I'm not sure, but he's been pretty honest with me since I found out. I trust him." 

 

Dongwook agreed to meet them at Jiyong's house. Seunghyun was hopeful that he could at least point them in the right direction. He really felt like his father was behind this and it terrified him. 

 

When they arrived back at the house Youngbae stopped at the door. " _Something's wrong._.. I can't feel Hyo anywhere.  _ **Hyo? Hyo? Where are you, sweetie?!"**_  Youngbae searched the house for his wife and began to panic as he found no trace of her.

 

Meanwhile, Seunghyun had run right up to the bedroom and stopped dead in the doorway. Jiyong was still in the bed where he'd left him, but he was completely alone...  _no sign of Jolie anywhere._  He knew that the sharpei would never leave his side willingly and he felt his stomach tighten as he approached his lover to check on him.

 

He sat beside him and leaned close to feel his shallow breathing upon his face, sighing with relief while dropping a soft kiss upon his cold lips. His relief was short lived, however, as Youngbae burst into the room, breathless. " _Hyo's gone._  I can't feel her... not even outside. I know she wouldn't have just left."

 

Seunghyun nodded. "I'm so sorry, Bae. Jolie's gone too.  _I... I think it's my father._  I don't know what to say." "There's nothing you can say. Siwon is insane, he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants." 

 

The two men turned to see Dongwook entering the bedroom followed by Han Byul. Seunghyun stood. "Wookie... Can you help us?" Dongwook sighed. "I don't know. Han Byul's going to draw some blood from Jiyong to see if we can determine what he was given."

 

Youngbae cleared his throat. "Excuse me... what about my wife?" Dongwook looked at him with sympathy. "I'm sorry... Dongwook Choi and my wife Han Byul. Maybe if we can revive Jiyong here, he can help us. One thing at a time, okay?"

 

Youngbae frowned. "Well I can't just sit around and do nothing while my wife is in danger!" Dongwook exhaled. "Siwon Choi is extremely dangerous and I wouldn't recommend going after him alone. Give us half an hour and we should be able to tell what's going on with Jiyong."

 

Seunghyun pulled Dongwook aside. "Do you think he'll kill her?" Dongwook sighed. "I don't know. I can't understand why he'd do this to Jiyong. I always thought he wanted you two to bond. It makes no sense to me, but he could be totally off the wall by now so who knows." 

 

Seunghyun sat by Jiyong's bedside while Han Byul ran her tests. "I'm here Jiyong. I'm sorry about this. If I hadn't been so wishy washy we'd have been bonded by now. When I get you back, I'm never losing you again. I promise." 

 

  

 


	27. Transcendental Awakenings

Jiyong was growing frustrated as he sat there. He'd felt the needle pierce his skin and he couldn't help wondering if it was necessary. With all of their talk of being ' _unlike other witches_ ' they were certainly having difficulty figuring this out.  He internally rolled his eyes at the thought of them being so dense.

 

He wished that he could  _see_  Seunghyun, he knew he was there beside him, but he wished that he could see his face. He could feel his hand ghosting over his own face in a gentle caress and it made him angry that he may never be able to feel anything more. 

 

His mind began to swirl within itself and he felt a lightness that he'd previously never felt before.  It must have transcended his physical being because he began to levitate... slowly rising up above the bed inch by inch until he was several feet higher than Seunghyun's head. 

 

Jiyong slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. He could see his body still lying on the bed with Seunghyun there by his side holding his hand with a worried look. He blinked several times to reassure himself that he was not, in fact, hallucinating. 

 

Gaho peered up at him and he whined, his sharp eyes following his every move. Seunghyun reached over to pet the dog. " _Easy Gaho._ " Then to Dongwook. " _Wookie_... Jiyong is getting colder, can't you two hurry up." 

 

Dongwook reached over and felt Jiyong's hand. "Keep talking to him. Maybe that will help. I'll go check on Byul's progress." Before he left the room, Dongwook paused and looked around. "Do you feel something  _strange_?"

 

Seunghyun stood up. " _What is it? Is it Jiyong?_ " Dongwook shook his head. "I'm not sure. I'll go tell Byul to hurry.  _Don't_  leave him." Seunghyun immediately sat back down and took both of Jiyong's hands. "Don't you dare go anywhere. I mean it. I'll never forgive you...  _I'll... I'll be so.._." 

 

Seunghyun bent his head and let his tears fall freely, hands still holding Jiyong's loosely. He was so distraught over Jiyong's condition and the thought of loosing him that he finally just lost it. "I shall  _never_  leave you." 

 

Seunghyun slowly raised his head, afraid that it was a dream. He looked directly into Jiyong's beautiful eyes. " _Jiyong? You're awake_." The redhead reached out a shaky hand towards his lover's face to brush his tears away. " _Apparently_. Although I feel as weak as a kitten." 

 

The older man hugged him. "Is this okay? I'm not hurting you, am I?" Jiyong sighed. "Not at all. I welcome your embrace. I've missed you." Seunghyun pulled away and eased him back onto the pillows. "Jiyong... some things happened while you were...  _out_." 

 

Jiyong nodded. "I know. I was aware of everything, I just couldn't respond. It was a paralysis potion, and a  _very_  potent one." Seunghyun frowned. "So then you know about Hyo and Jolie." Jiyong nodded weakly. "I do... and your mother as well." 

 

Seunghyun blinked at him. " _My mother?_  Did he get her too?" Jiyong frowned. "I'm referring to your mother snatching HyoRin and Jolie. I assume that she wanted to leave no witnesses behind." The older man was confused. " _But_..."

 

Jiyong sat forward, reaching for his lover's arms to help him. "I'm sorry Seunghyun. It appears that it was your mother who was behind my poisoning. I suggest if you're serious about wanting to bond with me that we do it immediately." 

 

Dongwook entered the room, followed closely by Han Byul and Youngbae. " _It's a paralysis potion._ " Seunghyun turned towards them, Jiyong standing with his support by his side. "Jiyong's already told me." 

 

Dongwook tilted his head and looked Jiyong over with an appraising eye. "So... that  _was_  you I felt before. How'd you manage it, Jiyong?" The redhead held on tighter to Seunghyun's arm. "I believe it must be the protection spells that I placed on both my place of business and myself. Although not impervious to such an attack, it did allow me to overcome it." 

 

Youngbae stepped forward. "Does this mean that we can go and find Hyo now? I'm  _not_  waiting any longer." Seunghyun nodded. "No... we shouldn't wait. We need to find her." Jiyong wavered and Seunghyun held him tighter still. "I believe she was taken to Hyori's residence. I also believe that I will be of no use to you in my current condition. I apologize." 

 

Seunghyun helped him to sit on the bed. "Wookie... can you and Byul go with Youngbae to find HyoRin? I can't leave Jiyong alone in his weakened state." Dongwook nodded. "Of course. You'd be of no use the way you are anyway. I'll call you when I know something." 

 

"Let's get you back into bed. You need to rest." Jiyong shook his head. "Clear my vanity table please." Seunghyun raised a brow. "What for?" The redhead tried to stand, but was immediately pushed back down by his lover. "We are in need of an alter for our bonding ritual and that will have to do." 

 

"Are you sure that you're up to this?" The redhead nodded. "Seunghyun... we can  _not_  prolong this any longer. It's too dangerous for us and we need to know the truth." The older man nodded. "Fine, but you sit. Just tell me what I need to get and I'll get it." 

 

Seunghyun lit the pink candle and placed it upon the vanity table. He placed his list along with Jiyong's, which he'd just rewritten, upon the alter as well. He and Jiyong sat facing each other on some pillows on the floor and they repeated the words of the chant together, holding hands. 

 

__******Lady Aphrodite, join our ritual tonight** ****  
**Bless our union and bless our rite** **  
****Help open our eyes,** **  
****Help strengthen our bond,** **  
**Help bring us together,** **  
**Forever******

********** **

********** **

****

****

 

********

********

****

****

Next, they each took their lists in hand and Seunghyun began to read from his. " _Jiyong_... I love your strength, your intelligence, your grace, your dignity, your kindness, but mostly the way you love me." Jiyong smiled at him. " _Seunghyun_... I love your gentle spirit, your thoughtfulness, your acceptance, your ability to adapt to situations, your sweetness, and the way you love me." 

********

********

****

****

 

********

********

****

****

They each took their thumbs and dabbed them with sandalwood oil and placed a thumbprint on the top of each list. They folded the pages up, thanked Aphrodite for joining their spell and blew out the candle. 

********

********

****

****

 

********

********

****

****

Jiyong sighed. " _We are bonded_." Seunghyun connected their foreheads, smiling. "That's it?" Jiyong reached over and wrapped his arms around the elder's neck also smiling. "Did you expect there to be more?"

********

********

****

****

 

********

********

****

****

Seunghyun licked his lips. "It's just that the last time we bonded..." Jiyong smirked at him. "It was an entirely  _different_  ritual." The older man tilted his head slowly. "But I had no idea then. Now I do, it's only fair." Jiyong pressed forward. "Is it?" Seunghyun nodded. " _It is._ " 

********

********

****

****

 

********

********

****

****

Soon they were spread out on the pillows, Jiyong's legs wrapped tightly around Seunghyun's hips as he was sliding in and out of him at a slow and steady pace. Their lips never leaving each other's as they made the sweetest love to each other. 

********

********

****

****

 

********

********

****

****

Every touch conveying so much feeling, every kiss bringing with it a deeper meaning, and every slick slide of Seunghyun's cock proclaiming his undying love. Jiyong arched up after a particularly deadly strike to his prostate, painting both of their chests white. " _Seung... Seunghyun... I love you._ " 

********

********

****

****

 

********

********

****

****

Seunghyun groaned above him and thrusted harder, emptying inside of his lover. " _Oh Jiyong... I love you... forever._ " They both passed out, wrapped in each other's arms completely spent from their exertions. 

********

********

****

****

 

********

********

****

****

HyoRin woke up in an unfamiliar room. It was dimly lit and chilly and she pulled her sweater more tightly around her body, shivering slightly. She became aware of Jolie's presence beside her and she stroked the dogs head hoping to calm both her own and the dog's frazzled nerves. 

********

********

****

****

 

********

********

****

****

She sat up and began to tentatively reach out mentally, hoping to reach her husband somehow. She was frightened for her baby's wellbeing as well as concerned about what had become of Jiyong after she'd lost consciousness. 

********

********

****

****

 

********

********

****

****

Jolie stood up and began to growl lowly in her throat causing HyoRin to stand as well and look around fearfully. "Stay back... she  _will_  attack you." Suddenly Jolie hopped back up onto the bed and curled up, no longer agitated."

********

********

****

****

 

********

********

****

****

HyoRin was stunned. "She doesn't  _look_  so eager. Don't worry... I'm  _not_  going to hurt you." As the figure stepped closer the outline of their form became visible. HyoRin stood frozen, afraid to move. "Now, now...  _relax_. We may as well be friends. We  _are_  stuck here together." 

********

********

****

****

 

********

********

****

****

HyoRin trembled slightly, her voice sounding much smaller than she'd intended it to. Even more frightening to her than being in this situation was being here with someone who she could not get a read on. She wasn't the most gifted of witches, but she could read thoughts and feel emotions. Not so with this man. " _Who are you?_ "

********

********

****

****

 

********

********

****

****

He stepped closer still. " _HyoRin_... please sit down. You've had a very traumatic day. This can't be good for your baby or you for that matter."  She sat down immediately, arms folded across her stomach. "Lie down and sleep. You look tired." She complied immediately, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep. He covered her with a blanket before walking away to sit on the opposite side of the room... deep in thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bonding ritual used in this chapter I, of course, found on the Internet. It is used for couples who are already in a relationship and it's meant to solidify that relationship. I think it worked well for them here. The sex was unnecessary for this ritual.


	28. Awakening The Past (part 1)

"Mom... does this kid  _have_  to come and spend the entire summer here with us? The summer is my time. I don't want to spend it with some uber witch who doesn't know how to have fun.  _That sucks._ " Hyori sighed. "Tabi, be nice. Jiyong is your father's boyhood friend's son. He wants you to do this. I'm sure the two of you will be good friends as well."

 

Seunghyun pouted. "Well it's not fair. I know what I'm doing witchcraft wise. I don't need some know it all telling me what to do." Siwon entered the kitchen. "That's not the point of Jiyong's visit. He's coming so you two can become friends and he can enjoy the beach. If you happen to pick up some discipline along the way... _great_."

 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "I'm disciplined." Siwon poured himself a cup of coffee. "Tabi... you like to get people to do things for you. Don't deny it." The younger Choi looked innocent. "That's not true...  _not really._ " His father sat down. "Oh really? Why was that Taylor boy doing your math homework all year?" 

 

Seunghyun blinked. "So what time does my new friend get here?" Siwon shook his head, but he was smiling. "They should be here within the hour." The boy stood up. "Terrific. Can't wait. I'm taking Charlie for a walk." 

 

Young Hwan and Siwon stood with the boys in the living room. Siwon smiled. "Why don't you two go outside and get to know each other better. We'll let you know when lunch is ready." The boys headed down to the beach for a walk, Charlie keeping them company. 

 

Jiyong looked sullenly over at the older boy. "I'm  _just_  as unhappy about being here as you are about having me here, don't worry." Seunghyun grunted. "I'm not spending my summer doing a million spells." The younger boy crossed his arms. "Well... I'm not spending mine wasting my time on the beach." 

 

Seunghyun frowned. " _This sucks._  Just because our dads were friends they want us to be. I'm not like you, I'm not a  _bookworm_." Jiyong side eyed him. "And I'm not  _lazy_  and  _uninterested_  in honing my skills." The older boy glared at him. "I'm  _not_  lazy and my skills are fine." 

 

Jiyong smirked. "If you say so. You're what's referred to as a sloth witch.  _Totally sedentary_." Seunghyun lunged for him. "You little know it all. I'll show you sedentary." 

 

Seunghyun had the advantage in size, but Jiyong was wiry and surprisingly strong. They ended up in the water, more wrestling than actually fighting. They didn't escape without any scrapes and cuts, however, and when they showed up back at the house soaking wet and bleeding, Hyori had a fit. 

 

The fathers just smiled as the two boys were talking animatedly about the entire event. From that day on, they were inseparable. Jiyong got Seunghyun to do a few practice spells a week and in turn, the older boy got Jiyong to have more fun than he'd ever let himself have.

 

They kept in touch all year and Jiyong even visited during school vacations. By the second summer, they were closer than ever. 

 

"Jiyong... are you  _sure_  that this will work?" The younger boy nodded and led him further down the beach, Charlie trailing along beside them. "I am... trust me, Tabi. It's good to do these things on our own. It shows maturity."

 

Seunghyun shifted the backpack on his shoulders and hurried to keep up with the younger boy. "Okay, but... why this particular spell?" Jiyong hesitated momentarily, but then kept walking. "Because it's not difficult and I don't want to hurt your brain." 

 

The older boy frowned. "My brain is just fine... I think you want to do this because you've got one." Jiyong stopped walking finally and turned to face him. "I've got one what?" Seunghyun set his backpack down in the sand. "A crush. Why else would you pick this particular spell?" 

 

Jiyong blinked rapidly and began gathering the necessary items together. "Don't be ridiculous. It's just practice. I told you we're not using real photographs... just slips of paper." Seunghyun crouched down to scratch Charlie's ear. "So... it's just like going through the motions, right?" 

 

Jiyong held up two mason jars, smiling. " _Exactly_. It's merely an exercise to sharpen our skills." Seunghyun pulled out the jar of honey from his backpack. "Okay... but later we're going down to town to get ice cream." 

 

Jiyong pulled out a bag of sugar. "Only if you promise to stop  _persuading_  the kids who work at the ice cream counter into giving you free ice cream." Seunghyun snorted. " _What?_  I'll do it for you too. What good is having this gift if I can't get stuff with it?" 

 

Jiyong shook his head. "That's abusing it. I swear you're such a child sometimes." The older boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah... well you're like an old man. So goody goody. Let's just do this so we can go do something fun." 

 

Jiyong frowned. "Fine, but concentrate so it will work....  _hypothetically_  that is." Seunghyun joined him by the water's edge and took a jar from him. "What do we do?" The younger boy cleared his throat. "You're supposed to think of your crush until you feel connected with them and place their picture inside the jar." 

 

They both placed their ' _pictures_ ' inside their respective jars. "Next we fill them with the sugar and honey. The more you use, the stronger the spell will be." Jiyong looked over at Seunghyun to see if he was snickering at him, but was surprised to see him filling his jar to the brim. 

 

Seunghyun looked over at him. "What's next?" Jiyong swallowed. "We need to say the chant that I wrote down for you." The older boy nodded and they began to speak in unison. 

 

_**"My love, my sweet, you know who you are. You will love me from afar. I love you so, I shall give you my love. Energy from the ones above. Sweet love, wonderful love. So mote it be."** _

 

Jiyong took in a deep breath. "You're supposed to place it on your windowsills now and your ' _crush_ ' will start to show signs of liking you within a few days." Seunghyun looked into his jar. "We might as well do the whole thing...  _for practice_. Let's go put them on the windowsills and then get ice cream. It's on me." 

 

As they ate their ice cream, Seunghyun looked over at Jiyong. "So... who is it? In the jar. Whose picture did you put? Was it that kid... _Youngbae_  that you're always talking about?" Jiyong stopped eating and looked at him. " _What?_  No... I told you... it's just practice. It's no one."

 

Seunghyun threw his bowl out. "It looked like you put a real picture in there to me. So... who was it?  _Was it me?_ " Jiyong turned red. " _You?!_   _No... of course not!_ Why would I put  _you_  in there?" 

 

Seunghyun looked down. "Oh. Well... why wasn't it me? Is there something wrong with me? You think people don't have crushes on me? Well... they do." Jiyong stared at him, open mouthed. "I'm... I'm sure that they do.  _Tabi?_ " 

 

Seunghyun was pouting. "What?" Jiyong smiled. "Did you put a real picture in your jar?" The older boy shrugged. "It was just practice, right?" Jiyong inched closer on the bench. "Yes, but did you?" Seunghyun looked over at him. "You know... if you did put me in there it wouldn't work. I'm immune to spells." 

 

The younger boy nodded. "I know, but not until you're eighteen." Seunghyun swallowed. "Oh. In that case..." He leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Jiyong's lips, pulling back just as quickly... looking down at the ground, embarrassed.

 

Jiyong was flushed red and his hand went up to his lips as he sat there with the tiniest of smiles. Finally he cleared his throat. "You see... those spells really  _do_  work." Seunghyun laughed. "I don't think it's the spell. I've been wanting to do that since you got here." 

 

"Dad... can I talk to you about something?" Siwon was in his study looking over some papers for work when his son walked in. Jiyong was taking a shower so the two Chois were alone. "Sure Tabi, sit down. Is something wrong?" 

 

Seunghyun shook his head and sat down. "No... I just have a question. How do you... how can you tell... what I mean is...." Siwon smiled behind his hands. "Is this a romantic question by any chance?" Seunghyun fidgeted in his seat. "I guess. I want to know how you can tell if someone is your soulmate."

 

Siwon sat back. "I see. You think that you've met someone who may be your soulmate, is that it?" Seunghyun nodded. "I'm pretty sure, but I don't know. There was no like bolt of lightning or shooting stars... it's just a feeling I get when I'm with him...  _ah them_." 

 

Siwon tilted his head. "Do I know this person?" Seunghyun nodded, red in the face. "Yeah, but what if Jiyong doesn't think that we're soulmates like I do." The boys eyes widened and he clamped his hand over his mouth. Siwon chuckled. "Tabi... relax. I already knew." 

 

Seunghyun slumped in his chair. "Stupid witch mind reading abilities. I'll never be able to do anything without you or mom knowing." Siwon leaned forward laughing. "Not true. You'll get better at masking your thoughts, just like we can. Oh and I didn't have to read your thoughts to know about Jiyong. You two are pretty obvious together."

 

Siwon went on. "Just remember though Tabi, you two are very young and need to mature fully before you can be together. Don't rush it. If you're soulmates, you'll be together forever." Seunghyun stood up. "Thanks dad." 

 

As the summer wore on, not much changed between the boys except that they got closer than ever before. They would occasionally hold hands and very occasionally kiss chastely. They were quite young still and not really sure how they should proceed. 

 

One afternoon, a few days before Jiyong had to go home they were walking along the beach together. "Jiyong... do you think you'll come back next year?" Jiyong picked up a sea shell. "Do you want me to?" Seunghyun stooped down to join him. "Yes. Jiyong... you know how our parents are always talking about how we'll meet our soulmates one day?" 

 

Jiyong stared at the shell in his hands. "Yes." Seunghyun sighed. "I feel like you are my soulmate... is that crazy?" Jiyong looked over at him. "I feel like your are mine as well." The older boy smiled. "Should we... can I..." 

 

Jiyong leaned towards him and pressed his lips to Seunghyun's effectively knocking him over as he did and landing on top of him. They both laughed as the stood up and brushed the sand off of their bodies. "What do we do about it? I mean... what's the protocol?" 

 

Jiyong reached out and joined both of their hands together, smiling. "I guess we tell our parents that we want to sign a promissory bargain." Seunghyun nodded, blushing slightly. "Alright. So... when we're legal age...  _we bond_." Jiyong nodded, blushing as well. "Yes." 

 

Seunghyun's body jolted awake and he sat up quickly looking around. His eyes found Jiyong lying next to him on the pillows and he reached out for him. The redhead sat up slowly and looked around as well. " _Tabi_... what happened?" Seunghyun blinked at him. "Jiyong... you called me Tabi." 

 

Jiyong's eyes widened. " _So I did_. I had the most peculiar dream." Seunghyun raised a brow. "Were we kids and I lived in Wareham... by the beach?" Jiyong nodded. " _The memories.._. they're coming back. Do you feel any different?" 

 

Seunghyun exhaled. "I think I do. I remember what my gifts were and I do feel something now." He ran his hands through Jiyong's hair. "Your hair... it's beautiful this way." Jiyong frowned. "What are you talking about? I haven't changed it." The older man pointed to the mirror. "Look for yourself." 

 

Jiyong stood up and looked. His hair while still red now had a large two inch wide strip on the right side of his face that was pure white. "This must have occurred when we bonded. My dormant gene taking effect." Seunghyun stood behind him, pressing up close. "You look gorgeous. Do you feel any different? This is supposed to strengthen your gifts as well." 

 

The younger man nodded. "I believe so. I feel good at any rate." Seunghyun sighed. "Why don't we remember everything yet?" Jiyong frowned. "Perhaps it takes time. I'm grateful that I remembered what I did though." 

 

Seunghyun hugged him closer. "So am I. I love you even more now." Jiyong smiled. "I feel the same. Since I'm restored to myself and you are now back to your true self, we should rush to help HyoRin." 

 

Dongwook pulled out his keys. "I don't think my aunt is home. Her car is gone." Youngbae followed him into the house. "If she's not here, I'm calling the police.  _Your aunt is crazy._ " Dongwook sighed. "What will you tell them? That Jiyong told you he saw her take HyoRin when he was under the influence of a paralysis potion? Do you really think that they'll believe you?" 

 

Youngbae frowned as he cast about for signs of his wife. "How do I even know that I can trust you? You could be in on it for all I know." Dongwook laughed. "If I wanted you dead...  _it'd already be done._.. trust me." 

 

Youngbae scoffed. "Trust you? I don't even know you... you lie to your own family with a smile. Why should I be any different?" Dongwook edged closer to the smaller man. " _Why indeed?_ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, the 'sweet crush' spell was found online.


	29. Awakenin The Past (part 2)

Youngbae scoffed. " _Trust you?_  I don't even  _know_  you... you lie to your own family with a smile. Why should  _I_  be any different?" Dongwook edged closer to the smaller man. " _Why indeed?_ " 

 

Han Byul stepped between them. "That's enough you two. I've looked all through the house while you've been bickering and I can't find any trace of anyone." Youngbae frowned. "I'd like to look myself,  _if you don't mind_ ."

 

Dongwook looked amused. "So now  _my wife_  is a liar as well? You've got trust issues, my friend. If you didn't amuse me so much, I'd be offended." Youngbae began searching the house room by room. "I'm not intimidated by you,  _not at all._ " 

 

Dongwook followed along behind him. "Maybe you should be. Maybe your first instincts were right." 

 

"Any luck?" Both Dongwook and Youngbae turned at the sudden sound of Seunghyun's voice. "Tabi... you...  _you're different._.. where's Jiyong?" The younger man stepped out from behind him. "I'm also here. Have you located HyoRin yet?" 

 

Youngbae stepped forward. "No, we haven't. Jiyong... are you alright? Your hair... it's... _changed_." Jiyong nodded. "It is a direct result of my bonding with Seunghyun. It is of no consequence." 

 

Dongwook raised a brow. "You don't seem any worse for wear, Jiyong. I guess bonding with Tabi restored your strength." Jiyong nodded. "It did. I feel as if I've gained strength as well." Seunghyun looked around the room, his eyes landing on a jar of seashells that he'd never given much thought to. 

 

Jiyong walked over to him, touching his shoulder. "What is it?" Seunghyun looked at him. " _The shells.._." 

 

Seunghyun and Jiyong took their time and walked back to the house together. They were eager to share the news with at least Seunghyun's parents, but still not too eager to leave the solitude of the beach. Still, being young teens it was hard for them to hide their enthusiasm.

 

They tore into the house, shoes sandy from the beach. "Boys... shoes off please and wipe that sand off your legs." Seunghyun looked up as he took off his sneakers. "Sorry mom. Can we talk with you and dad. It's important." She looked over from the dinner that she was preparing. "Go and find him, we'll talk over our meal." 

 

The four of them sat at the kitchen table eating dinner together. Siwon smiled at the boys. "So, you two wanted to talk about something?" The boys exchanged a look and they both flushed red. Jiyong gave Seunghyun a gentle kick under the table and he began. "Mom... dad.... Jiyong and I...  _we feel... we've decided.... no.._. we want to sign a promissory bargain because we... uhm...  _we're soulmates_." 

 

Siwon looked serious. "Are you sure about this? It's not to be taken lightly." They boys looked at each other again and joined hands. Jiyong cleared his throat. "We are, Mr. Choi. We understand that we're young and we will wait until we're of age to bond, but we know we're meant to be together." 

 

Siwon glanced at his wife who looked stunned and said nothing. He looked back at the boys. "Of course we'll have to speak to your parents, Jiyong... but as for us... we couldn't ask for a better addition to the family." 

 

Jiyong blushed and smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Choi." Seunghyun smiled as well. "Can we be excused?" Hyori nodded absentmindedly and the boys ran off towards Seunghyun's room. 

 

"That went very well even though you barely got the words out." Seunghyun snorted. "At least  _I_  wasn't tomato red." Jiyong rolled his eyes. "You were too. Stammering  _and_  red... how attractive." The older boy sighed and sat down heavily on the bed. 

 

Jiyong sat next to him. "What's wrong? I was only joking. You're attractive." Seunghyun shook his head. "No... it's not that. It's just... you know how we're supposed to wait to bond?" Jiyong nodded. "Yes  _and?_ " The older boy looked at him. "Well... what happens if when its finally time to bond..." 

 

Jiyong side eyed him. "Are you afraid you'll find someone better, is that it? We don't have to sign the bargain if you're unsure." Seunghyun turned to face him. " _No_... that's not it. What if when it's time to bond... neither one of us knows what to do..." 

 

The younger boy scoffed. "That's ridiculous... all those rituals are written out, step by step. We just need to follow along." Seunghyun raised his brow. "Have you even looked it up? There are no steps... it's just..." Jiyong frowned. "What do you mean,  _no steps?_  What do you do then?" 

 

Seunghyun swallowed hard. "You have sex and chant. So if we've never..." Jiyong's mouth fell open. "You must be wrong... that can't be right." Seunghyun pulled out a book. "Look for yourself if you don't believe me." Jiyong read the page over twice and then looked up, pale.

 

"You... you're  _not_  suggesting that we... that we practice,  _are you?_ " Seunghyun licked his lips. "No... we can't... but we should learn about it. Plus... there's other stuff that people do together." Jiyong looked over at him. "Like what?" 

 

Seunghyun cleared his very dry throat. "Like kissing and touching. Jiyong... I'm gonna be fourteen soon, my body  _needs_  to be touched." Jiyong blinked at him, surprised. "I guess  _kissing_  is alright, we've kissed before." The older boy smiled, leaning towards him nervously. "Yeah... kissing is easy,  _right?_ "

 

Their lips pressed together in a tentative and sweet kiss. Jiyong gasped in surprise when Seunghyun's tongue swiped across his bottom lip and the older boy pulled back, looking concerned. "What? Was that  _bad?_ " 

 

Jiyong shook his head. "More like...  _unexpected_. Where'd you learn that?" Seunghyun ran a hand through his hair. "I... I've been around." The younger boy looked at him skeptically. "Okay... I saw it in a movie.  _Sorry_." 

 

Jiyong bit his lip. "No... it was... it was  _different_... but not bad different. I'd... I'd try it again." Seunghyun looked over at him. "Really?  _Cool_... just open your mouth more this time. Ready?" Jiyong nodded. "I am." 

 

They leaned towards each other again and this time when Seunghyun licked at Jiyong's mouth, he parted his lips and was gasping for an altogether different reason. He liked the feeling of the older boy's tongue gently probing into his mouth as their lips worked together. He liked it so much that he ended up lying on top of him to kiss him deeper, hands carding through his silky locks as Seunghyun groaned underneath him. 

 

Jiyong pulled away for air. "You smell really good." Seunghyun nodded, eyes closed. "Thanks. You  _kiss_  really good." Jiyong giggled. "Thanks. Can we kiss some more?" The older boy pulled him back down. " _Definitely_." 

 

Hyori was extremely unhappy with this turn of events. She didn't want her son to be promised away to this half breed Kwon boy. This would never do. She headed down the hall to speak with her husband when she paused outside of Tabi's door listening. 

 

Enraged, she threw the door opened. "Just  _what_  is going on in here?" The boys flew apart, but not before she saw Jiyong lying on top of her son. The commotion brought Siwon to the room as well. "What's all the noise about in here?" 

 

When he took in the boys disheveled and flustered appearances as well as his wife's anger he put two and two together. "Jiyong.... could you please go to your room. We'd like to speak with Tabi for a minute." Jiyong nodded and glanced at Tabi one last time before he was gone. 

 

Siwon frowned at his son. "How could you behave like this and with a guest in our home?" Seunghyun frowned. "But... we're soulmates... you agreed. Isn't it only natural to want to be closer?" Siwon shook his head. "Nothing's been finalized yet. You should treat him with respect not like an object. You need to be ready for mature love." 

 

Hyori sat beside her son. "Don't blame Tabi. Jiyong was all over him from what I saw. He's always touching Tabi inappropriately... no wonder poor Tabi thinks they're soulmates. He's  _clearly_  confused." 

 

Seunghyun shook his head. " _No_... that's not true. Jiyong's not like that and he really _is_ my soulmate. Don't you like him, mom?" Siwon rubbed his son's head. "Of course your mother likes Jiyong. She's just shocked from what she saw. Now... go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." 

 

A few hours later Seunghyun was awakened by the sounds of angry voices. He got up to investigate , finding his parents in his father's study arguing heatedly. " _ **I'll never agree to this! I can't believe that you'd accept this mongrel as good enough for Tabi**_!" 

 

Siwon tried to reason with his wife. " _Hyori_... Jiyong is a fine young man with good parents. Even if I didn't like him,  _which I do_ , it wouldn't matter because Tabi does. They've connected. Isn't that  _all_  that matters?" 

 

She shook her head. "Don't be foolish... Tabi is young. He can't know what he wants yet. This isn't fate, it's hormones. That boy has been throwing himself at Tabi all summer... it's no wonder he's confused." Siwon shook his head. "I know my son... he's not easily led. Trust me... he's just as interested as Jiyong is. It's only natural." 

 

Hyori glared at her husband. "I'll  _never_  agree to this and that's final.  _I forbid it_." Seunghyun was beginning to panic and he headed down to Jiyong's room, knocking softly. " _Tabi_..." Seunghyun looked around quickly. "Can I come in?" 

 

Jiyong nodded. "Are you alright? I heard your parents fighting. I'm sorry..." Seunghyun shook his head. "Don't be. It's not your fault. I'm sorry. Look Jiyong... about the promissory bargain..." Jiyong bit his lip. "I know... we can't." 

 

Seunghyun shook his head again. "No... you're the most clever witch I've ever known... besides my dad... can't we just do it?" Jiyong's eyes went round. " _D... do it?_  Tabi I don't think..." Seunghyun sighed. "Not  _ **it** , _I mean the promissory bargain. Can't we just do that?" 

 

Jiyong thought about it for a minute. "Well... I assume it would still be binding if we just executed it." Seunghyun smiled at him. "Well? Whip out that giant book of yours and look it up before my parents figure out what we're doing." 

 

Once Jiyong had found the correct page the two boys set about drawing up the promissory bargain. "So... is that it? We just sign it and it's binding?" Jiyong checked the book. "We need to offer some kind of ritual sacrifice to seal the pact as it were." 

 

Seunghyun scrunched up his nose in distaste. "We actually have to  _kill_  something?  _Seriously?_ Isn't that a little... puritanical witch?" Jiyong rolled his eyes. "Not a  _literal_  sacrifice. We have to offer up something dear to us to prove our intent." 

 

Seunghyun nodded, smiling. "Oh... that makes more sense. I mean... I love you, but I can't like... kill Charlie or anything to prove it." Jiyong stared at him. "You  _love_  me?" The older boy blinked at him. "Well yeah. We're soulmates, right? Of course I love you. Don't you love me?" 

 

Jiyong flushed red. " _Tabi_... of course I love you." Seunghyun smiled. "Good. So... what do we do?" The younger boy swallowed. "Sacrifice something you love for... our love." Seunghyun thought for a minute. "I'll be right back." 

 

They two boys walked along the beach in the dark. "So... do we just toss them into the ocean or set them on fire? What?" Jiyong stopped walking and dropped to the ground. "Start digging." Seunghyun raised a brow. "That's it? We bury them? That doesn't seem so..." 

 

Jiyong shot him a look. "That's not it.  _Just dig._ " Once the hole was dug they placed their items inside of it. Seunghyun placed the first ever bearbrick that he'd gotten from his father from one of his business trips to Asia and Jiyong placed his first spell book given to him by his mother. 

 

Jiyong took Seunghyun's hands. " _Seunghyun Choi... do you enter into this promissory bargain of your own free will? Without any coercion from any other person?_ " Seunghyun nodded. " _I do. Jiyong Kwon... do you enter into this promissory bargain of your own free will? Without any coercion from any other person?_ " Jiyong nodded as well. " _I do_." 

 

They stepped back from the hole and Jiyong spoke. " _ **Aphrodite please bless this union and keep us safe until we shall be bonded together as soulmates for all eternity**_." Seunghyun tossed in a lit incense stick scented with Sandlewood and Jiyong added some rosemary and lavender. 

 

The hole erupted into flames and the boys stepped back watching as it burned out as quickly as it had started. When they looked inside again, the hole was empty. Both items had been totally consumed by the flames. They looked at each other and smiled. 

 

"It is complete." Seunghyun exhaled. "So now no matter what, there's  _no way_  that they can keep us apart. We are promised to each other, right?" Jiyong nodded. "There is no way that I know of. We are destined to be together." 

 

When they tried to sneak back into the house, Seunghyun's parents were waiting for them. Hyori was furious, Seunghyun had never seen her so mad. " _ **Where have you two been?!**_ " She pointed at Jiyong. " _ **What do you think you're doing dragging my son out at all hours of the night?!**_ "

 

Seunghyun stepped in front of Jiyong. "Mom... Jiyong didn't  _drag_  me anywhere. We both went out...  _together_. You two should know that we've already executed the promissory bargain. We even sacrificed something to seal the deal." 

 

Siwon raised a brow. "Let me see it please." Seunghyun handed over the document that they'd prepared and he looked it over. "You boys did a good job, however you shouldn't have done this without us and the Kwons." 

 

Seunghyun crossed his arms. "We wouldn't have had to if mom hadn't threatened to stop it from happening." Hyori snatched the promissory bargain from her husband's hands and looked at her son. "So you went behind my back and openly defied me knowing that you were going against my wishes?" 

 

Seunghyun and Jiyong simultaneously had a sudden intake of breath and looked at each other. "More memories?" Jiyong nodded. "Yes... the promissory bargain. It's as clear as if it happened yesterday." Dongwook quirked a brow at them. "So you two are simultaneously remembering the past?" 

 

Seunghyun nodded. "Yes. It's coming in flashes I guess. Maybe they're trigger memories. Whatever they are, I'm starting to get a feel for my life...  _my real life_." He looked over at Youngbae. "I think I know where HyoRin is." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promissory bargain that they speak of in this chapter is pure fiction, as is the ritual that they performed on the beach.


	30. The Man

HyoRin regarded the older man from her chair. He didn't talk much, but he didn't seem menacing in the least. "How are you feeling?" She smiled at him. "I'm alright, thank you." He gestured to the food on her plate. "You should eat, you need to keep your strength up for your son."

 

HyoRin automatically touched her stomach.  "Youngbae's been saying we're having a boy almost since the day we found out we were expecting." He smiled at her. "He's a sensitive man. You two share a great love together, that's very special." 

 

She tilted her head. "Do you know my husband?" He shook his head. "No... I just can read your feelings, your heart is very full of love for him." She blushed. "Isn't that only natural when your married?" 

 

He exhaled. "It should be, but it's not always the case. You're very lucky to have found and bonded with your soulmate." She frowned at him. "Do you have someone, a soulmate?" He pet Jolie's head and stood up. "You look tired HyoRin. You should take another nap." 

 

She nodded, immediately rose and walked to her room and climbed into bed. She was asleep within minutes. 

 

Siwon followed her and watched her for a few minutes, absentmindedly petting Jolie as he did. He sighed and walked away, deep in thought. 

 

Hyori glared at her husband. "I'll  _never_  agree to this and that's final.  _I forbid it_." Siwon's face registered shock. "You  _forbid_  it? I'm sorry, but are you forgetting that I'm  _also_  his parent." She crossed her arms, expression steely. "Of course not, but are  _you_  forgetting the reason that you  _are_  his parent in the first place?" 

 

Siwon's mouth formed a hard line. "No. This is why I'm adamant about Tabi choosing his own mate. I want more for my son than I have. You should too." She scoffed. "What you  _should_  want for him is the best possible match. One that can increase his abilities as well as keep the bloodlines pure." 

 

"Hyori...  _Tabi is gay._.. he's not going to sire any children so there's no need to worry about bloodlines." She sighed. "That may be, but he should still mate with a pure witch from our clan. Just like you and I did." 

 

Siwon scoffed. "Yes... and look how great that worked out for us." She narrowed her eyes. "At least I've been faithful to you. Can you say the same?" He sighed exasperated. "You know that I have been. I'd never do anything to hurt Tabi." 

 

She raised a brow. "What ever became of that girl... MiSook wasn't it?" He stiffened. "I've asked you to never mention her again." Hyori smirked. "Sorry... still a sore subject I guess." Siwon frowned. "Getting back to our son... I'm not letting Tabi live a life of regret." 

 

Hyori sneered. " _Like you._ " He ran a hand through his hair. "Hyori... I've tried to make it work with you... especially after Tabi was born. I hoped that his birth would soften you a bit. You're too hung up on power and abilities. I'd rather be happy than powerful. I think Tabi is the same." 

 

She shook her head. "You're pathetic. Tabi needs someone to lead him so he knows his full potential. This Kwon boy just won't do. I've already chosen his mate." Siwon stood up. " _What? Who?"_  

 

Hyori smiled. "He's perfect, pure and he's in the family." Siwon blinked at her. "You can't be serious." She raised a brow. "You said yourself... he's not interested in siring any children, so what's the harm?" 

 

Siwon furrowed his brow. "The harm is Tabi is in love already. Do you just expect him to forget that?" Hyori rolled her eyes. "He's  _not_  in love... and he will forget. If not on his own, with help." He shook his head. "I won't let you screw up our son's life." She chuckled darkly. "Like yours was?"

 

His eyes softened a bit. "Hyori... please. You can't tell me that you're in love with me any more than I can say I'm in love with you. You're his mother... don't you  _want_  him to be happy?" Hyori approached him and sat in his lap, circling his neck with her arms. "That's where you're wrong darling. I  _am_  in love with you." 

 

She stroked his hair gently. "I'm in love with the power you've given to me and passed on to our son. He'll be unstoppable in this world with the right mate. Think about it... our son can be the most powerful witch of our time." 

 

Siwon blinked at her. "That's not Tabi. Do you even know your son?" Hyori stood up. "Tabi is young. I can still mold him into the witch he should be. So... are you with me on this or against me?" He stood up as well. "You're my wife... I took a vow to stand by you. I am,  _as always_ , with you." 

 

Hyori smiled. "That's what I love about you, Siwon. You know who is  _really_  in charge. Now be a good boy and run along and make me tea." He sighed. "Right away, dearest." 

 

Hyori had gone to bed shortly after their talk, but Siwon was restless and he stayed up. He made his way down to his son's room and looked in on him, surprised to find him awake. "Tabi... why aren't you sleeping?" 

 

Seunghyun shifted in his bed. "I'm feeling bad about earlier. I don't like going behind your back." Siwon sat on the edge of his bed. "Tabi... do you really love Jiyong and believe that he's your soulmate?" 

 

Seunghyun nodded. "Well yeah. I mean we wouldn't have gone through all that trouble if we didn't believe it. Why?" Siwon smiled and rubbed his head. "No reason. Just checking. Get some sleep... good night." 

 

Siwon went immediately to his study and began pouring over his spell books. An hour later he returned to his son's room and quietly began placing the memory wipe spell on him as well as the spell that would remove his gifts. When he had completed it, he leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Sorry son.  _I love you_." 

 

Jiyong was groggy as he walked to the car. " _Dad?_ What's going on?" Young Hwan opened the door for him. "Nothing son, get in." Siwon hugged his friend. "I'm sorry that this has to be this way, but when Jiyong is twenty one we can reverse this whole thing." 

 

Young Hwan sighed. "Why don't you just take Tabi and come as well." Siwon shook his head. "I don't want him to live his life on the run. He deserves better. If I had been stronger when I was young, he wouldn't be in this position."

 

Young Hwan frowned. "It's not your fault. Your parents pushed you into this marriage. You were trying to be a good son... now you're a good father." Siwon smiled softly. "Thank you. I'll be in touch." 

 

Hyori rounded on him when he walked in the door. " _ **What have you done to Tabi?!**_ " Siwon sighed. "It's temporary. Don't worry." She glared at him. "Change it back...  _ **NOW!**_ " He shook his head. "Sorry... I can't. This spell is only reversible when he bonds...  _with his soulmate._ " 

 

She got a dark look. "You think you've won, but you haven't. He'll never bond with that Kwon boy as long as I'm alive." Siwon shook his head. "Just let it go, Hyori. Please... it's over." 

 

She began mentally hurling objects at him and it took him a second to catch up and begin deflecting them. " _ **I'll kill you! You bastard!**_ " The room was all but destroyed and they were both bloody by the time it was over. 

 

Siwon put his hands in front of himself. "This is ridiculous... we need to stop. We're not getting anywhere like this." Hyori nodded. "You're right. We need decisive action." Siwon didn't even see the blow that knocked him out cold. When he woke up two days later, the house was empty. 

 

It took about an hour and a half to drive the 76 miles to Wareham from Salem. When they arrived at Seunghyun's childhood home, he stared at it for some time. "Are you alright?" Seunghyun reached for Jiyong's hand. "Yeah...  _it's just_... I remember being here. It's so strange." 

 

Jiyong squeezed his hand. "I agree, it is a peculiar feeling. Although I remember this house being not quite so rundown." Youngbae cleared his throat. "Can we please go in... if Hyo is here I'd like to find her." 

 

Youngbae entered the kitchen door. "I feel something.  _Hyo! Hyo baby!_ " They all spread out, looking. Han Byul headed down into the basement, Jiyong and Seunghyun searched the main floor while Dongwook and Youngbae looked up in the attic. 

 

Jiyong made his way to what was once Seunghyun's bedroom and stood looking around. He felt something here, but he couldn't quite put his finger upon it. " _Seunghyun_... please come here." The older man joined him. "My old room... _it feels_... I  _feel_  something." 

 

Jiyong nodded. "As do I. There's some kind of  _what?_ " Seunghyun walked around the empty room. "Energy I think. It's palpable. What do you think it is?" Jiyong stood beside him. "I'm not entirely certain. What about you? What do you feel it could be?" 

 

Seunghyun sighed. "I'm not sure... I feel like there's some kind of presence here. Not hostile at all... just..." Jiyong closed his eyes. " _Docile_." The older man looked over at him. " _Yeah_... gentle and good. Were we always so in synch do you think?" Jiyong took his hand. "Probably not quite as much. Another bonding effect I think." 

 

Seunghyun smiled and placed a kiss on his lips. "I like it.  _I like it a lot._ " Jiyong blushed. "We should gather the others and see what their assessment is." Seunghyun nodded. "Alright beautiful, let's do that." 

 

They walked out to find the remainder of the search party as HyoRin slept soundly in Seunghyun's old bed.  


	31. Limbo

Meanwhile as Youngbae and Dongwook searched the attic, Siwon stood by and watched them. He was particularly interested in Youngbae since he'd felt so much about him from HyoRin. He approached the young witch and breathed in his ear. " _She's downstairs_ ." 

 

Youngbae blinked and looked around. "Did you feel that?" Dongwook shook his head. "No, what?" The younger man frowned. "I felt  _something_. I... I think Hyo is downstairs." Dongwook quirked a brow skeptically. "What makes you think that?  _No offense_ , but I'd think that my sensibilities would be a bit sharper than yours."

 

Youngbae headed for the stairs. "Yeah well... she's my wife so I'm obviously the sharper one here...  _no offense_." Dongwook followed him down. "I just don't think that you should jump to conclusions." 

 

Jiyong met them at the bottom of the stairs. "We were just about to retrieve you both. Seunghyun and I feel some kind of presence in his old bedroom." Dongwook raised a brow. "What kind of presence?" 

 

Seunghyun placed his hands on Jiyong's shoulders. "It's hard to say. It seems to be friendly... neither one of us felt threatened by it. Jiyong is very sensitive to those kinds of things." Dongwook nodded. "You three go ahead, I'll go and get Byul and meet you." 

 

Jiyong nodded. "Are you sure? We can wait?" Dongwook shook his head. "We'll be right there." He headed down the basement stairs with a wave. The three remaining witches continued down the hall towards Seunghyun's old bedroom. 

 

Youngbae pulled Jiyong aside. "There's something about that cousin... he's too snide." Jiyong raised a brow. "Dongwook? He  _is_  a bit full of himself, but he appears to be trustworthy." Youngbae shook his head. "I'm not so sure about that." 

 

Seunghyun stood in his old doorway waiting for them. "Are you two coming? You can talk about Dongwook later, okay? Let's figure this out first." Youngbae frowned. "Sorry man... I know he's your cousin." 

 

Seunghyun shook his head. "No worries. My only alliance from now on is to Jiyong. Everyone else needs to prove themselves to me at this point." Youngbae nodded and entered the bedroom, immediately feeling a rush of warmth. "She's here... it's Hyo." 

 

Jiyong stepped up next to him. "Are you sure?" Youngbae nodded. "Positive.  _Hyo... baby..._  I'm here." Dongwook entered the room. "She's here? Where?" Seunghyun inhaled deeply. "Bae can feel her. She's here... she's the presence we felt." 

 

Jiyong looked around. "Didn't you retrieve Han Byul." Dongwook shook his head. "I thought that she already came back up. She wasn't down there." Seunghyun raised a brow. "That's weird. Maybe she's outside." 

 

Youngbae was holding his hands up in front of himself. " _Hyo... baby... can you feel me?_  Let me know that you're alright." HyoRin sat on the bed watching her husband approach and she reached her own arms out to touch him. When he was close enough she placed her palms against his and he shuddered. 

 

"I felt something...  _a... a touch._ Hyo... baby... don't worry... we'll get you back. Just hang tight. I love you." Youngbae turned to look at the three other witches in the room, expression hopeful. "So... what do we do? How do we get her out of... where is she anyway?" 

 

Jiyong crossed his arms and leaned upon the door jam. "If I had to guess I'd say she's trapped in a sort of limbo. She's here, but in essence she really isn't because her tangible form is clearly not present. So... therefore, she's merely semi-here so to speak." 

 

Youngbae frowned. "Okay... so how do we get her all the way here?" Jiyong sighed. "I'm not sure. This falls into the category of dark magic, and that's an area that I'm not well versed in. We'd have to research it." 

 

Seunghyun looked around the room as Jiyong spoke, he had an odd sort of tingling sensation  running down his spine. He paused to look out the window and felt a hand upon his shoulder. He turned to look, but everyone was still by the doorway talking. 

 

" _Go to the study._ " Seunghyun blinked and raised an eyebrow. He turned to walk out and head down to his father's old study. " _Seunghyun_... where are you going?" He looked back at Jiyong. "Just looking around... it helps me think." 

 

Once he entered the study, he was disappointed to find it completely empty like the rest of the house. No trace that his father had ever been there. He honestly didn't know what he expected. The house hadn't been lived in for fourteen years. He had to assume that his mother took all the furniture when they left. 

 

He sighed as he ran his hand over the dusty window frame. "What happened to you dad? Where are you?" He felt that tingling sensation again and he turned quickly. "Is someone there?" Siwon stood beside his son and reached out to touch him, ruffling his hair like he had when he was a boy.

 

Seunghyun stiffened. " _D... dad?_ " Siwon smiled. " _Tabi... I'm so proud of you._ " Seunghyun reached his own hand out, much like Youngbae had done. " _Dad_... is it really you?  _Jesus_... have you been here  _all_  this time?" 

 

Jiyong, Youngbae and Dongwook were discussing what was the best plan of action to get Hyo released from her limbo prison when Seunghyun returned. Jiyong stopped talking immediately and went to him. "What is it?  _What's happened?_ " 

 

Seunghyun locked his eyes with Jiyong's, his voice thick with emotion. " _My father.._." The redhead nodded, soothing him with his touch. "What about him, love?" The older man swallowed. " _He's here_." 

 

Jiyong raised a brow. "Where is he? Perhaps he can help us." Seunghyun shook his head. " _No... he's... he's like Hyo... he's trapped_. Jiyong I think he's been here this whole time. I'm the worst son in the world... he's been suffering all this time  _and... and_..." 

 

Jiyong pulled him in for a hug, rubbing his back. "No... how could you know any of this? You are not to blame. What your father needs now is for you to be strong. We can get  _both_  Hyo and your father out. I'm sure of it." 

 

Seunghyun pulled away from the hug, nodding. "You're right. I'm sorry. Now's not the time to fall apart. We can do this together." Jiyong smiled. "No apologies necessary. Now take me to where you felt your father. I should like to investigate." 

 

Jiyong entered the study and looked around. "I do feel something. A presence... it's calming." Siwon sat in his chair behind his desk and watched Jiyong move around the room. He'd always liked the boy and now he could see the fine adult witch that he'd become. He was so glad that these two had reconnected. He only wished that Jiyong's parents were still alive to share in their joy. 

 

"Mr. Choi... we're going to get you back. I promise." Jolie wandered in and sat in front of Jiyong, tail wagging looking for attention. Jiyong paused. "Seunghyun... do you feel anything else? Another presence?" The older man came to stand beside his lover. "It's so bright and energetic. Who's this now?" 

 

Jiyong blinked. "Who else is missing?" The two men looked at each other, smiling and spoke in unison. " _Jolie!_ " Siwon chuckled from his seat thinking that the two hadn't really changed all that much in fourteen years. 

 

They made their way back to Seunghyun's old bedroom and found only Youngbae. "Where has Dongwook gone?" Youngbae shrugged. "Outside I think to look for his wife. So what's going on?" 

 

Seunghyun exhaled. "Well... we think we need to go back to my mother's house. She must have some book of dark spells that we can look in. It's gotta be something pretty powerful though. My dad is also trapped here and we don't usually succumb to spells." 

 

Youngbae frowned. "Wait... did you say that your dad is here as well? Trapped with Hyo?  _Great!_ What if he hurts her or..." Jiyong touched his friends arm. "He won't. He's a  _very_  kind man. I would trust him with my life. Jolie is also trapped here." 

 

Youngbae frowned. "But... you said he's evil and wants to kill Seunghyun. What about that?" Jiyong shook his head. "We were misinformed. I'm sorry Bae, but when we bonded we started remembering the past and he is not evil. Trust me... I would never put Hyo's life in danger." 

 

Youngbae nodded. "Well... I'm staying if it's all the same to you. I'm not running the risk of anything happening to Hyo or the baby." Seunghyun nodded. "No... I get it. If it was Jiyong I wouldn't leave either. Keep your phone on. We'll call you." 

 

Han Byul entered the room and Seunghyun turned to her. "Hey... where have you been? Wookie is looking for you." She lifted an eyebrow. "He found me. You three should follow me." Youngbae shook his head. "I'm not leaving this room. You all go on without me." 

 

Han Byul turned to him, steely eyed. "You misunderstood me. I said follow me... it's not a request,  _it's an order_." Jiyong raised a brow and looked at Seunghyun, Han Byul was always so meek, so timid. This was definitely out of character for her. 

 

" _Excuse me_... what on earth are you trying to accomplish here? We are three witches, two with exceptional gifts and one with ample to subdue you. Just what is your thinking process?" Han Byul turned to face Jiyong. "You've been on my nerves since the day I met you. Now shut up and get moving." 

 

Seunghyun stepped in front of Jiyong. " _Byul_... if this is supposed to be funny, it isn't. We're in the middle of a crisis here, so just stop." Han Byul rolled her eyes. " _Shut the fuck up Tabi_... I'm tired of you too. Now... either move it or the pregnant girl dies." 

 

Youngbae surged forward, but was deflected back when he was within a foot of Han Byul, falling onto the floor screaming. "Don't touch me, Dr. Doolittle." While Jiyong helped Youngbae up, Seunghyun addressed Han Byul. "What do you mean Hyo will die?" 

 

Han Byul looked annoyed. "It's a fairly simple concept. Either do what you're told or I'll kill her." Seunghyun pressed. "How?" She huffed and a puff of smoke appeared revealing a large crystal which contained a perfect replica of the house, furniture intact. When they looked closer they could see Hyo Rin in Seunghyun's old room as well as Jolie and Siwon. 

 

Han Byul removed the image and sneered. "Don't get any ideas or they'll all die." 


	32. Han Byul

Han Byul led them to a room in the basement with some old dusty furniture in it. "Now just shut up, the three of you. I don't want to hear a sound out of any of you.  _Remember_ ... I'm in charge here and I decide whether the pregnant girl gets out alive or...  _at all_ ." 

 

Youngbae looked like he wanted to strangle her, but he remained rooted in his spot. Jiyong looked briefly at the dusty old couch then remained standing while Seunghyun began to move about the room as if he were a caged tiger. 

 

_'How on earth did Dongwook bond with such a person? And where is he for that matter?'_ Seunghyun turned to face Jiyong who looked deep in thought. He whispered to him. "Do you think we should be..." 

 

Han Byul screeched from across the room. " ** _I said no talking!_**  One more word and I'll make you see what I can do." Seunghyun shook his head. " _No... sorry_." Jiyong looked at him curiously. ' _Is he alright?'_

 

Seunghyun's eyes widened as Jiyong's lips didn't move. He thought. ' _Jiyong... I think I can hear your thoughts. Is this normal?'_  Jiyong eyed Youngbae who seemed to be lost in his own world.  _'This must be another direct result of us bonding. Perhaps it's a white witch gift. We need to subdue Han Byul.'_

 

Seunghyun looked away. ' _Agreed, but how? Where's Dongwook? Is he with us or against us?'_  Jiyong strolled around casually.  _'That is difficult to tell. The main issue right now is finding a way to free HyoRin, Jolie and your father. I'll need to give this some thought.'_  

 

Suddenly Han Byul stood up and they could hear someone descending the staircase. Han Byul smiled. "I've taken care of  _everything_ , mistress." Hyori stepped into view. "Very good, Han Byul. Where is Dongwook?" 

 

Han Byul pointed outside. "He's been taken care of, mistress. Shall I fetch him for you?" Hyori nodded. "Yes, but be careful. I'll be needing him." As soon as Han Byul had left Seunghyun crossed his arms. " _Mom_... let HyoRin go. She's  _pregnant_..." 

 

Hyori sighed. "I'm sorry, Tabi. That girl was sticking her nose where it didn't belong. If she'd just gone home like I told her to, she wouldn't be in this position." Youngbae started to lung at her, but Jiyong held him back. 

 

"That's smart Jiyong. I wouldn't want anything to happen to your friend.  _You on the other hand_ , that's an entirely different story." Seunghyun glared at her. "You must know that we've bonded. There's no way I'll stand by and let you hurt Jiyong." 

 

Hyori smirked. "Your bonding is new... it still can be reversed. Then you can bond with the one you were meant to bond with." _'That's not true, is it?'_ Seunghyun scoffed at his mother. "You need to stop. This is bordering on obsessive behavior." 

 

Jiyong exhaled.  _'I've never heard of such an occurrence. I don't believe it can be achieved.'_ "Hyori... it's time to let your son go. All of your efforts have been for naught." She turned her attention to Jiyong. "No... actually... it's time that  _you_  let my son go,  _half breed._ " 

 

Seunghyun stood beside Jiyong, menacing look in his eyes. "I mean it mom... I stand with Jiyong...  _always_. You need to release HyoRin, Jolie and dad. I don't really want to fight you, but if I have to...  _I will_." 

 

She smiled at him. "Tabi... I can feel the power pulsing through you. It's very gratifying to see. Just relax... there's no need to get so upset. You'll be pleased in the end, I promise." Jiyong squeezed Seunghyun's hand. _'Perhaps you should try to find out her plans. That way we can act accordingly.'_

 

Seunghyun took a step forward. "Mom... where's Dongwook? What did Han Byul mean when she said that he's been taken care of?" Hyori tilted her head. "That's my Tabi, always so curious. Don't worry... your cousin is fine. I'd never hurt such a fine and pure white witch. Especially of the Choi line." 

 

She smiled and ran a hand over Seunghyun's face. "You see... Dongwook is who you should be bonded to. He's perfect for you. He's one of our own." Seunghyun frowned. "Even if I wasn't already bound to Jiyong, Dongwook and Han Byul..." 

 

Hyori smirked. "Aren't _really_ bound together. Do you think I'd let someone like him be bound to a run of the mill witch like her?" Seunghyun blinked. "But... they got married... I was his best man." She shook her head. "It wasn't real. When your father did that despicable thing to you, I had to act. I took Dongwook and retooled his mind. He only thought that Han Byul was the one for him." 

 

Jiyong frowned. "But why go to all that trouble? Why not just encourage the two to become romantically involved?" Hyori glared at him. " _Because of you_. You were still out there and you refused to become bonded with anyone. Until you were gone... I had no choice. Tabi also refused to even entertain the thought of anyone other than casual affairs."

 

Seunghyun shook his head. "So wait... what's Han Byul getting out of this?" Hyori shrugged. "She believes that by serving my needs I will make her a white witch." Jiyong raised a brow. "But... that's not possible. You are either born with the bloodline or not. You cannot be  _made_  into a white witch." 

 

Hyori nodded. "Not everyone is as clever as you, Jiyong. It's too bad really. If  _only_  your father had married better." Jiyong glared. "My mother was one of the finest witches there ever was. What's more, she was a person of impeccable character and a mother beyond compare." Seunghyun put his hands on his shoulders. _'Easy beautiful... she wants you off balance.'_

 

Han Byul returned with Dongwook who looked as if he were sleep walking. Hyori addressed him. "Dongwook... it's time for you to claim your mate. To do that you must unseat the one who has unrightfully taken your place. Do you understand?"

 

Dongwook nodded and looked over towards Jiyong. Youngbae, who had remained quiet throughout the encounter stood beside Jiyong. "I've got your back, Jiyong. I told you there was something about him that wasn't right." 

 

Seunghyun looked at his advancing cousin. "Wookie... don't do this. I know this isn't you." Dongwook smiled at him. "Tabi... step back. I don't want you hurt." Seunghyun shook his head. "No... I won't. Jiyong and I stand together."  _'Get Bae out of the way.'_ Jiyong nudged Youngbae to the side. "It's safer...  _think of Hyo_." 

 

Dongwook stopped in front of Jiyong. "Too bad you didn't listen to my warning,  _half breed._  Think that you know everything. Couldn't even be bothered to perform the simplest of protection spells." Jiyong's hand twitched slightly. _'Seunghyun....'_ Seunghyun blinked.  _'I know.'_  

 

Dongwook exhaled. "Alright, half breed...  _say goodbye_." He raised his hands and Youngbae screamed. " _ **NO!**_ " Han Byul had also caught on and was opening her mouth to speak. Seunghyun did the only thing he could think of... he raised his own hands at her. 

 

Simultaneous blue light shot out from each Choi's hands and when it was over... Han Byul was slumped against the wall, lifeless and Jiyong was...  _gone_. Youngbae was hyperventilating as he took in the scene, throwing himself onto the ground where his friend had just been. 

 

Seunghyun stared first at Han Byul's body and then where his love had been, stone faced. Then he lunged at Dongwook.

 

Seungri was in Take a Spin wondering where everyone was. It was unlike Seunghyun to just disappear without letting him know. Ever since yesterday when his mom had come to visit, he hadn't seen or heard from him. 

 

He was scrolling through his phone when he came across the pictures of that creepy guy,  _Soohyuk,_ being chased down the street by Gaho. He snorted as he looked at the guys annoyed face.  _Imagine_... being afraid of a dog?" 

 

His musings were interrupted by a cold nose on his hand and he jumped a mile, heart pounding in his chest. " _Shit!_ Gaho... you scared me, buddy. Hey where's Seunghyun and witchypoo? Are they next door having creepy witch sex?" 

 

He walked to the door and stuck his head out, noticing that Hex was still locked up. "Hey buddy... how'd you get here? Where are they?" Gaho whined and barked, standing by the door. "What? You need to go out or something... fine go. I do not scoop poop. You're a mystical dog or whatever... scoop your own poop." 

 

Gaho barked and started to tug on his hoodie. "Shit... okay. You're like a really aggressive Lassie.  _Shit_... Seunghyun's not in a well, is he? Gaho began pulling him down the street until they stumbled into the antiques shop. 

 

"Hey... get that mutt out of here." Seungri blinked... it was creepy guy. "Don't get your broomstick in a twist, dude. He's not gonna hurt you." Soohyuk raised a brow. "Excuse me? Do I know you... because, trust me... you  _do not_  want to piss me off." 

 

Seungri gulped.... he thought Jiyong was scary. "Uh... Sorry. I've been drinking. I don't know what I'm saying." Gaho whined at Soohyuk. "Get out... I don't care." Seungri blinked. "You know what he's saying? Where's Seunghyun? Does he know?" 

 

Soohyuk sighed. "Listen... you're not equipped to handle this. Just go." Seungri frowned. "But... he's my friend and I want to help him. I'm not asking you to help, just tell me where he is." Soohyuk stared at him. "If you go there alone,  _you'll be killed._ " 

 

Seungri nodded. "What happens if you come with me then?" Soohyuk snorted. "Most likely we'll both be killed." Seungri sighed. "So you basically suck as a witch, is that what you're telling me?" 

 

Soohyuk raised his brows in surprise. 

 

"This is a nice car. Do you own it or lease it?" Soohyuk glanced at Seungri in the passenger seat. "How about we have quiet time for a little while?" Seungri nodded. "Oh... sure thing." He looked in the backseat and then back to Soohyuk. "You ever do it in this car?" 

 

Soohyuk side eyed him. "Why?  _You offering?_ " Seungri's mouth fell open. " _N...no._  I think you're right... quiet time sounds good." 


	33. Gone

Dongwook landed on his back with Seunghyun practically on top of him on the dusty old couch. " _Tabi_ ... I didn't realize that you'd want to start so soon. Wouldn't you rather wait until we're alone?"

 

Seunghyun was beyond pissed. " ** _What the fuck did you do with Jiyong?!_**  What the fuck was all that about the protection spells,  _making it seem._.." Dongwook grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face towards him, connecting their lips. 

 

Seunghyun pulled away, sputtering. " ** _What the fuck is wrong with you?! I'm bound to Jiyong!_** "  Dongwook smirked at him. "Well he's no longer with us,  _is he?_ Why don't you and I go someplace where we can be alone?" 

 

Seunghyun stood up and squared his shoulders. "Why don't I do to you what I just did to your fake wife?" Hyori stepped between the two men. "Tabi... right now you may still feel some leftover ties to your former mate, but believe me...the benefits to being bound with Dongwook will quickly erase those." 

 

Seunghyun glared at her. "Jiyong is not my ' _former mate_ '.  ** _Goddammit!_**  Where the fuck did he go? Is he trapped in this funny farm as well? If you're thinking that I won't hurt you because you're my mother, you'd be wrong." 

 

Youngbae moved to stand with Seunghyun and was immediately propelled back. Hyori warned him. "Don't try to interfere here. You certainly aren't fit for this kind of fight." Dongwook stood up and looked pointedly at Seunghyun. "Tabi... don't fight it. Sooner or later we'll end up together, you might as well get used to it." 

 

Seunghyun's eyes widened in shock. "Has everyone gone insane? Do you think that by making Jiyong disappear that I'm just going to forget that he existed?" Dongwook smirked. "Ah but that's where you're wrong. Jiyong never  _did_  exist." 

 

Seunghyun glared at his cousin. " _ **What the fuck are you talking about?!**_ ** _Of course Jiyong exists!_** " Hyori stepped towards her son. "Tabi...  _try and understand._.. it's for the best. Dongwook has erased Jiyong's very existence." 

 

Seunghyun shook his head. " _No_... that can't be possible. He's my mate... I love him... he can't just  _never_  have been." Dongwook touched his shoulder. "Don't worry Tabi... soon you won't even remember him, then it will be easier. I'd say in about an hour you won't even remember anything about him.  _No one will._ " 

 

Seunghyun looked grief stricken and fell to his knees where Jiyong had last stood. " ** _No! I'll never forget him... you can't do this!_** " The tears fell freely from his eyes and he bowed his head in anguish. Hyori stood next to Dongwook. "This is good. He's going through the grieving process. Soon he'll be ready to move on." 

 

Youngbae pushed past them to kneel beside Seunghyun and embrace him. "You're monsters. Why would you do this to your own flesh and blood?" Hyori smirked. "I don't expect a common witch like yourself to understand. He'll thank me for it once he's grown more powerful." 

 

Seunghyun looked up at his mother. "I'll  _hate_  you for this for the rest of my life. Even if I do end up forgetting Jiyong...  _I'll never forget that I hate you_." Youngbae helped him up and Dongwook stepped forward and got in between them. "I'll take it from here." 

 

Seunghyun looked at his cousin. "Haven't you done enough yet?" Hyori sighed. " _Dongwook_... let Tabi and this...  _person_  go and sit in the back room with the furniture in it. It won't be long now before he's ready to take his rightful place."

 

Once they were closed in the room, Seunghyun slumped down in a chair. " _Bae_... I just keep seeing his face. Remembering every minute we've spent together from the moment we met. I feel like the years that I was without him, I just missed him so much... but I didn't know who I was missing. Now I know what I'm missing." 

 

Youngbae pat him on the back. "Seunghyun... I'm so sorry." Seunghyun nodded. "I'm sorry for you too. HyoRin and now Jiyong." Youngbae frowned. "At least I'll remember Hyo forever."  The white witch shook his head. "Don't talk like that Bae. You'll get Hyo back and you'll be a family." 

 

Youngbae smiled sadly. "I hope that's true. I can still feel her, you know? So I guess she's still okay." Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah... it's funny... just when I felt the most connected to Jiyong, he's taken away again." The younger man sighed. "I'm sorry. I've never even heard of being able to erase a person's existence in any spell book I've seen." 

 

Seunghyun frowned. "You wouldn't unless you were looking in a dark magic spell book. I'm pretty sure I remember my dad talking about this stuff when I was a kid. He said it was forbidden to practice because it was so dangerous. Apparently he didn't realize that his wife was involved in it... or maybe he did and that's why he blocked my powers. I think he was trying to protect both me and Jiyong." 

 

Youngbae shook his head. "I'm so sorry. At least you can fight, right?" Seunghyun nodded, face solemn. "Yeah... definitely. There's no way I'm letting my mother win. I'd rather die than be her puppet. I can't live without Jiyong anyway, it's impossible." 

 

Seungri ventured a glance over at Soohyuk as he parked the car. "So... what's your plan of attack?" The witch looked at him incredulously. " _My plan?!_  Weren't you the one who was all gung-ho to help your friend? Shouldn't  _you_  have a plan of attack?"

 

Seungri crossed his arms and looked unfazed. "Oh I see... so all that...  _you do not want to piss me off_ talk was just for show? You're basically a pussy witch who couldn't cast a spell to save your life. Not like say...  _Jiyong_. Now he's one scary witch. I'll bet  _he'd_  have a plan." 

 

Soohyuk glared at him, clenching his teeth. "You should be careful... I could easily..." Seungri rolled his eyes. " _Blah, blah, blah._.. threaten me later... now we need to move." Soohyuk's eyebrows shot up. "You're the most infuriating mortal I've ever met." Seungri smiled. "I get that a lot." 

 

Seunghyun stood up and stretched his body. He felt so emotionally spent from this whole ordeal. He sighed as he thought about the turn of events. Every time he and Jiyong move forward in their relationship, someone or something interfered and they had setbacks. Of course erasing someone's very existence wasn't exactly a setback, more like a complete blockage. 

 

He closed his eyes and Jiyong was there, he was all around him. He could practically feel his touch. His eyes were becoming wet with tears again as he thought about all the moments they'd shared... all the moments they were now robbed of sharing. 

 

Jiyong had been his rock throughout this whole roller coaster ride with his family. Always calm and rationale and always supportive. He was positive that just like other witches, he'd never make it without his one true mate beside him. 

 

Well, he wasn't going out alone that's for sure. Once he figured out how to free his father, HyoRin and Jolie then he'd make sure he took care of both his cousin and his mother for what they did to his mate. He may be down, but he's definitely not out yet. 

 

Hyori and Dongwook stood beside her car. "Soon he should be completely erased from his memories. Once that happens, Tabi will welcome the idea of bonding with you." Dongwook nodded. "Yes mistress. What should I do with Youngbae?" 

 

Hyori climbed into her car. "He's anxious to see his wife so trap him with her. Then crush the crystal. I'll finally be rid of all things connected to Jiyong Kwon." Dongwook nodded again. "Yes mistress. I'll notify you when it's completed." She smiled. "You do that and you'd better please my boy. Remember, you should feel honored to be chosen." Dongwook bowed. "Of course." 

 

Soohyuk glared at Seungri. "I should just let you march right in there alone. You have no idea what you're dealing with. These aren't ordinary witches... these are white witches. Their powers are...  _well I'm not even sure what they are_... but it's much stronger than your average witch." 

 

Seungri blinked at him. "They're stronger than Jiyong? I don't believe it." Soohyuk rolled his eyes. "Believe it. What's with you anyway... you've got some kind of crush on Jiyong or something?" Seungri sputtered. " _What?! No!_ Witchypoo is creepy as fuck and also I think he and Seunghyun are into bondage so..." 

 

Soohyuk smirked. " _Bondage?_ Do you mean they bonded?" Seungri nodded, smiling. "Oh yeah that was it." Gaho started to growl from the backseat and both men looked up. Soohyuk cursed and Seungri smiled. "Hey look... it's Dongwook. He's Seunghyun's cousin. Does he see us?" 

 

Soohyuk frowned. "He sees us.  _Fuck_. We're dead." Seungri shot him a look. " _What?_ No... Wookie's a great guy." Dongwook tapped on Soohyuk's window and once he lowered it he smiled, leaning in. "Out for a drive?" Soohyuk looked terrified so Seungri answered. "Hey Wookie. What are you doing here?" 

 

Dongwook stood up. "Same thing you are Seungri. Let's take a walk." 

 

The three men walked down the beach towards the house with Gaho leading the way. Seungri cleared his throat. "Is Seunghyun here?" Dongwook nodded. "He is." Seungri pressed. "How about Jiyong?" Dongwook didn't even look at him. "Jiyong is... not here at the moment." 

 

Dongwook then looked at his companions. "I have to say, you two are an odd pairing. Didn't picture you the type to run around with such an underhanded witch, Seungri." Seungri chuckled. "Oh... he's alright once you get to know him. He's no Jiyong though." 

 

Dongwook chuckled. "Who is? Jiyong is one of a kind as far as witches go. A rare breed." Soohyuk rolled his eyes. "That must be why your family wants him dead." Seungri froze. "What do you mean...  _they want him dead?_ " 

 

Soohyuk huffed. "What do you think is happening here? You're good friend Dongwook here and the rest of his family are getting rid of Jiyong once and for all. They tried a paralysis potion which apparently didn't work so now, I'm assuming, they've stepped it up. And guess what?  _We're_  going to be eliminated too." 

 

Seungri blinked. " _But... but_ Seunghyun and Jiyong..." Dongwook sighed, looking at Soohyuk. "Are you happy now?" Soohyuk shook his head. "Considering  _this_  is where and  _who_  I'm going to die with,  _no... not really_." 

 

Seungri frowned. " _This sucks_." Dongwook shook his head. "Seungri... keep walking." 


	34. Separate But Together

Seunghyun and Youngbae looked towards the door as they heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. Seunghyun silently gestured and stood so that he would be unseen by whoever was entering. They waiting in anticipation for the door to swing open.

 

As the door opened, Seunghyun sprang and forced the person to the ground. "Ah...  _Jesus_... get off of me you fucking animal!" Seunghyun looked over at Youngbae with a raised eyebrow and backed off. "I should have guessed that you'd show up eventually. This is  _exactly_  the kind of sick shit that you seem to gravitate towards." 

 

Soohyuk stood up and brushed himself off, glaring at Seunghyun as he did. " _Hey_... I had no intention of coming here, okay? I was minding my own business in my shop when that stupid dog, and what has to be the single most annoying mortal I've ever had the displeasure to meet showed up..." 

 

Seunghyun interrupted him. " _Gaho_  and it's got to be Seungri came to you?" Soohyuk nodded. "Yeah... that's the one. Jesus... does he ever shut up?" The white witch shook his head. "Not since I've known him. Where's Seungri now? Is he okay? What about Gaho?"

 

Soohyuk sighed and sat down. "They're with the other white witch or dead by now would be my guess." Seunghyun grabbed him by the shirt. "You just  _let_  that happen? What's wrong with you?" Soohyuk pulled away. " _Me?_  In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a guest here. What was I supposed to do?" 

 

Youngbae spoke up. "I hear footsteps. Someone's coming." Seunghyun resumed his position and again waited, assuming that it would definitely be Dongwook this time. The door opened and he once again sprung, pining the man to the floor face down.

 

" ** _Augh! Help! I'm being butt raped!_** I knew these jeans were too sexy on my peach bottom!" Seunghyun pulled back. " **Jesus Seungri!** " He pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm so glad to see you. Are you alright?" Seungri pushed away from Seunghyun. "I was until you tried to kill me." 

 

Youngbae shook his head. "Where's Dongwook?" Seungri shrugged. "He said he had something to do. Why are you all just sitting in this room?"  Seunghyun looked at the still open door. "Good question." 

 

As they walked along Seunghyun stopped and looked at Youngbae. "We should split up for the best chance to find that crystal. You go with Soohyuk and I'll take Seungri with me." Soohyuk protested. "How about I just go. This isn't really my fight." 

 

Seunghyun glared at him. "How about I just kill you now and alleviate the middle man? Does  _that_  sound good?" Soohyuk huffed. "Fine... I'll stay. I'm just warning you though, I'm not putting my life in any further danger for you people, and if push comes to shove, I'm out." 

 

Youngbae rolled his eyes and dragged him along. "Let's go Soohyuk." Seunghyun sighed. "Where's Gaho gone to?" Seungri shrugged. "He's a free spirit. We have a very casual relationship. He just kind of ran off when we got into the house." 

 

Seunghyun frowned. "Any idea which direction he went in?" Seungri thought for a minute. "We were still upstairs so... I guess that's where he is." Seunghyun nodded. "Let's go there then. Maybe he can find the crystal, Jolie or hopefully Jiyong." 

 

Seungri followed him as he started walking. "What's this crystal you keep talking about?" Seunghyun looked back at him. "It's where HyoRin, Jolie and my dad are trapped. Possibly Jiyong too." Seungri furrowed his brow. "Seunghyun...  _are you... have you_..." 

 

Seunghyun exhaled. "Seungri... I know what you're gonna ask. Yes... I have my powers back now." Seungri's eyes widened. " _Holy shit!_ You can read my mind now?! That's cool! Do you have like X-Ray vision too? Can you see through girls or in your case I guess... dudes clothing?" 

 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. "Seungri... I do  _not_  have X-Ray vision and even if I did, I wouldn't use it to tell you which girls had on the sexiest panties. Now please... get serious. Lives are at stake here. I don't want to run into Dongwook if we can help it." 

 

Seungri pointed. " _Too late._.. isn't that him over by that wall?" Seunghyun frowned. " _Fuck_... yeah it is." The younger man tilted his head. "What's he doing? Is that... Is that  _his... his..._ " Seunghyun walked over closer to his cousin to get a better look at what he was doing, frowning at what he saw.

 

Without turning around Dongwook began speaking. "She liked to take long walks in the rain... you know? She said she really liked to feel it on her face. She hated the cold and always wore several sweaters and multiple pairs of socks. Most of the family was against my mating with her because she... because she was a common witch. But... aunt Hyori always told me not to fight it if it was right." 

 

He turned to look at Seunghyun, his eyes wet with tears. "She even took Byul under her wing. I always thought it was so nice...  _so sweet._  How can you fake love? It had to be real,  _right?_ " Seunghyun sighed. " _Wookie... I..._ " Dongwook looked back at Han Byul's lifeless form, stroking her face. "She  _had_  to love me... right?" 

 

Seunghyun stepped forward and placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "I'm sure that she did. I always thought that you two made the perfect couple." Dongwook stood up. "Like you and Jiyong." Seunghyun nodded cautiously. " _Exactly_." 

 

They were all walking briskly through the kitchen. "We don't have much time. If your mother doesn't hear from me soon, she'll grow suspicious. We have to free your father and the others right away." Seunghyun nodded. "What do we do?" 

 

Dongwook produced the crystal. "This is a very delicate operation. One false move and the crystal will crack." Seungri blinked. "What happens if the crystal cracks?" Dongwook flicked his eyes to him. "They all die." Youngbae wavered and Seunghyun steadied him with a hand on his shoulder. "Are we sure we can trust him?" 

 

Seunghyun looked into Dongwook's eyes briefly. "Yeah... he's family. Not to mention he's been screwed over just as much as I have here... maybe more." Dongwook sighed. "Are we all good? I need silence to begin?" They all nodded and he closed his eyes and began chanting. 

 

The room was filled with a bright yellow light that radiated out from the crystal and they had to shield their eyes from its brilliance. A wind began to blow through the room with such force that they were all struggling to stay upright being pushed back against the walls for support. 

 

As quickly as it had begun... it all ended leaving them standing in stunned silence. Jolie bound up to Seunghyun and he opened his eyes, bending down to give her a hug. "Hey girl... you look just fine. How are you?" 

 

HyoRin was already in Youngbae's embrace, crying softly, letting him rock her back and forth as he stroked her back. Soft whispers of ' _I love you_ ' were spoken again and again as they were reluctant to release their hold on each other. 

 

Dongwook regarded them with quiet admiration. Happy to reunite them, but sad to have no reunion of his own. "You did a wonderful thing my boy. If it matters, I'm proud of you." He looked into his uncle's eyes and nodded. "It does and thank you." 

 

Siwon regarded his son as they all turned to watch him. "Hello Tabi. Long time no see." Seunghyun blinked as tears filled his eyes. "You... you look exactly like I remember you." Siwon smiled. "Funny... you don't. I'm sorry..." Seunghyun shook his head. " _No_... I'm the one who's sorry. I'm sorry that you've been trapped all this time just because you were trying to protect Jiyong and I. I wish I could have..." 

 

Siwon stepped closer. " _Don't_. What's done is done. I'm just happy to see you finally grown up into the fine witch that you were meant to be." Seunghyun embraced him and they both had tears in there eyes when they pulled apart. 

 

Seunghyun looked at Dongwook. "Where's Jiyong? Why didn't he come out of the crystal?" Dongwook walked over to him. "Jiyong wasn't in the crystal. If I'd put him in there your mother would have sensed it right away."

 

Seunghyun took in a deep breath. "So... he's really gone?" Dongwook shook his head. "No... he's here." He pointed to Seunghyun's heart. Seungri looked shocked. "Dude... you ate witchypoo! I thought you were into bondage not cannibalism." 

 

Seunghyun huffed. "That's my heart Seungri... not my stomach. Why the fuck would I eat Jiyong?" Seungri raised a brow. "Hey... you're the one with the creepy fetish.. don't as me why." Seunghyun shook his head to clear it and looked back at Dongwook. "So... what? Jiyong has been with me all along? That's why I felt him so strongly?" 

 

Dongwook nodded. "I had to do something or your mother would have." Seunghyun placed his hands on Dongwook's shoulders. "I know. Wookie... about Han Byul... I'm so sorry that I..." The older man frowned. "No... It's understandable. That wasn't my Byul up there. Honestly, I would have done it if you hadn't." 

 

Seunghyun sighed and pulled him in for a hug. "So... we're good?" Dongwook nodded, hugging him back. "Yeah... we are. Now let's get Jiyong back." 

 

Seunghyun lie on the floor surrounded by his friends and father. Siwon stood by his head and leaned down to pat his shoulder. "Okay son... relax your whole body... allow yourself to be carried away to a place where you feel safe... focus on a memory that makes you happy and just breathe." 

 

Seunghyun listened to his father's calming voice and closed his eyes... he drifted away from the room... away from the house... He was walking along the beach with Jiyong at his side. It was a warm afternoon and Charlie was running ahead of them. 

 

"Have you ever... have you ever had a girlfriend or a boyfriend?" Jiyong ran a hand threw his hair in a nervous gesture. " _No_... have you?" Seunghyun shook his head. " _Nah_... not that I haven't had offers or anything." The younger boy laughed nervously. "Oh...  _yeah_... me too...  _lots_." 

 

Seunghyun looked over at him. " _Lots?_ Oh.... so why haven't you... you know... had one?" Jiyong shrugged. "I...  _uh_... I guess no one's ever interested me." The older boy exhaled. "Yeah... me too.  _Until... now_." 

 

Seunghyun leaned over and planted a kiss on Jiyong's cheek and then promptly ran off down the beach yelling. " ** _Tag... You're it!_** " Jiyong stood there for a second with a bright red face before he took off after him laughing. " ** _No fair... cheater!_** " 

 

Seunghyun drew in a deep breath and opened his eyes slowly allowing them to adjust to the light. Jiyong peered down at him, amused expression on his face. "You always were prone to cheating. It is both endearing and aggravating at the same time." The older man laughed and pulled him close. " _God_... I've missed you." 

 

Jiyong sighed. "I've been with you the entire time. You should know by now that it is impossible to separate us." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, the spells in this chapter are taken from my imagination. I mean no disrespect to any Wiccan who may be reading this. This is a pure work of fiction and I have the highest respect for you all.


	35. Family

Jiyong extended a hand to assist Seunghyun up from the floor and as he pulled him up the older man wrapped his free arm around him and connected their lips in a sweet kiss. " _Thank you._ " Jiyong quirked a smile. "Whatever for?" Seunghyun pulled him close and hugged him tightly. "You once said that I gave you hope. Well you give me life... so thank you." 

 

Jiyong smiled and then looked around, noticing all the others for the first time. He greeted them all with hugs and thanks... surprised to see Soohyuk... not so with Seungri. When he got to Dongwook he squeezed him tightly. "I am most grateful for what you've done for us. I cannot image the pain you must be in at the moment. Know that we will be here for you." 

 

Dongwook nodded. "Thank you Jiyong. That means quite a lot to me." Jiyong turned his attention to Seunghyun's father. " _Mr. Choi..._  It's been so long. I've always respected and admired you so much. I am so happy to be able to see you again." 

 

Siwon smiled and hugged him. " _Jiyong_... I have to say you've turned out just as I had imagined. You're a fine witch and a fine man... your parents would be so proud. Not a day goes by that I don't miss my dear friends, I'm so sorry that you had to lose them." Jiyong nodded, pulling away. "Thank you sir. I'm just glad that we've got  _you_  back now." 

 

Dongwook exhaled. "It's only a matter of time before Hyori figures out what's happened here... if she doesn't know already. We should make a plan of action immediately." Siwon nodded. "I agree. She's powerful, but we've got three full blood white witches and one extremely powerful half blood here. She has to back down." 

 

Seunghyun gestured to their friends. "I think Bae and Hyo should stay out of this. They've got a child on the way, it's too dangerous. Mom's been practicing dark magic for too long to be taken lightly." Siwon nodded. "Agreed. The Dong's should head home and your friend Seungri as well."

 

Youngbae shook his head. " _No_... I want to help. HyoRin can go with Seungri, but I'll stay." Jiyong smiled at him. "Bae... think of your son. Please... it has nothing to do with what powers you process... it's about family. Stay with yours." Youngbae frowned. "Last time I checked, Jiyong,  _we_  were family."

 

Seunghyun put his hand on Jiyong's shoulder. ' _Let him stay. We'll keep him safe_.' Jiyong sighed. "HyoRin, are you alright with this?" She smiled. "Jiyong... you've done  _so_  much for us. We wouldn't even be having this baby if it wasn't for you. Not to mention how lovely Mr. Choi was to me while I was trapped. Youngbae's right, we're family." 

 

Jiyong shrugged. "Alright. Seungri and HyoRin will go back." Seungri shook his head. " _I'm staying too._ " Seunghyun turned to look at him. "Seungri... Youngbae is one thing, but you...  _no_... you have to go.  _You're_..." 

 

Seungri frowned. " _I'm what?_  Not a witch?  _So?_ Big fucking deal. If it wasn't for me you'd probably still be sitting in that room. I'm family too. We've known each other...  _well not as long as I originally thought_ , but still a long time. I stood by you when you came out." 

 

Seunghyun furrowed his brow. " _Hold on._.. now you're just making shit up. When I met you, I already was out." Seungri rolled his eyes. "Not  _that_  out... came out as a witch. I stood by you through that and I'm not leaving now." 

 

Youngbae stepped forward. "So... who's taking Hyo home?" Soohyuk coughed. "It looks like you've got this under control. I'd be more than happy to take her if you like." Seungri shook his head. "You are the most  _pathetic witch_  I've ever met. Do you sleep with a nightlight and a security blanket?" 

 

Soohyuk smirked at him. "For a straight guy you ask a lot of questions about my sleeping habits." Seungri's mouth fell open. " _What? No... I._.. you're just a wimp that's all." Youngbae stepped in. "It's actually not a bad idea to have Soohyuk take her... provided he stays with her to keep her safe."

 

Soohyuk nodded. "Of course. I'd love to guard your lovely wife. It would be a pleasure." Jiyong looked at Seunghyun. 'I  _believe that HyoRin would be better served if Seungri went with them as well. I do not trust Soohyuk_.' Seunghyun flicked his eyes to his younger friend and then back to Jiyong. ' _I agree. Soohyuk is an underhanded snake._ '

 

Jiyong cleared his throat and approached Seungri. " _Seungri_... I admire your courage. It isn't  _every_  man that would be willing to face possible death for a friend." Seungri shrugged. "I'm not...  _I'm not afraid._  Seunghyun would do it for me." Jiyong nodded. "Of course he would as would I." 

 

Seungri furrowed his brow. " _Really?_ You would too?" Jiyong smiled his most charming of smiles. "Of course... Seunghyun and I are bound together so therefore anyone important to him is now important to me." Seungri smiled. "Oh... I feel the same way. I tried to explain that to  _Mr. Afraid of my own shadow_ over there. He just didn't get it." 

 

Jiyong pulled Seungri aside. " _Speaking of Soohyuk_.... HyoRin is like family to Seunghyun and I and we don't trust Soohyuk to guard her." Seungri nodded. "I don't blame you...  _he's a snake_." Jiyong smiled. "My thoughts exactly. What do you think we should do about it? She is pregnant you know." 

 

Seungri sighed. "Would you like me to keep an eye on him for you?" Jiyong looked surprised. " _Really?_  You wouldn't mind?" Seungri shook his head. "No... she's nice... she deserves a better guard." Jiyong smiled. "Why don't you take Gaho along as well, just in case." Seungri nodded. "Alright. You'll watch Seunghyun? He's kind of klutzy sometimes." Jiyong chuckled. " _I will._ " 

 

Soohyuk blanched when he saw that Seungri and Gaho were now coming with them. "I think I'd rather take my chances with Hyori." Seunghyun frowned. "Seungri's coming with you, if you don't like it feel free to stay here. I, for one, will not protect you." 

 

Soohyuk sighed. " _Fine_ , but I'm not responsible for his safety... just HyoRin's." Seungri snorted. "I was just going to say the same thing about you....  _witchypuke_." 

 

Once they'd seen them off, the remaining witches went to work devising a plan of action. Siwon sighed. "Obviously since Hyori is also a powerful witch the element of surprise is not an option." Seunghyun frowned. "Could we try to make it seem as if I was on board with the whole Dongwook as my mate thing?" 

 

Dongwook shook his head. "I think it would be suicide to underestimate your mother's powers of perception. She would see right through any ruse we tried to pull off." Jiyong pursed his lips. "What about me?" Siwon looked at him. "What about you...  _what?_ " 

 

Jiyong walked a few paces away from the group and then turned and spoke. "It's no secret that Hyori has no love for me. What if we use me..." Seunghyun had been watching him intently and he narrowed his eyes. " ** _No! Absolutely not!_** " Jiyong looked at him. " _Seunghyun_... it makes perfect sense. Don't you see. Your mother's all consuming hatred of me will cloud her judgement and allow the rest of you to enter undetected." 

 

Seunghyun shook his head. "I'll go in first and distract her.  _I won't allow you to._.." Jiyong raised his eyebrow. " _You won't allow?_  Excuse me, but when did  _we decide_  that  _you_  would tell  _me_  what to do?" The older man stammered as the others gave them some space by stepping out to another room.  " _I... I... when you were missing..._ " 

 

Jiyong shook his head advancing towards him. "I was always with you...  _I always will be._ " Seunghyun took in a shaky breath. "We've been apart for so long.  _I... I_ can't take the chance of it becoming permanent." Jiyong pressed a kiss to his lips. "It would  _never_  be permanent. I promise to always return to you." 

 

Seunghyun sighed. "But she could hurt you." Jiyong hugged him. " _She won't._ " The older man stroked his hair. "How can you be so sure?" Jiyong pulled away to smile at him. "Because I have faith in you." Seunghyun nodded. " _Okay_... I have faith in you too." 

 

HyoRin had gone to lie down, pregnancy really did take a lot out of her. Before she went, she had told the two men to make themselves at home. Seungri made a beeline for the kitchen to rummage in the refrigerator for snacks, Gaho sitting nearby waiting.

 

Soohyuk looked at him with disgust. "Just because she told you to make yourself at home, doesn't mean eat all her food." Seungri scoffed. "She won't mind, we're family...  _unlike you._ " Soohyuk rolled his eyes. "I'll consider myself lucky for that." 

 

After making a sandwich for himself and Gaho, Seungri wandered out to the living room and turned on the TV. He had no idea where Soohyuk had gone to and honestly he didn't care. He was just giving Gaho his last bite of sandwich when the dog's ears perked up and he headed for the front door, growling menacingly in his throat. 

 

Seungri's pulse increased and he peeked out the window expecting to see hoards of white haired demons descending upon the house. He sighed in relief at what he did see. " _Jesus Gaho._.. calm down boy. There's nothing to piss your pants about out there." 

 

He opened the front door and leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed. "Well... look who's finally come back to visit his friends." Daesung's contrite look spoke volumes to Seungri. " _Seungri_... are Seunghyun and Jiyong here? I want to make amends." 

 

Seungri stepped aside, allowing him to enter the Dong's home as Gaho continued to growl and even snapped at Daesung's leg. Seungri brushed it off. "Don't mind him. He used to snap at me all the time... now we're buds." Daesung gave the dog a wide berth as Seungri shoved the sharpei out the door. "Go outside for a while. Come back in ten." 

 

Daesung looked around. "So Seungri... where are Seunghyun and Jiyong?" Seungri blinked at him. "They're not here. So... how'd you know  _I_  was here?" Daesung coughed. " _What? Oh... I... I.._. saw your car on my way to Jiyong's." Seungri frowned. "My car's not here. What's up bruh?" 

 

Daesung laughed good-naturedly. "You caught me. Are you going to tell me where they are or not?" Seungri smiled sweetly. "You know I'm not sure where they got to. I'll be sure to let them know that you were looking for them though." 

 

He started for the door to at least let Gaho back in, but Daesung was quicker and was in front of him before he could take two steps. "Why don't you take out your phone and call Seunghyun right now. Tell him you need help." Seungri crossed his arms, the picture of belligerence. "Why the fuck would I do that?" 

 

Daesung smirked and twisted his torso to look over at Soohyuk who had been about to strike at him from the side, raising a hand and effectively freezing him in his tracks. Because  _bruh_... you do."


	36. Daesung

Bom sat in Sheer Magic as Dara finished up styling her hair. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and pulled it out to read her text message. "How much longer will this take?" Dara rolled her eyes. " _God Bom_...for someone who considers herself to be such an independent, strong witch you certainly allow yourself to be at his beck and call."

 

Bom scoffed. Oh please... when you've got a hot, powerful witch seeking out your company, then we'll talk." Dara sighed. "You do realize that he couldn't possibly be your soulmate. Is he even  _attracted_  to women? Last I heard he was pursuing Jiyong pretty hard. Do you really want to be someone's second choice?" 

 

Bom stood up. "He may have been pursuing Jiyong, but he's always ending up with me.  _No_... that soulmate bullshit is for losers... Soohyuk and I make a devastating pair. Sooner or later he'll realize it." Dara frowned. "I hate to see you wasting your time like this." 

 

Bom raised a brow as she smoothed out her skirt. "Unlike say...  _you_. When's the last time you even had a date?" Dara crossed her arms. "I'd rather be lonely than somebody's puppet." Bom glared at her sister. "Careful Dara... just because you're my sister doesn't mean I'll allow you to say anything to me without retaliation." Dara exhaled. "I'm not afraid of you Bom and I never will be."

 

HyoRin woke with a start. She felt as if icy fingers were running up and down her spine, visibly shaking from the feeling. She sat up cautiously, keenly aware of some kind of evil presence in her home, instinctively wrapping her arms around her stomach in a protective manner. 

 

Her immediate thought was of Seungri and his welfare. Soohyuk had been uncharacteristically kind to her, but Seungri had been nothing short of amazing. She made her way to her door and as quietly as possible, opened it to peer outside and get a feel for what was happening. 

 

Seungri eyed Soohyuk's still form and then looked back at Daesung. "That's pretty impressive dude." Daesung raised a skeptical brow. "I can't tell you how much that means to me to hear that coming from you." Seungri frowned. "He isn't like dead, is he? I mean he's annoying, but I'm getting used to his stupid face." 

 

Daesung sighed. "Make the call Seungri. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit right now." Seungri shrugged. "You know... Seunghyun just got a new phone and I forgot to put the new number in my contacts. You'd know that if you hadn't abandoned your friends when we really needed you." 

 

Daesung scoffed. "You don't get it, do you? We were  _never_  friends..." Seungri shook his head. "That's not true. We did lots of shit together. The three of us... we were always..." Daesung laughed. "I was planted into those memories. I was never there." 

 

Seungri blinked. "What? Why? That's... that's..." Daesung smirked. "That was the will of my mistress. I follow her and only her. Now make the fucking call Seungri or HyoRin dies." Seungri bluffed. " _Who?_ I don't even know what you're talking..." 

 

Daesung exhaled in an exasperated manner and pushed his hands out towards Seungri, sending the younger man flying back into the wall with force. "My patience is wearing very thin. My mistress is waiting and I will not be the cause of her disappointment. Now make the fucking call or I'll tear that bitch limb from limb while you watch me. Do I make myself clear?" 

 

Seungri pulled himself back up onto his feet. "Yeah...  _crystal_." 

 

Seunghyun and Jiyong were sitting in the backseat of Dongwook's car when his phone began ringing. When he pulled it out he frowned. "It's Seungri." He quickly answered it. " _Seungri_... is everything alright?" 

 

Seungri held the phone tightly. "Hey... guess what? Daesung stopped by to visit me here. He's looking for you and witchypoo. He's  _super_  interested in HyoRin." Seunghyun grit his teeth. "Where's Soohyuk?" Seungri chuckled nervously. "He's kind of  _incapacitated_." 

 

Jiyong tapped Dongwook on the shoulder. "Change of plans. We're going to Youngbae's house." Siwon looked back at them from the passenger seat. "You realize that this is a trap." Jiyong nodded. "I do. However, we cannot leave Seungri and Hyo Rin alone if Soohyuk is incapacitated. Apparently Daesung is with Hyori." 

 

Bom parked her car and looked around. She noticed Soohyuk's car right away and smiled. What he was doing at the Dong's house she couldn't even hazard to guess. She did a last minute check of her lipstick and hair then exited her vehicle. " _ **Augh! Get down you beast! You'll wrinkle my skirt!**_ Shouldn't you be with your own witch anyway?"

 

Gaho gripped her purse in his teeth and pulled. "Hey...  _ **theif! You're not getting my Chanel bag from me!**_ " Before she knew it, Bom was being dragged towards a side window on the Dong's house. "Seriously... you'd make a great bag yourself... dragging me through the bushes like this in my Louboutins. _I should_..."

 

Gaho nipped at her butt and she leapt forward, pressing into the window. "Why you little...  _hey_... there's Soohyuk and that guy I picked up at that bar, Seungri. Gaho began growling as Daesung came into view. Bom raised a brow and narrowed her eyes. "Come on whatever your name is, this bastard owes me a new bag and shoes."

 

Daesung looked up the stairs. "Come out... I know that you're there." HyoRin walked slowly down the stairs, Youngbae's sweater wrapped tightly around her small frame. Daesung smiled and extended a hand to her which she ignored as she walked past him to Seungri's side. "Are you alright? You took quite the spill." 

 

Seungri scoffed. "I'm fine. It'll take a lot more than some witch poser to hurt me." Daesung smirked. "Now there's something I won't miss... Seungri's false sense of bravado. No wonder Soohyuk wants to castrate you." Seungri frowned, his hands automatically dropping to the front of his pants. "Did you read his mind or something? Why is everyone after my most prized possession?" 

 

The doorbell rang and Daesung frowned, pointing to HyoRin. "Get rid of whoever it is or you'll be barren for life." HyoRin pulled open the door as Daesung stood behind it. "Oh... hello. I'm sorry... I can't visit right now. I'm not feeling well... you understand." 

 

Seungri stood watching, but his attention was distracted and he looked towards the back door as a flash of red caught his eye. " _ **Shit!**_ " Daesung looked over at him and be smiled. "I've got to take such a piss... can I?" 

 

Daesung rolled his eyes. " _Jesus Seungri._.. go ahead... no funny business though... leave your phone." Seungri rushed to the backdoor and peered out, clutching his chest as Bom's face came into view. "Hey... didn't we hook up once?" 

 

Bom rolled her eyes. "Not even close. Where's Soohyuk?" Seungri pointed. "He's in there. Only... he's kind of... kind of." Daesung entered the room. " _Well, well, well._.. who do we have here? Would you like to give a real bad boy a try, sweetheart?"

 

Bom sauntered up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What I want is for you to replace my beautiful shoes and handbag that this beast over here ruined when I was outside. Does that sound doable,  _bad boy?_ " Daesung pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck. "Yeah sure and so do you. I feel like we'd be so good together." 

 

Bom smirked, pulling back slightly. "I agree. Your power  _excites_  me." Seungri looked on in horror, feeling the bile rising in his throat. "I feel like I'm watching one of those animal mating shows. For the first time... it's making me sick." Daesung glared at him. "Go and sit with HyoRin and no funny business."

 

HyoRin held out a vial to Seungri as he walked back in. "Keep an eye out. I'm going to free Soohyuk." Seungri nodded, eyes wide. "Where'd you get that?" She opened the vial. "Dara... Bom's sister was at the door. I don't have much time." 

 

Hyorin sprinkled the vial onto Soohyuk's head and stood back. " _ **You fucking bitch! How dare you fuck with my spell!**_ " Soohyuk hit the ground, freed from his frozen prison just as Daesung raised his hands at HyoRin, ready to strike. " _ **NO!"**_  Seungri dove in front of her and took the blast, landing with a thud onto the floor.

 

" _ **Seungri!**_ " Hyo Rin rushed to him as the front door burst open and Youngbae rushed in followed closely by Seunghyun and Jiyong. Daesung wheeled on them. " _ **Finally!**_ ** _You can't even imagine how long I've waited for this moment!_** " 

 

Seunghyun kept his hands up as he sized up Daesung's power. "You can't win here, Daesung. You're outnumbered and we've got the advantage of more gifts. Just give up and I'll let you live." Daesung laughed. "That's funny because I was going to say the same thing to your half blood bitch." 

 

Jiyong squared off beside his mate. "Half blood or not, I'm still infinitely more powerful than the likes of you. Now cease this madness. Isn't your life worth more to you than this?" Daesung glared. "My entire purpose is to serve my mistress. If I lose my life for her, then so be it, but I'm not going out alone." 

 

Siwon stood beside his son. " _Son_... don't do this. Hyori has brainwashed you to think this a greater purpose. You can still live a good life." Daesung scoffed. " ** _You!_** You had the honor of mating with her and you disobeyed her wishes. I would  _never_  do that. If I could be her mate, I'd follow her every command." 

 

Seunghyun sighed. "Daesung... we were friends once.  _Please.._. stop this madness. I don't want to kill you." Daesung sneered. "We were never friends. I hate you." He lunged for Jiyong, hands extended, Seunghyun fired back... charring his body to cinders.


	37. Stronger

Once the dust and smoke cleared, they all stood staring at what once had been Daesung. Jiyong noted just how little was left of him and realized something. "You're gaining strength." Seunghyun turned to him, breathing hard. " _What?_ " The redhead tilted his head. "I believe that you've become stronger as the day has progressed." 

 

Seunghyun frowned. "Is that even possible?" Siwon nodded. "Jiyong's right. When you bonded you got your gifts back, but they most likely weren't at their full potential. After what I just saw, I'd say they are now. Jiyong is probably stronger too. It just stands to reason." 

 

Youngbae was leaning over Seungri as was Soohyuk. " _Stupid mortal_. Why would he just  _jump_  in front like that?" HyoRin was cradling his head. "He did it to protect me. He's not stupid,  _he's brave_." Soohyuk huffed. "Well, look where it got him." 

 

Seunghyun and Jiyong walked over. "What's going on? Is HyoRin alright?" Youngbae looked up. "She is, but Seungri took the brunt of a blast from your crispy friend over there."  Seunghyun narrowed his eyes at Soohyuk. "Where were you? Still incapacitated?" Soohyuk exhaled. "HyoRin had only just freed me. That bastard froze me when I tried to approach him." 

 

Seunghyun then turned his sharp gaze to Bom. " _And you_... what are you even doing here in the first place? Here to cause trouble?" Bom squared her shoulders. " _Listen_... I'm here because Soohyuk asked me to come. Let me tell you something,  _whitey_... if I wasn't here who knows what would have happened. I at least had the quick thinking to have my sister deliver a potion to free Soohyuk while I distracted that asshole so Hyo Rin could use it." 

 

Bom crossed her arms. "What's the big deal anyway? Isn't he  _just_  a mortal?" Seunghyun took a step towards her and she visibly flinched back. "The big deal is that he's my friend. I'd like to not lose him if it's at all possible." Bom's eyes roamed the room. "Soohyuk... are you... are you gonna let this  _wannabe_  talk to me this way?" 

 

Soohyuk stood up from his spot beside Seungri. " _Jesus Bom_... can't you tell when people are upset and just shut up. Do you have to be such a bitch all the time?" She stared at him. " _What?_ Why'd you even text me earlier if I'm such a bitch?"  Soohyuk sighed, shaking his head. "I needed help, someone strong. I was worried about... I was just worried, okay?" 

 

Seunghyun scowled at them. "Look... you two can take your bickering somewhere else. I seem to recall Soohyuk mentioning that we had this under control... well he's right. Just go." Bom huffed at him. "Fine with me. Some people learn a few parlor tricks and think they're god's gift to witchcraft. Let's go Soohyuk... these mortal lovers are dull." 

 

Soohyuk shook his head. "I think I'll stay. You go ahead Bom." She frowned at him. " _But Soohyuk..._ " Seunghyun looked sharply at her and Jiyong intervened. "Perhaps you're having trouble understanding. You have done nothing to endear yourself to my mate, and this constant need that you seem to have to be irritating is only making it worse." 

 

Bom scoffed. "Since when do I care what another witch thinks of me? Especially one of his ilk." Jiyong sighed. "His ' _ilk_ ' as you say is of some of the most ancient and revered bloodlines in Korea, and he is by far the most gifted of his kind. You do not want him for an enemy, believe me." Bom tilted her head. "Are you threatening me Jiyong?" He shook his head. "Not at all, just a friendly warning." 

 

While all of this had been happening, Siwon, Dongwook and Youngbae had moved Seungri to the couch and were attempting to revive him. Youngbae sighed. "I know it's far fetched, but what if we performed a hasten recovery spell?" Siwon looked thoughtful. "It's not a bad idea." HyoRin hugged her husband. "I'll gather the necessary items." 

 

While she did, the rest of them cleared the room for the casting of the spell. When HyoRin returned moments later and placed the items down she looked around the room. "Who's going to do it?" Soohyuk stepped forward. "I'll do it. I need a personal possession though."

 

Jiyong looked through Seungri's pockets and pulled out his phone, wallet and a condom. Soohyuk smirked and took the condom. "I'm assuming he's had this for a while." They all watched as Soohyuk took the white candle and carved Seungri's name into and then cast a magic circle around himself, placing a pentagram inside of it with its spirit point facing north. 

 

He then lit the chamomile incense, wrapped a white cloth around the base of the candle,  placing it on the spirit point with Seungri's name facing himself and lit it. Smoothing out the cloth, he passed the condom through the incense smoke and placed it upon it. Soohyuk smiled slightly as he pictured Seungri returning to full health in his mind.

 

He picked up a handful of sea salt and began sprinkling it over the condom in a clockwise rotation as he recited the words.

 

**_ Magic mend and candle burn,  
Sickness end, good health return _ **

 

**__By the light of the moon  
**   
**and the path of north  
Let illness be purged  
and good health flow forth**

 

**_Let not this simple spell coerce  
_**   
**Or make their situation worse  
Hear now my humble plea  
As I will it, so mote it be**

 

Soohyuk folded the cloth over the condom, took a piece of twine and tied it into a bundle, closed his magic circle and snuffed out the candle. He walked over to Youngbae and held out the bundle. "To be put someplace safe." Youngbae nodded and headed up the stairs to do so. 

 

Siwon watched them. "Now we wait. Only time isn't a luxury that we have a lot of." Dongwook nodded. "Do you think she'll come here?" Siwon sighed. "I think she's already coming." 

 

Jiyong found Seunghyun on the back porch with Gaho. "Any change in Seungri?" Jiyong shook his head. "No. These things take time. In truth it could be hours or even days before we see any change. How are you holding up?" The older man sighed. " _Me?_  I'm good. It's been one hell of a day so far though. I mean it's not everyday that I kill two people who've been in my life for years." 

 

Jiyong hugged him. "Sometimes people are  _not_  what they seem." Seunghyun looked down at him. " _Yeah_... and sometimes they're exactly what they seem. Take you for instance. You seem perfect and you are." Jiyong scoffed. "That's the post bonding glow talking. I'm far from perfect." The older man stroked his face. "You are to me,  _beautiful_." 

 

After some time, they decided that it would be better to move Seungri upstairs to the guest room. HyoRin wanted to sit with him and watch over him, but Seunghyun was against it. "I think that it's about time we faced facts. This is no place for HyoRin to be. Once my mother does get here, there's no telling what could happen. She needs to be far out of the crossfire." 

 

Youngbae nodded. "I agree." Jiyong touched his friends arm. "You should leave with her too, Bae. As much as we appreciate your support, we don't  want you to end up hurt. If Seungri teaches us anything, it's to err on the side of caution." 

 

Youngbae frowned. "I can't leave you Jiyong,  _we're family._ " Seunghyun shook his head. "I'm sorry Bae, we can't take anymore chances. You've got to go and go far." 

 

Siwon entered the room, grim look upon his face. "She's here." Seunghyun tensed. "At the house? I can't feel anything." Siwon shook his head. "Not at the house... in Salem. She'll be here before they can even get out of the door." 

 

Seunghyun frowned. "Alright. I'll meet her at the door. It's time she and I had a heart to heart." Siwon stopped him. "No. I want you all to stay up here. I'd like to greet my wife. It's been quite a while since I've seen her, after all. I know that we've got a lot of catching up to do."

 

Seunghyun hugged him. "Be careful and we'll be watching so if you need us, we'll be there." Siwon nodded, hugging him back. "Thanks Tabi. Remember your mother is very devious, don't let your guards down." 

 

Siwon sat on the couch and waited. He could feel it in every fiber of his being as Hyori neared the front door. He calmly watched the door open and even smiled as she closed the distance. " _Siwon_... I've felt your filthy presence all day. I've come for Tabi... now either stay out of my way or so help me... I'll end you once and for all." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'hasten recovery' spell that Soohyuk cast for Seungri's benefit was found online. It's commonly used to help a loved one recover from an illness. I thought that it might work nicely here.


	38. We Meet Again

Siwon smiled at his wife. "Is that any kind of way to greet your husband after fourteen years apart? I'd like to think that maybe you missed me just a little." Hyori laughed. "You and I both know there was no love between us in the first place. Why would I miss such a weak willed witch like yourself." 

 

Siwon stood up. "It's true I was too weak to go against my parents wishes, but that doesn't mean I'm weak when it comes to Tabi. You never understood that he's his own person. You can't manipulate and control him. Just let him live his life...  _let him be_." 

 

Hyori rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I was ever excited to marry you. You couldn't be more wrong, Siwon. I  _did_  control Tabi's life and quite nicely... that is until that half blood freak came back into it again." Siwon pointed to Daesung's remains. "I'd be careful how you speak of Tabi's mate. The last witch who insulted him didn't speak again." 

 

She eyed what was once Daesung. "Doesn't it make you proud to see his power? To know that you created him? Think what he could do if he had the right mate. He'd be unstoppable." Siwon raised a brow. "I'd say he's pretty unstoppable now. Hyori... Jiyong  _is_  his right mate. They are perfectly suited for each other. I could see it fourteen years ago and I see it even more now. Can't you just let it go and let them be happy. Give them the chance that we didn't have."

 

Hyori smirked. "Still pining for that woman you cheated on me with?" Siwon frowned. "I ended it with MiSook when we got engaged. I never saw her again. I tried to make our marriage work, Hyori... I did." She laughed. "You call removing the only good thing we had trying to make it work?" 

 

Siwon exhaled. "I did what I did to protect Tabi. I'd do it again, I'm not sorry." Hyori shook her head. "This was our main problem. You never tried to understand the big picture. You are such a powerful witch yourself. You and I could have been so good together if you'd only been more forward thinking."

 

Siwon approached her slowly. "Hyori...  _please_... let's end this madness once and for all." She exhaled. "For once I agree with you, Siwon. It needs to end." 

 

"Your father is a pillar of strength. I admire him greatly." Seunghyun nodded. "I only hope I can be like him someday. He's so calm and measured. I feel like I'm all emotion and reaction lately." Jiyong raised a brow. " _Lately?_ You were always somewhat impetuous as a boy. I believe you've carried some of that over into adulthood." 

 

Seunghyun sighed. " _Great_... so the next time someone cuts me off or gets my order wrong I'm gonna blast them to cinders?" Jiyong chuckled. "I hardly think so. Today you've been dealing with an emotionally charged situation. I've never seen you go berserk on anyone. You have your father's calm demeanor, you just don't recognize it in yourself." 

 

Seunghyun began pacing. "I don't feel calm right now. Are we sure this is the best plan? It's not that I don't trust them, it's just..." Jiyong stopped him from walking by holding his arms. "Gaho and Jolie will alert us immediately if your father is in distress. If we were to observe at a closer proximity, we would be detected. Dongwook and Soohyuk are also at the ready."

 

Seunghyun nodded, wrapping his mate in a hug. "I know... I'm sorry. I just... he's been locked away for all these years. Everyone I love has been kept from me. I don't want him hurt or..." Jiyong hugged him tighter. "No... your father while seemingly mild in manner is a formidable witch. He is quite capable if taking care of himself and in the event that he isn't, we are here for him." 

 

Just like fourteen years ago, Hyori struck... only this time Siwon was ready for her and struck back. He had no delusions of working anything out... his talking was a diversionary tactic to maneuver himself into a better defensive position and to better assess her frame of mind.

 

The living room erupted in blinding white light as each witch released a formidable amount of energy towards the other. Hyori was pushed back from the force, landing on the ground with a somewhat stunned expression. " _Siwon_... I didn't think that you'd raise your hands against your soulmate like this." 

 

Siwon approached her cautiously. "I wouldn't, but  _she_  isn't here." Hyori scoffed. "You make me sick." She stood up and hit him with the full brunt of her powers, sending him flying into a display case full of figurines. "You people and your soulmates disgust me. It only makes you weak to be so dependent on someone else." 

 

"No mother...  _that's_  where you're wrong." Hyori wheeled around to see not only her son, but Jiyong standing about six feet away from her. Seunghyun went on. "Finding and bonding with your soulmate doesn't make you weak... it makes you stronger. I'm not talking about in the gifted sense, but as a person it just makes you stronger... want to be better." 

 

Jiyong  looked over at his mate, smiling and as he did Hyori raised a hand in his direction. Seunghyun narrowed his eyes and raised both of his. "I wouldn't if I were you." Hyori smiled at her son. " _Tabi_... would you  _really_  strike me?" Seunghyun continued to stare at her. " _Try me_. The other thing about bonding with your soulmate is... you will stop at  _nothing_  to protect them." 

 

Dongwook and Soohyuk had come down to help Siwon up. He was alright... a bit cut up from all the glass...  but alright. Seunghyun began to move in a circle around his mother like a big lethal cat circling it's prey while Jiyong stayed rooted in his spot on the alert. 

 

Seunghyun began speaking. "It's been bothering me since I found dad earlier today. How could it be possible for one of our kind to lock their mate away and cut them off from their child? How could they bear to be separated from them themselves?" 

 

He stopped walking and stood directly in front of his mother. "I understand now. The marriage that you had was arranged. You're not true soulmates. I can't tell you how sorry I am." Hyori looked him in the eye. "Don't be. We were mated for power and just look at what we achieved." Seunghyun scoffed. "I'm  _not_  an achievement... I'm a person." 

 

Hyori smiled. "Of course Tabi dear and I love you, but even you have to admit that you're gifts are impressive." ' _Relax... be calm... you are a pool of tranquil water_.' Seunghyun breathed in deeply as he listened to Jiyong ' _speaking_ ' to him. "I'd like you to leave, mother. I'd like you to leave and never come back again." 

 

Hyori's smile fell away. "Well... that's blunt enough. Do you really believe that this...  _half blood_  can make you happy and be a suitable mate for you?" Seunghyun nodded. "Yes mother, you know that Jiyong and I were always destined to be together. Nothing will ever come between us again." 

 

Hyori sighed dramatically. "I see... well in that case... what's a mother to do?" She turned as if to walk away, but swiftly turned and raised her hands in Jiyong's direction. Both Jiyong and Seunghyun raised their hands, Jiyong to deflect... Seunghyun to strike and Hyori fell back screaming. 

 

Seunghyun turned to Jiyong. "You alright?" Jiyong nodded. "Yes, are you?" The older man nodded. "Yeah... I mean... not really." Jiyong hugged him as they watched Siwon kneel beside Hyori's body and check her over. Seunghyun took in a deep breath. " _Is she?_ " Siwon shook his head. " _Almost_. It won't be long." 

 

Seunghyun knelt beside her. " _Mom?_ If you can hear me... I hope you find what you're looking for in the next life. I hope that you have a soulmate there." He kissed her head and quickly left the room. 

 

Jiyong found him out back on the porch again. "Would you like to be alone?" Seunghyun nodded. "I would...  _with you._ " Jiyong sat beside him on the porch swing. "You're not to blame." The older man sighed. "I killed her, Jiyong. I'd do it again under the same circumstances, but I still killed my own mother." 

 

Jiyong leaned his head on his shoulder. "I was referring to your parents marriage. It's not your fault that it was arranged. It's a travesty of our ways, but it does happen. I think it might be time for us to start looking forward towards our future and let the past rest a bit for now." 

 

Seunghyun wrapped an arm around him. "Maybe you're right. This whole thing makes me feel even luckier to have you." Jiyong nodded. "I feel the same." 

 

Dongwook had been pretty great in the aftermath. Arranging for the medical examiner to come and then for Hyori to be taken to the funeral parlor for cremation. He also disposed of Daesung's remains in a more unsavory manner. Soohyuk had assisted with that task, knowing just where to dump a body in that state. No questions were asked as to how he knew. 

 

Han Byul presented another problem. Dongwook wanted to usher his wife into the next life as they would do to Hyori so he did the only thing he could think of... he  _persuaded_  the funeral parlor to not notice her condition and her obvious lack of a death certificate.  

 

It's amazing how fast things can get done with the right form of persuasion being applied and within two days they all stood in Hyori's garden together. Siwon cast a circle around both urns and called on the God and Godess. White flowers and candles were placed around the circle as everyone stepped inside of it. 

 

Everyone took turns speaking about or to each woman no matter how brief their acquaintance with them was. Dongwook spoke to Han Byul. " _Byul_... our time together was brief, but I'll miss you everyday for the rest of my life. They say we weren't true soulmates, that may be so... but I did love you and I know deep down you loved me. I hope your next life brings you peace and happiness." 

 

Seunghyun spoke to his mother. "Mom... I think this life was a difficult one for you. You felt burdened by obligations and longed for more. I appreciate that you loved me. I loved you too. I hope the next life is full of laughter and love. You deserve a break." Jiyong stepped forward. "Hyori... please know that I will take the best of care of your son. I hope your next life brings you a love like ours." 

 

Siwon stepped forward and opened Hyori's urn to return her to the earth so that she could begin her next life. Dongwook did the same for Han Byul and both men spread the ashes in the garden around the circle which had been cast. 

 

Seunghyun stepped forward and hugged his father. "She is free son. Let's hope her next life is easier on her." Seunghyun nodded, looking him in the eye. "You did love her, didn't you?" Siwon sighed. "It's complicated, but yes. She was not my soulmate, but I did grow to love her. It's different though. There was no unbreakable bond." 

 

They headed back to the Dong's after the ceremony and Jiyong helped HyoRin put out tea and finger sandwiches. They were all talking in and around the kitchen when suddenly from upstairs they hear a loud grumbling. Gaho headed up the stairs to investigate, returning with a very unamused looking Seungri. 

 

" _Hey_... I was dreaming of a dark haired hottie and you all woke me up with your loud witch voices." Seunghyun picked him up and squeezed him tight. " _Seungri!_ I'm so glad that you're alright!" Seungri squirmed in his embrace. "Jesus Seunghyun...  _relax_... witchypoo will get all jelly and zap my jewels.  _No homo man... no homo_." 

 

Youngbae ran upstairs and fetched the jar that he'd put away for safe keeping and handed it to Soohyuk. Soohyuk then unwrapped the cloth and gave Seungri back his condom. "I'll be back. I need to bury the rest of this to complete the spell." 

 

Seungri stared at the condom in his hand. "What's all that about and how'd he get my lucky condom?" Jiyong came and stood beside Seunghyun. "Soohyuk cast the hasten recovery spell that revived you. You were hit with a blast from Daesung protecting HyoRin." 

 

Seungri nodded. "I remember Daesung being here and being all evil villain witch and then I remember him aiming his grubby paws at Hyo. Is she alright?" HyoRin stepped over to hug him. "I'm fine. Thank you Seungri. I'm so glad that you're alright." Seungri shrugged. "You know... I'm tough." 

 

Soohyuk returned and Seungri approached him. "Hey...  _thanks_. I appreciate you, you know helping me." Soohyuk exhaled, crossing his arms. "No problem. It's not like I did it because I like you... because I don't. You're annoying and you talk way too much." Seungri nodded. "Okay. Well I wouldn't help you because I like you either. You're whiny and you're afraid of your own witch shadow."  

 

Soohyuk smirked. "Nice condom. What's it from middle school." Seungri huffed. "For your information it's my lucky condom." Soohyuk laughed. "Lucky for everyone else that you've never used it." Seungri followed him to get a sandwich, sputtering all the way. 

 

"Dad... why don't you just stay with me." Jiyong raised a brow and Seunghyun amended his statement. " _Us_. Stay with us. We've got room. At least until you're on your feet. We'd both love it." Siwon smiled. "Alright, but I don't want to be in the way." 

 

Jiyong shook his head. "You won't be. There's an in-law apartment with a separate entrance. I never thought that I'd use it, but it's perfect. Stay as long as you like." Siwon hugged him. "Thank you Jiyong. You're very sweet." 

 

Seunghyun smiled at him. "He is isn't he? I'm a very lucky man." Jiyong rolled his eyes. "Stop it. We're  _both_  lucky." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get the Wiccan funeral service correct or as correct as I could. Reincarnation is widely believed in the Wiccan religion. If I've misrepresented anything, I apologize. Bear in mind that they kept the service private and didn't use a priest or priestess. Siwon served as the priest here.
> 
> Also, once Seungri woke up, Soohyuk completed the final steps to the 'hasten recovery' spell to assure that Seungri would remain well.


	39. Lineage

**_ NINE MONTHS LATER _ **

 

Seungri walked into  **_Take A Spin_ **  and deposited a tray onto the counter containing two large iced coffees. "Hey... you're late." Seungri shrugged. "Sorry, the line at Starbucks was really long, not to mention witchypoo's order is complex. It takes two baristas like twenty minutes just to make it." 

 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes, grabbing his own iced espresso double shot from the tray. "Not to mention you were out late last night and you're most likely hungover." Seungri sat down taking a large swig of his own coffee. "I am not. For your information I stayed home last night." 

 

Jiyong walked in holding his own coffee which Seungri had delivered to him. " _Seungri_... you do realize that we can both read your thoughts and we always know when your are not truthful." Seungri rolled his eyes. "What are you two now,  _my parents?_  I don't have to explain my every move to you both." 

 

Seunghyun smirked. " _No_... that's true, but we're just curious why you've been spending so much time with Soohyuk lately." Jiyong raised a finger. "Remember... don't lie." Seungri's face got red. " _What?_  I can't have other friends? Is this because he's also a witch? Are you guys jealous of that? Trust me, you guys are much better witches than he is." 

 

Jiyong raised a brow. "No Seungri... it's not because he's a witch. It's because... well Soohyuk is... he seems to be..." Seunghyun leaned across the counter smirking. "He's  _hot_  for you." The younger man put his coffee down. "Oh yeah... I know." He stood up and walked over to the bins and started sorting them. 

 

Jiyong and Seunghyun looked at each other. ' _Read his thoughts. Did something happen?_ ' Seunghyun looked over at Seungri and then shook his head. ' _I can't. What the fuck, Ji?_ ' Jiyong cleared his throat. " _Seungri_..." The younger man turned to face them. "Soohyuk said you two would get nosy. He put some kind of block thingy on my thoughts about him. I said you guys were better witches, that doesn't mean that he completely sucks. Don't you two have work or something?" 

 

Later that day, Siwon dropped by  _ **Hex**_  to meet Jiyong for lunch. "I'm sorry that Seunghyun couldn't be here. He had to run errands for his shop." Siwon smiled. "It's fine. I'm glad to have some time with you alone. We don't get to just talk you and I." 

 

Jiyong smiled. "Alright. I'm happy too. Are you doing well? Even though we live in the same home, more or less, we hardly see you." Siwon nodded. "I am, thanks. I don't want to be in the way. You and Tabi need time to yourselves." The younger man reached for his hand. "You are very considerate, just like your son. However, we love seeing you." 

 

Siwon smiled. "Thank you Jiyong. I can't tell you how happy I am that you two have bonded." Jiyong eyed him sharply. "I sense a but coming. Please do not hold back with me. I feel as though you are my only parental figure left. I certainly would heed any advice that you gave to me." Siwon exhaled. "This isn't advice exactly... it's more like a what if." 

 

Jiyong tilted his head, curiosity piqued. "This sounds ominous, is it?" Siwon shook his head, laughing. " _No_... not at all. Merely the musing of an old man. Most likely it's just drivel." Jiyong smiled fondly. "You are neither old nor are you one to talk drivel. I believe if you've thought of something, it must have merit. Please share it with me." 

 

Siwon took a drink. "Alright, but you've got to promise not to laugh or lock me up when I'm through." Jiyong nodded, smiling. "You have my word." Siwon swallowed. "Last week HyoRin came to visit me with little Taehyun. He's a beautiful baby and the Dong's are so happy with him." 

 

Jiyong nodded. "He is. They tried for quite a while to have a child. I'm more than ecstatic that they've achieved their dream." Siwon nodded. "She's such a lovely girl, HyoRin. I'm quite fond of her and Youngbae as well. Once she left, I began to think about when Tabi was a baby and how wonderful it was. I also remember you as well, Jiyong." 

 

Jiyong nodded, not entirely sure where this was going. "Did Seunghyun and I see each other much as toddlers? We remember meeting at 11 and 12." Siwon smiled. "We got together a few times, but people get busy so unfortunately we didn't have many meetings as you boys got older. I always kept in touch with your dad though." 

 

Jiyong stood to clear the table. "That's so sweet. I've enjoyed talking about the past with you, Siwon. I always do." Siwon grabbed his wrist. "Do you ever think about it Jiyong?" The younger man sighed. "Of course... Seunghyun and I love to talk about when we were boys together." 

 

Siwon gripped him tighter. "No... you know exactly what I mean." Jiyong sat heavily in a chair. "Siwon... what you're asking me... it's either taboo or impossible." Siwon raised a brow. "Nothing is impossible if you want it bad enough." Jiyong frowned. "What if neither of us wants it?" Siwon shrugged. "Then fine... but you should know your options." The younger man exhaled. " _Tell me_." 

 

Seunghyun entered the kitchen to find Jiyong in his silk robe and lounge pants, chopping vegetables for their dinner. "Why is the table only set for two? I thought that you were going to coerce my dad to join us more often." Jiyong tilted his head back to receive a kiss. "I did, but he's busy tonight. Something about meeting an old friend." 

 

Seunghyun snatched a carrot and got his hand slapped in the process. "Really? Anyone we know?" Jiyong shook his head. "He was being mysterious which leads me to believe it's a woman." The older man raised his eyebrows, expression hopeful. "You don't think that he could have found...  _her._.. do you?" 

 

Jiyong laughed at his mate's cuteness. As if saying her name would make it not possible. " _MiSook?_  I think it's entirely possible. Soulmates have a way of finding each other, even after long periods of time." Seunghyun dipped down to capture his mouth. "Yes they do."  

 

A pop from the pan on the stove brought Jiyong back and he pushed Seunghyun away. "Go... get washed up and changed. You smell like old musty records." The older man rolled his eyes, releasing his hair from its clip and allowing it to cascade down his back. "That's not what you said last week when we..." 

 

Jiyong turned to eye him sharply. "Go... and stop getting hair in our dinner." Seunghyun turned to leave. "Sorry... I thought you liked it long." Jiyong laughed. "Just go... and I love it."  He returned fifteen minutes later in his own silk robe and lounge pants and wrapped his arms around Jiyong's waist. "Need any help, beautiful?" 

 

Jiyong smiled and shook his head. "I was just about to plate our dinner. Shall we have wine?" Seunghyun nodded. "I'll open a bottle, but only if we can eat on the porch." Jiyong rolled his eyes. "You are such a child at times." 

 

After dinner and a quick clean up, Jiyong brewed Seunghyun's favorite blend of tea. "Your father and I had a very interesting talk this afternoon. I believe he's a bit out of sorts." Seunghyun put his cup down. "Isn't that why he's seeking out MiSook?" Jiyong licked his lips. "Yes that's true. Perhaps I should put it more succinctly. I believe that he'd like to see you produce an heir."

 

Seunghyun froze. "I'm sorry... I must have heard you wrong." Jiyong slid closer. "You did not. Your father would like to know if you and I are interested in producing an heir for the Choi clan." The older man stood up. "You're joking right? That's impossible, isn't it?" Jiyong sat back and sipped his tea. "My initial reaction was similar, but once it was explained to me in excruciating detail I understood." 

 

Seunghyun's eyes were wide. "Understood what exactly? Like using a surrogate or something because in case my father hadn't notice, we're both male." Jiyong sighed. "We would not be able to use a surrogate because she would taint the bloodline." 

 

Jiyong rose from the couch and stood before his mate. "We do not even have to entertain this idea if it makes you uncomfortable. I merely told your father that I would pass along the information." Seunghyun pulled him into a hug. "It's a lot to digest.  _How... how would.._." 

 

Jiyong rubbed his back. "Apparently there is a spell that can be cast. It allows changes to take place and pregnancy to occur. It's not a sure thing of course, but under the right conditions it can be achieved. Also a fertility spell would be helpful." Seunghyun's voice cracked as he spoke. "Wh... what are the right conditions?" The younger man pulled back to look at him. "Threat of the loss of bloodline especially a powerful and ancient one such as yours." 

 

Seunghyun argued. "But Wookie... he can still..." Jiyong shook his head. "Dongwook is heartbroken. He's destined to stay alone now. I'm sorry." Seunghyun frowned. "Poor Wookie... I feel responsible." Jiyong shook his head and stroked his face. "Don't... it was in the cards. You could do naught to stop it."

 

Jiyong waved a hand and cleaned up. "Let's go to bed. It's quite a bit to digest and it's been a long week." Seunghyun followed him. "I thought it was a lazy witch who couldn't get their hands dirty?" Jiyong giggled. "Just this once, don't get used to it." 

 

The next morning, Saturday, Seunghyun popped over to his father's door and knocked finding the always early riser still in his robe. "Hey... can I come in? I'd like to talk to you about something. Wait... why aren't you dressed? Are you sick?" Siwon brushes off his hand as he tried to touch his face. "Tabi... stop it. I'm fine. I just slept in. Can you come back later? Maybe after work"

 

Seunghyun frowned. "It's kind of important. I don't care if you're not..." Seunghyun stopped, noticing the handbag on the table. "Oh...  _uhm_... sure later is good for me.  _Huh?_ Jiyong is calling me... you know that telepathy stuff. See you later dad." Siwon watches him stumble down the few steps leading to his door and shook his head. 

 

" _She's here._ " Seunghyun slammed the kitchen door as he hurried inside, startling Jiyong. "Can you please try to be more graceful or at least careful with that door. It's survived the Salem witch trials do you need to demolish it?" Seunghyun frowned. " _Sorry_... it's just that she's here, Jiyong." The younger man blinked.  "Can you be more specific.  _Who's_  here?" 

 

Seunghyun sat down. "MiSook... she's here with my dad." Jiyong smiled. "Yes, I know. Did you meet her?" The older man's eyes bugged out. "What? No! My dad took a woman home and they... well maybe they..." Jiyong smirked. "They did." 

 

Seunghyun stood up. "I'm going to work. The past two days have been really weird, even for us." 

 

That night Siwon stopped over to see Seunghyun. "Hey... Jiyong tells me that you've got some questions for me about the possibility of having a child." Seunghyun nodded, averting his gaze from his dad. "Uhm... yeah." Siwon rolled his eyes. "Tabi... don't tell me that you're embarrassed about MiSook staying here last night?" The younger man shook his head. "Not embarrassed, just surprised. I mean... you're like in your fifties. Isn't that a little old to be hooking up?" 

 

Siwon exhaled. "Tabi... MiSook isn't some random hookup... she's my soulmate. I'd think you would understand that." Seunghyun sighed. "Sorry... I just thought you'd wait. Are you, are you bonded now?" Siwon shook his head. "Not yet, but soon I think. I'd like my son and his mate to meet her first." 

 

Seunghyun smiled. "I'd like that too. So... about the other thing... I guess I never thought about it for obvious reasons. Jiyong explained it to me, but is it risky? I won't risk him for anything." Siwon nodded. "I understand. If you do this, the risks are minimal. The same as a regular pregnancy." Seunghyun frowned. "We'll talk some more and let you know. No promises." 

 

For the next month that's all they did, talk about it. They met MiSook of course and they really liked her. Seunghyun was sad to say that she seemed more motherly than his actual mother had been. It was nice to see his father happy. 

 

Lying in bed one August night Jiyong sighed. "What's the harm in trying? We go round and round and it's getting us nowhere. Why not make one attempt and then if we fail we know it's not meant to be." Seunghyun kissed his head. "Have you seen it though? The future and what it holds for us?" 

 

Jiyong propped himself up on one elbow. "I have not and I refuse to look. Some things are better left for us to discover together." Seunghyun nodded, stroking his arm. "Alright... once and we tell no one." Jiyong leaned down to kiss him. "Agreed." 

 

The following day Seunghyun told Seungri that he'd be out the following weekend taking personal time. Jiyong was also closing  _ **Hex**_  and they spent the week pouring over the necessary information and gathering what they'd need. 

 

Saturday afternoon they began the process. They lit a pink candle, Jiyong placed a long wig upon his head and donned female clothing. He began chanting. 

 

**_God and Godess_ **

**_please change my gender to a girl_ **

**_I wish to have long hair_ **

**_to like boys and look cute_ **

**_God and Godess_ **

**_please change my gender to a girl_ **

 

Jiyong raised a brow at Seunghyun. " _Seriously_? That's the chant?" Seunghyun shushed him, smirking. "You'll offend them...  _stop_." Jiyong tilted his head. "I feel exactly the same. No changes whatsoever." The older man shrugged. "Maybe it takes a while. You hungry?" 

 

Jiyong remained unchanged for the rest of the day. They went to bed resolved that it hadn't worked. Sunday morning Jiyong stumbled out of bed to pee and stood in front of the toilet fumbling around for his cock. It was gone. He screamed so loud that even Seunghyun woke up. 

 

He went barreling into the bathroom. "What's wrong? Did you slip?" Jiyong stood in front of the mirror eyeing himself. " _I'm... I'm a woman!_ " Seunghyun blinked at him. " _Jesus Christ._.. it worked. Put something on...  _you're naked."_  Jiyong blinked at him. "It's still me, you've seen me naked a million times." 

 

Seunghyun shook his head. " _Not... not like this_. You've got... well you've got breasts.  _Shit_... we didn't think this through." Jiyong stormed after him, still naked. "Hang on... I'm a woman for you... you better be able to...  _perform tonight._ " Seunghyun nodded. "Yeah... sure... no problem. It's still you, right. Only the entrance has moved.  _I'm... I'm good_." 

 

"How long do you need to stay...  _like this?_ " Jiyong rolled his eyes. "You say it likes it's a disease. Until we know if it works." Seunghyun nodded. "You'll be able to tell though, right? You know these things." Jiyong sighed. "Yes and honestly, you're making me want to call the whole thing off. Am I  _that_  repulsive like this?" 

 

Seunghyun hugged him. "No... I'm sorry. I'm being an asshole. You're stunning actually. If I were straight, I'd be all over you." Jiyong stiffened. "But it'll be a chore, is that it?" Seunghyun frowned. " _N... no... never_. I can't wait actually. I love you, I'm sorry." 

 

Later as the moon rose, they made their way out to the garden. Jiyong lit some sandlewood incense and a white candle while Seunghyun took an egg and drew a symbol of their child upon it. Jiyong had placed a fig in a bowl on the right side and Seunghyun carefully broke apart the egg and placed the shells on the left. 

 

The older man then took a knife and cut open the fig placing the seeds into the egg shell and replacing the fig inside the bowl. Jiyong used his finger to stir the contents three times clockwise and they both chanted. 

 

**_As these two become one may the God and Godess bless our union with a child._ **

 

Seunghyun removed the eggshell and dropped it onto the ground and Jiyong poured the contents of the bowl over it. They covered it with earth and once again chanted. 

 

**_I offer to Mother Earth a symbol of fertility in love and gratitude for her bounty._ **

 

They smiled at each other. "I love you, beautiful." Jiyong reached up and caressed his face. "I love you, my prince." Jiyong connected their lips and Seunghyun kissed back with passion. "You're gorgeous... " Jiyong moaned. " _Seung... Seunghyun_..." 

 

They made love in the garden under the moonlight, Seunghyun had no problem being aroused for his Jiyong even though he'd never been attracted to any women before. He assumed it was just Jiyong...  _always Jiyong_. His long red hair cascading down his shoulders as he took him from behind inside their bedroom. 

 

As they lie together after several rounds, Seunghyun pulled his petite mate closer. "We _cannot_ let Seungri see you. He'll be all over you and I'll have to kill him." Jiyong giggled. "You wouldn't. Not literally." Seunghyun kissed his head. "Maybe. Are you alright? You're not hurt or anything, right?" Jiyong shook his head. "Just tired. Good night." Seunghyun smiled. "Good night, beautiful." 

 

The next morning Jiyong kissed Seunghyun face. "It's time to change me back." Seunghyun scratches his head. "Okay. What does...  _what does that mean?_ " Jiyong kissed him again. "It means I love you and your lineage is safe." He turned and left the room, leaving a stunned Seunghyun behind him. The older man staggered out if bed. " ** _Jiyong!_**  Does that mean what I think it means?  ** _Jiyong! Hey... where'd you go?! Jiyong!_** " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'change gender' spell and fertility spell were both found online. Although I'd have to say that the gender spell seems a little wonky to me, but it suited my purposes.


End file.
